Pandora: The Final Solution
by Tisrusewa Karyu
Summary: When the ISV Venture Star reports that Hell's Gate has fallen to a coalition of Avatars and Na'vi, the entire RDA organization springs into action to save their cash cow. The lowest cost solution has unforeseen consequences. Irayo.
1. Chapter 1: John Winston

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This story contains all original characters and situations, set on Earth immediately after the end of the movie. It is the obvious approach to dealing with the Pandoran uprising, with less than obvious consequences. FTL means "Faster Than Light", the fastest communications link posiible between RDA operations on Earth and off-world vehicles and sites large enough to warrant the expensive technology.

**Chapter 1: John Winston**

John Winston, JW to friends and Mister Winston to everyone else, pores through the latest financial projections and program schedules. He is trying to divine where the corporate bean-counters will attack at the next meeting, and he is working to get his stories straight in his mind and be ready for the onslaught. Anticipating political warfare is a necessary skill to succeed in RDA. He is the President of the Interstellar Operations, Communications, and Remote Sensing Technologies Enterprise, and is personally responsible for adding the "Remote Sensing Technologies" moniker to the organizational name. When he joined this RDA enterprise, it had three main functions, maintaining contact with each ISV, buying the communications gear for the next ISV to leave Earth orbit for Pandora, and retrieving the data brought back by the latest ISV to return from Pandora. Once the first unobtainium mine was projected to play out, RDA was forced to look beyond the fortress of Hell's Gate. JW saw his chance, and proposed the construction of a satellite constellation to wrap an electronic cocoon around Pandora similar to the one that envelops Earth. That proposal and the resultant development effort led to a series of promotions for him, all the way to the top of this enterprise. He now oversees its traditional activities along with the construction of the satellites that will provide time, location, voice and data communications, mapping, and resource identification services for Pandora. Once his satellites are on their way to Pandora, he will move up into the corporate offices in New York City, provided the bean-counters or political rivals don't trip him up first. His wife can't wait, she hates this "god-forsaken desert." He finds the desert beautiful and serene, a nice contrast to his working life. New York City is too much like his job, noisy, chaotic, and very, very busy.

With almost two hundred years of satellite technology to draw on, much functionality is being assembled into a number of small packages. The Pandora Satellite, PANSAT, for short, combines the best concepts from the ancient classics, GPS, LANDSAT, SPOT, TELSTAR, and Iridium, and implemented with the latest electronics and elements from modern communications and spy satellites. The biggest problem is dealing with the electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by all the moving fields in and around Pandora, especially the flux vortex that is is not well understood. These satellites and the systems that communicate with them include the latest advances in dealing with EMI, putting the development teams on the cutting, read that bleeding, edge of technology. JW's handling of the programs as the technical problems surfaced is what got him to his current position.

This satellite development effort is a big step forward for the group unofficially called "The Museums." With a round trip time of almost thirteen years, Earth time, each ISV is full of obsolete computer and communications gear when it returns. Each ISV has its own operations building in the high desert of New Mexico, away from most natural and man-made disasters, and not far from the ancient White Sands Space Harbor used for one original NASA Space Shuttle landing. RDA contracts with one of the major multinational aerospace companies to design, build, and install the new communications gear going into the next ISV departing Earth orbit, and the ground equipment going into the corresponding operations building. Once the space and ground equipment is turned over to RDA, called "becoming operational," it is used daily until the next refurbishment, logging thirteen years or more of continuous use. Many generations of technology come and go during a single round-trip flight. However, experience has shown that no major changes can be made to the ground equipment, risking a loss of communications with the in-flight ISV. So, the operations building remains essentially unchanged during the flight. In a sense, each building becomes a museum, first with the latest technology, and eventually becoming the last place on Earth where old technologies are still in daily use.

Another building in the desert complex is dedicated to the mission of recovering and distributing the data brought back from Pandora, known formally as the "Media Conversion Lab" and informally as "The Junkyard." Each flight to Pandora carries the latest in computer and networking gear, including the latest data storage devices. The first shuttle to Hell's Gate from a newly arrived ISV carries a backup system to copy every bit of data stored in all systems in the base. The ISV cannot leave Pandora orbit until three complete backups are finished and stowed safely on-board. When the ISV arrives at Earth, the backups are sent to this lab for recovery and reconstruction, as necessary, giving a complete "snapshot" that is saved in current storage technologies. This collection of all data from Pandora is distributed via virtual private networks to other RDA entities for analysis, and possibly dissemination via the Internet. Again, this lab keeps backup systems for about fifteen years, until all backup data is recovered.

The desert complex is off limits to the general public, but the RDA does run a full scale and very popular museum connected to the terminal building of the New Mexico Spaceport. This museum receives some of the best obsolete equipment from the desert complex, along with large displays of artifacts returned from Pandora, including plants and animals encased in clear plastic and items made by the Na'vi. Other artifacts and equipment are sent to museums around the world, including the China Space Museum in Beijing, the Memorial Museum of Cosmonautics in Moscow, and the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum in Washington, DC. One of the oldest and best known artifacts sits in the main lobby just outside his office suite and the RDA conference center here, a wood sprite securely encased in a dense, clear plastic cube. Looking a bit yellow and beat up, this artifact travels to numerous capitol cities for part of the year, and spends the rest of the time here where he and all other RDA employees in his enterprise can see it on a daily basis. Millions of humans have viewed this artifact in person, and almost every human alive has seen it on the RDA web site devoted to Pandora. Mr. Winston has one assistant whose sole assignment is handling requests for artifacts and obsolete equipment, scheduling exhibits, and arranging access to the old equipment still in use for maintenance training, engineering analysis, and documentation verification.

A red window pops up on JW's screen, right over the budget spreadsheet he is examining. He has his system in privacy mode, so this window could only be an emergency alert from his administrative assistant. She has not sent an alert like this for months, so it is definitely hot. It shows a highly classified email addressed to him, and reads:

MOST SECRET—RDA ONLY—NOT FOR DISSEMINATION

Mr. Winston,

Please clear your schedule and gather your staff. The Chairman, several board members, and select staff are flying to your location and will visit you and your team this afternoon. They will provide the necessary details at that time. Keep this meeting off the record as much as possible.

/s/ Executive Administrative Assistant for the Chairman

END OF MESSAGE

JW hits the intercom to his secretary. "Thanks for the alert. Please clear my schedule. Have my staff meet in my office in ten minutes. Also, connect me with the chief of security right away. Thanks again."

His phone rings. He picks it up, and hears it ring once. "Hello. Chief of Security".

"This is Mister Winston. I have VIPs flying in this afternoon. Please handle the arrangements."

"Yes, sir. Corporate Security has already contacted me. The landing has been scheduled and hotel rooms booked. We will be ready for your visitors, even though the visit is off the record."

"Thank you for your very efficient and discrete handling of this matter. Goodbye."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, sir."

JW disconnects and quickly dials the head of off-world ops. "Jerry, this is Mister Winston. Is anything hot going on right now?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Winston, but I can't say on this open line. I got paged by your secretary, and I'm on my way to your office. Fill you in when I get there."

"Good, the whole staff should be here by then, so you can tell us all at once."

"Yes, sir. Please order a secure link to your office from the ISV Venture Star FTL feed and archive. See you in ten."

"Thanks for the heads up, Jerry." JW hangs up the phone and wonders what on Pandora would bring the Chairman and staff out here to New Mexico from New York City.

He calls the chief of security directly. "This is Mister Winston again. I'm authorizing the activation of the secure link to my office. Set me up with all ISV Venture Star comm and archives, particularly FTL, and the same for all Pandora comm. The email request is forthcoming, with the highest priority. Please get your staff on the network changes immediately. Thank you again." He hangs up the phone and buzzes his secretary. "Please fill out a security request for secure comm to my office. Need everything available on Pandora and ISV Venture Star. Need it immediately. Don't know how long our visitors are staying, so request seven days. I'll extend it if necessary. When it's ready, send it to me for signature with highest priority handling. Thank you again."

He picks up the phone again, and calls his wife. As usual, he gets her voice mail. "Hello, dear. Something big has come up, and I may be stuck here tonight. Don't know how late I'll be. I won't know until this afternoon, so I'll call when I know more. Love you." He hangs up and sits back in his chair for an instant.

"Well, as long as this disaster is in progress, my rivals won't be able to harass me with the routine stuff." he thinks. "How can this become an opportunity for me to get ahead of the pack?"


	2. Chapter 2: Historical Interlude

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This story contains all original characters and situations, set on Earth immediately after the end of the movie. It is the obvious approach to dealing with the Pandoran uprising, with less than obvious consequences.

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. However, I do synthesize current events into a "history" of how RDA came into existence. I have endeavored to be thought provoking and not offensive. I welcome your reviews, but please do not flame me because you disagree with any political view expressed below. Rather, I encourage you to think about these ideas, come to your own conclusions, and then get politically involved in your area. Flaming is much easier than making a difference, but is of little value in itself.

**Chapter 2: Historical Interlude**

Osama Bin Laden went to his watery grave not knowing how spectacularly successful his attack on America proved to be. Like all historical events, much groundwork was laid by others beforehand to make that one attack so pivotal.

Ronald Reagan, in his zeal to rid the world of the "Evil Empire," took the first step. When he tightened export regulations on high-tech products, some manufacturers immediately opened manufacturing operations overseas beyond the reach of the new laws because the potential export market overwhelmed their existing sales in the USA. With lower labor costs and few environmental regulations, moving overseas to escape export restrictions was a no-brainer. By the end of the century, almost all high-tech products were made in Asia. The export controls effectively exported the technology and eliminated its continued development from America. Like the Roman Empire before it, America went on a long, slow decline, even though there were no Goths on the northern borders waiting to attack.

Bill Clinton also made a significant contribution. Once the USSR imploded, the need for a large military to contain it became politically expendable. His "Peace Dividend" also gutted the American intelligence agencies, so there was no one to "connect the dots" when al-Qaeda infiltrated and trained in plain sight within the borders of the USA. The attack on the World Trade Center was, on one hand, insignificant. Knocking down a few, admittedly huge, buildings in the wealthiest country on Earth should have no appreciable effect. On the other hand, the physical isolation of America has always made its people feel immune from outside attacks. Destroying the World Trade Center and damaging the Pentagon with American passenger jets shattered that immunity, and made the American people go insane. Not only did they give up many of their own hard-won freedoms, they also drove their country into bankruptcy to fight wars on the other side of the world against those who harbored al-Qaeda and other terrorists.

George W. Bush did his part by using this insanity to clean up the historical "loose ends", namely Saddam Hussein and Iraq, left by his father George H. W. Bush after the first Gulf war. Once the blood-lust of America was satisfied, the people found that their government has become a shambles. Again, Reagan showed the way. His administration enabled the savings and loan debacle and the looting of the Housing and Urban Development Administration, with few consequences for the perpetrators. At that time, the rest of the executive branch had the good manners to perform as expected. George W. Bush focused so much on the military and the war on terrorism that the rest of the executive branch quickly degenerated into cronyism. Mine disasters, the Gulf oil spill, Hurricane Katrina and the destruction of New Orleans, the housing bubble, the bank crises caused by lax regulations, hedge fund manipulations, and unimaginably huge Ponzi schemes were caused or made worse by inept government employees in the revolving door with business. Again, very few of the perpetrators were made to pay.

The attack on the World Trade Center was simply knocking out the single card that held the house of cards up, causing the slow-motion collapse of the American empire. The American people tried to keep things as they were by becoming conservative, but all that achieved was gridlock. In other words, the legislative branch could not function, because necessary political compromise was no longer rewarded by the electorate. This opened the door for the monied interests to take over. Corporations found that it was very cost effective to fund sympathetic politicians, high-powered lobbying firms, and slick ad campaigns like "clean coal". As Will Rogers said almost a century earlier, America had the best Congress money could buy. While voters focused their attention on "unsolvable" social issues like abortion, immigration, guns, same-sex marriage, and health care, the corporations made sure that laws were passed for their benefit, mainly eliminating taxes and regulations to increase profits, often shifting costs, such as health care and environmental remediation, to the government for future generations to pay.

Of course, the rest of the world was not immune from upheaval. As the European Union (EU) was formed and later expanded, stringent conditions were negotiated for each member country. While times were good, the conditions were manageable. When the world economy faltered in 2008, a number of European countries teetered on the edge of financial collapse. Only when the more stable EU countries put up guarantees would the multinational financial services corporations help to keep the EU afloat.

In the spring of 2011, the "Arab Spring" led to the overthrow of the tyrants that ruled the countries of Northern Africa, and chaos elsewhere else in the Islamic world. These countries usually had only three organizing elements, excluding religion; the tyrant's government, the military, and the local operations of multinational corporations. By knocking out the tyrant and neutralizing the military in these countries, the door was open for the multinational corporations to exert their influence with money and jobs, and instill a more benevolent hegemony over the people. In most cases, the people welcomed the change and became the consumers that businesses need to survive. Businesses reciprocated by leaning on the politicians to allow more personal freedoms and reigning in the secret police.

In this maelstrom of instability, the huge multinational corporations eventually provided enough influence to get the governments of the world operating again. Once they established a working relationship within a country that allowed the corporations to flourish and the supportive politicians to retain power, they started to look outward. Large scale wars are bad for business, but small scale wars are very profitable, especially for companies that can sell to both sides. So, small conflicts continued to pop up around the world to resolve ancient antagonisms, and fill the coffers of companies that supplied them.

Warfare can be very brutal, and definitely is counterproductive, making it unattractive in some quarters. The control of scarce resources has caused many wars in the past, and overpopulation was making another world war inevitable. So, the multinational corporations banded together and sold a bold solution to the friendly governments of the world. In exchange for immunity from anti-competition laws, a new, quasi-governmental agency could be formed to collect resources from space to ease the resource scarcity issues. Thus was born the Interplanetary Commerce Administration (ICA). As numerous companies had already invested in systems to exploit space resources, they agreed to become wholly-owned subsidiaries of a single holding corporation, the Resources Development Administration (RDA). The shareholders of these small companies received RDA shares in exchange, making the RDA one of the most widely held corporations overnight. RDA was hailed as the "new Microsoft and Intel combined." The individual companies that comprise RDA were too small to obtain contracts from ICA, but together as one became a compelling organization with the muscle and experience to fulfill the mission of ICA. The RDA negotiated with the ICA, and received monopoly rights for all off-world products in perpetuity, in exchange for banning weapons of mass destruction in space and limiting military power in space. Of course, these limitations meant little while exploiting the lifeless planets, moons, comets, and asteroids in Earth's solar system, but proved ICA was looking out for the people of Earth. After the initial agreements, a series of "xenophobic" regulations were imposed on RDA to protect Earth from contamination, assuaging the various groups that thought RDA got the better end of the deal. In little time, RDA became the largest non-governmental organization on and off of Earth. The pressure to reduce costs and increase profits caused the separate subsidiaries to get reorganized out of existence, and RDA morphed from a holding company to a full-service operation controlling almost everything above Earth's atmosphere. RDA negotiated joint ventures with other industries to get access to expertise it did not have: airlines to run passenger and cargo services between the Earth, Moon, and Mars; hotels to run resorts in Earth orbit and on the Moon and Mars; and pharmaceuticals to test and distribute new drugs developed off-planet. In all cases, RDA was very careful to retain as much control as possible, to maximize its profits and minimize its risks and liabilities.

Only when a humanoid species was found on a moon in the Alpha Centauri system did the limits on military power become an issue. As always, RDA was more nimble than ICA, mirroring the fact that corporations can always move faster than representative governments and their attendant bureaucracies. As Earth's dependence on RDA became stronger, and the tensions on Pandora increased, the RDA was quietly allowed to increase its Security Operations forces as it saw fit. The ban on weapons of mass destruction remained, and RDA could not obtain such weapons in any politically acceptable manner. Such weapons were not needed anyway. You cannot bomb a people back to the stone age if they currently live in the stone age.


	3. Chapter 3: Omatikaya

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This chapter contains only one original character, and is set on Pandora mostly before the last scene of the movie.

Author's Note: This is my first writing using the characters from the movie Avatar. Let me know if I have strayed too far from canon – I have tried to stay as true to Extended Collector's Edition with deleted scenes as possible.

**Chapter 3: Omatikaya**

As the injured return to Hell's Gate, the medical staff works feverishly to treat as many as possible. There are few actual battlefield wounds; the poisoned arrows and spears used by the Na'vi are terribly effective when they hit their intended targets. The injuries are mainly bites and crushing trauma from trampling by animals. Then, human Jake and the Na'vi forces arrive to reinforce the avatars holding the command center. Max is shocked to see how emaciated Jake has become. He and Norm are the newest avatar drivers, but Jake is practically living in the link, and has logged more hours than most drivers on Pandora. Max wants to examine human Jake and make him rest, but avatar Jake must lead his forces to mop up around the Well of Souls and secure Hell's Gate, so he goes straight to the link room with sentries to watch his link. No one is going to push that big red EMERGENCY STOP button without a deadly fight. The exam must wait. The focus changes to stabilizing all patients and preparing them for transport. Once the last injured are put on board the shuttle, the medical staff slows down. A few decide to leave on the shuttle with everyone being banished, including a woman avatar driver, as they desire to return to Earth rather than remain as exiles on Pandora.

Jake asks for volunteers to treat the injured Na'vi, and the remaining medical staff quickly responds, without even taking a break. They gather up all the supplies they can carry, taking two or three spare exopacks each. Avatar Jake takes Max and several duffel bags of supplies on his toruk. Max is terrified of this mode of travel, so Jake ties a rope harness on Max, and securely ties Max and the duffels onto his avatar body. The rest of the staff follows on pa'li, riding behind their Na'vi guides. The Na'vi have set up their hospital on the terraces around the Tree of Souls, with Mo'at and Neytiri directing the tsahiks and healers from all clans present. These injuries are much more severe, as the human weapons are much more damaging. Max helps with triage, and as they arrive, the tawtute healers take on the worst injuries of Na'vi who can be saved, as human medicine has much more experience with such wounds. Human Norm appears out of the forest wild-eyed and disheveled, but immediately helps Max and the other humans by translating and updating records. He verifies that his avatar was killed in action, and gets verification that Trudy was shot down. Max is glad to see Norm working hard, because drivers who lose their avatars are susceptible to deep depression and suicide. The humans, except for Norm, are horrified as the clan leaders do their duty and dispatch those who cannot be saved. Even Jake is seen finishing off several of his clan members, with other clan members solemnly watching and singing the funeral rites led by Mo'at or Neytiri. Max is impressed that Jake has taken on his new role so quickly and naturally, even though this particular duty is so inhuman. However, he saw Jake's human body back at Hell's Gate, and knows Jake must take a long break very soon or face a major health crisis.

While the healers are tending to the injured, the rest of the Na'vi forces are scouring the forest around the Well of Souls. Their highest priority is finding any injured survivors that were missed during the first sweep. All human artifacts, except for the DMTs, also called dog-tags, are picked up and collected in piles alongside artifacts too large to move, such as the shattered AMP suits and the burned-out hulks of the downed gunships and shuttle. At his express command, all dog-tags are turned over to Jake, who takes the time to ask many questions about the discovery of each. He also has the nearest available human, usually Norm, take notes for later updates to the RDA personnel records. He may have fought against them, but Jake still cares deeply for his brothers and sisters in arms. Pa'li and ikran that are too badly injured are put down; those that can be healed are led to pastures where they can be treated and guarded from predators. The dead pa'li and ikran are given suitable prayers for their service to the Na'vi, and are left where they fell to reward the predators and scavengers that came to the aid of the Na'vi defending the Well of Souls. The remains of dead humans and Na'vi are gathered and transported to the plains around the Well. The Na'vi are buried in one mass grave near the sacred tree, and the humans are buried in a separate mass grave much further away. One unique body is found, Norm's avatar that was killed in action. It is buried in the line of graves near the sacred tree holding those that died here from wounds received when Hometree was destroyed, alongside the human body of Grace and the body of Tsu'tey. Norm stays away from his avatar's burial, but a contingent from Plains clans attend along with the Omatikaya and humans that know him. That night, the entire Na'vi encampment holds a victory celebration, tempered by the great losses suffered during the battle.

The next afternoon, Mo'at gives the Grace avatar back to the humans. Max takes charge of the unconscious avatar, preparing it for transport back to Hell's Gate. Although most think it should be buried with Grace's human body, Max sees another use for it, but must work out the ethical and moral issues first. He asks Jake for a private meeting, but is horrified when Jake waves Mo'at, Neytiri, and Norm to join them for the discussion.

"Er, Jake, I want to discuss some very private and sensitive issues with you first. We can bring in the others later."

Jake sighs as he sits down, Na'vi style, and says "We are all pressed for time, so let's just get it settled."

"These are sensitive medical issues, and I don't know which topics are taboo. There was a time on Earth when I could have been beheaded or burned at the stake for what I need to discuss."

Mo'at is surprised by his words, and says in her most calm and quiet voice. "Maxpatel, you are gentle when dealing with patients, and fierce when fighting injuries or diseases. We know you are a gifted healer, and you know much more about Na'vi bodies than we do. You are saving injured Na'vi whom we could not save, and we are very grateful. If you touch on a forbidden topic, we will not harm you, but might tell you to stop. However, there is no medical topic that is forbidden."

Max looks very uncomfortable, but starts in. "I've been told you and Neytiri are married. Congratulations are in order."

Jake beams, and then his face falls. "Uh, yes, we are mated before Eywa, for just over a week now. It's very different here, very private. It was pretty sudden and unexpected for us, too. That's why we were in the Tree of Voices the morning it was bulldozed. Almost got my avatar killed because Grace wouldn't let me link until I ate breakfast. Guess we're the last to get mated there. Sorry, I've been a little busy. Should have told everyone back at Hell's Gate. I apologize, Max."

Now Mo'at looks unhappy. "Our way is to give the newly mated couple eight days away from all clan duties, time to learn about each other. Your eight days have been a time of great sorrow. I will see to it that you get your eight days together."

Neytiri now has her turn at looking unhappy. "Jake and I need the eight days, but we cannot go while our clan has no home. Thank you, Sa'nok, but please don't send us away yet. We must take care of the clan first."

Mo'at reaches out and takes a hand from Jake and Neytiri each into her hands. "The Omatikaya Clan is very lucky to have its clan leader and next Tsahik more concerned with the welfare of the clan than themselves. Over time, you will learn that the clan reflects your relationship. It is clear to me now that Eywa made you say hateful things to each other just before Hometree was destroyed. Ma 'itan, you had to say something to shatter the trust in your beloved wife. Ma 'ite, you had to drive your beloved husband away, to make him do something normally very stupid, challenge a toruk. Only by compelling him to become Toruk Macto could Eywa get the clans together to force the evil tawtute away. Eywa's will has been done, now you both need to heal your hearts. After we are done here, you two must get something to eat and then go to the cave assigned to me, and stay together for the night. Make tsaheylu and share your feelings. I will post sentries so that you are not disturbed." The mated pair look as if they are going to object, so Mo'at raises her hand and says in her most commanding voice, "It has been decided. You will get your eight days later, but your hearts must begin healing today. When you return from your eight days together, we will have a feast in your honor. I will see to it that all of Jake's tawtute friends are also invited." Max and Norm nod their assent.

Jake puts his hands up, and says "We will do as you command, Tsahik. When I landed my toruk in the Well of Souls after our first flight, I did not know how I would be welcomed, but when Neytiri said 'I See you' to me, I knew everything between us would be worked out. We will do as you say, and maybe a little more." Jake smiles broadly as Neytiri can only blush and look away.

Norm looks to Mo'at, and offers "Tell your sentries, if anyone finds dog tags, they can give them to me. I know what to do with them, and what questions Jake wants answered."

Mo'at nods. "Thank you, Normspellman."

Norm looks to Jake. "Jake, you're the boss, no one questions you. But, they'll question me. What should I say about collecting dog tags?"

Jake says "You cannot beat a foe if you do not respect that foe first. We beat the tawtute because they did not respect the Na'vi or Eywa. I respect the tawtute because I know we will fight them again."

"Wow! That sounds very deep. And I thought you were a skxawng." Everyone in the group smiles or laughs.

Even though Jake is smiling, he looks at Norm and says "Enough of that. Max has something important to discuss. Go on."

Max blushes, looking even more embarrassed than before, and says "It seems everyone has become unhappy, and the really bad news is not out yet. I don't know what you have been told about the Avatar program, but there is one very personal issue you need to know. RDA has always been concerned about avatars procreating," Max sees both Mo'at and Neytiri frowning, "making babies. They do not want to be bothered with baby avatars, so avatars are genetically designed to be sterile, uh, cannot make babies." Everyone is dead silent, and Norm is blushing now. "This means you two will not be having babies, not without a lot of help." Max pauses, and sees shocked looks all around.

Mo'at says quietly "I wondered about that the first night you came to us, Jakesully. Male adults have an odor that affects female adults, that comes from just below the base of your tails. That is why I pulled your tail up while examining you that night. I have never smelled that from you. The uniltìrantokx, dream walker body, has many subtle differences with the Na'vi body."

Max continues "To complicate matters, humans do not have much understanding of Na'vi reproduction. Even the experience of avatars has not helped much. For example, we don't understand the role of tsaheylu. Mo'at just commanded you to do tsaheylu later today. I saw Jake's avatar doing tsaheylu with his toruk when I flew out here. The direhorse riders do tsaheylu with their steeds. Many avatars have tried tsaheylu among themselves, but it never works. Sometimes, the tendrils grab hold briefly, then they let go, and will never connect again."

Mo'at speaks softly "What you describe is what happens when children try, or when two adults that are too close, say brother and sister, try."

Max hits his forehead with his palm, and says "Of course! All avatars are made from the same genetic base collected many years ago. They are all brothers and sisters. Would be identical, if it were not for the human genes added from the drivers."

Mo'at looks at Max, and asks with her stern commanding voice, "What is this genetic base you mentioned?"

Max looks to Jake, who simply nods yes. "One of the first human explorers here on Pandora, that is the human name for this moon, ..."

Norm pipes up "Eywa'eveng." Mo'at nods.

"... encountered a young hunter who was injured. Actually, he heard a pack of viperwolves ..."

Norm interjects again "nantang."

"... yapping, and chased them off after killing some with his machine gun. Then, he found the unconscious hunter under some bushes, obviously injured by the, uh, nantangs. He treated the hunter's bites, and wiped him off with a towel. When the hunter came to, he got up and ran away. I'm sure that explorer was the first human the hunter ever saw. When the explorer returned to base, he put the dirty towel in the recycle bin. Another physician researcher took the bloody towel, recovered as much blood and tissue as he could, and sequenced the genome for that hunter. That is the basis for all avatars made by RDA. They are all brothers and sisters to that unknown hunter."

Mo'at looks deep in thought, and then speaks up. "I know this story. It happened when I was very little. The father of Ateyo's mother told my predecessor about an unusual encounter. He was chased by a pack of nantang, and went up a tree to escape. One nantang jumped on him from a higher branch, and knocked him to the ground. He woke up, expecting to be with Eywa, and instead was greeted by a red-faced demon wearing strange brown clothes. He ran away, as fast as he could, so the demon could not follow him. At first, the Tsahik didn't know what to make of his story. But when she and the healers looked at his injuries, they realized the demon had treated him in ways unknown to them. As more encounters were reported, she came to realize that the demons are what we call tawtute today. She told me to watch these tawtute, she always had bad feelings about them."

Jake sits upright. "And she was right. I'll be damned, we're all related to Tsu'tey. He is, was, the son of Ateyo. I'm glad I don't have to explain this to him. That also means that we really are brothers, or cousins at least. Max, concerning tsaheylu, the best I can tell you is that it allows one creature to plug into the nervous system of another. When I bond with a pa'li, a direhorse, I can feel what it feels. It doesn't know language, so we don't talk with each other. But, I can look where to go, and it can see what I see and go there. When I bond with Neytiri, I feel what she feels. That makes sex much better, because I know immediately what works or what doesn't work. She doesn't have to tell me. We can use language through the bond, but opening up and sharing feelings is so much better. The Na'vi male and female parts on the outside are a little different from human parts, but not that different. The only surprise for me is the lack of pubic hair on Na'vi. My human body has far more pubic hair than my avatar body, but what little it has is more than the Na'vi I've seen. It seems Na'vi have hair only on their heads and the tips of the tails."

Max twists around, and yanks a leaf from the bush behind him. Immediately, both Mo'at and Neytiri mumble something to themselves. Max looks to Jake again with a questioning look, who says "They are thanking the bush for the gift of the leaf."

Sheepishly, Max grins. "Oh, guess I have a lot to learn about Na'vi ways."

Norm adds, "I've been studying them for most of my life, and I often feel like I haven't scratched the surface yet."

Max repeatedly stabs the stem of the leaf with his pen, leaving a row of craters. He pulls out another device that looks like his pen, only fatter and sculpted. "Don't know what your predecessor said, but say these holes in this leaf are a viperwolf, uh, nantang bite. With a laser scalpel, the usual treatment is to cut the tissue out around the bite like this, avoiding blood vessels and nerves." He switches on the scalpel, and cuts two lines just along the holes, cutting out a neat wedge of tissue. While he is cutting, a continuous stream of smoke rises from the laser, leaving an acrid odor. "Must cut at the right speed, too fast causes bleeding, too slow causes scarring and retards the healing. Once the wedge is removed, the wound is pinched together, and a spray-on bandage applied. The hunter did not get the follow-on treatment that keeps a scar from forming, so he would have had a scar marking the incision, probably for the rest of his life."

Mo'at looks at Max with wonder, and says "Yes, he always had a scar on his forearm, and did not remember how it came to be. We would clean out each puncture individually. We have herbs that clean the wound, stop the bleeding, and deaden the pain. These are chopped together and sprinkled into the wounds. Next, we apply a sticky liquid made by a certain insect to fill the wounds, keep the wounds clean, and keep the herbs in place. Finally, we wrap leaves or cloth strips over the wounds."

"Those leaves or cloth strips are what we call bandages. You have seen the more complicated bandages we use on the injured we are treating."

"Thank you, Maxpatel, for showing us one of your techniques. I'm afraid that is keeping you from what you must discuss."

Max picks back up. "This is a good lead-in to another issue I have. That blood and wedge of flesh from the hunter's forearm are the only samples used to sequence the Na'vi genome. With all the various clans here, I would really like to collect blood samples from each clan so I can get a better handle on the genetics of the Na'vi. Everything so far has been based on that one hunter. There are two problems, I don't know if collecting samples is taboo, and I need to keep the samples on ice, so someone will have to go back to Hell's Gate for ice."

Norm says, "The link module from Site 26 is nearby, and we moved several refrigerators into it before flying it out here. Quaritch wrecked one link and the big window, but there is still power and the refrigerators were working fine last time I was in there. They're lab grade refrigerators, and can be adjusted down below zero C. You can put samples in one, and make ice in another."

Max brightens up. "That's great! I don't need to freeze the samples, but making them very cold will help when transporting them back to Hell's Gate. Is there any problem with taking blood samples? Is it taboo?"

Mo'at asks "What is taboo? You keep saying that."

Jake replies "Something that is taboo is something that is forbidden. I remember my first night here when you stabbed me and tasted my blood. Is that something only a Tsahik does?"

"Yes. Only a Tsahik wields a Thorn of Eywa, and uses it only to check blood. No one else in the clan does that, but, then again, there is no reason for anyone else to do so."

Max asks, "So, healers do not take blood from patients?"

"That is true. If they suspect a problem that requires checking the blood, they ask me, and I do the check. I've been doing this for a long time, and I know what to See, to smell and taste as you would say."

Max says "That's amazing! I know Na'vi have much better senses, just never thought that blood testing could be done that way."

Jake says "You know, if Toruk Macto asks for volunteers, everyone here will line up to give you samples. What do you need for your study?"

"I have a top-notch sequencer back in my lab. Unfortunately, don't have any grad students to run it, just the med staff, but I think we will have more time on our hands in the near future. I'd like to get six to eight samples per clan, from unrelated Na'vi. Haven't done the math yet to determine the actual sample size needed, but that would be plenty. We did bring lots of supplies out here, I could draw samples from everyone without running out."

Jake smirks, and says "Well, seeing how Neytiri and I have our work cut out for us for the rest of the day," Neytiri hits his shoulder, hard, "ouch, maybe Mo'at could explain what you are doing to the other tsahiks. From each clan, you should get the clan leader and tsahik, along with their healers and several of their warriors. That will give you a good mix of men and women from each clan. If any Tsahik objects, just skip that clan, But, I think all will agree. Would be best to have the tsahik stand with you as you take the samples."

Mo'at asks "Why are you doing this, Maxpatel?"

Max answers "I haven't thought through everything yet, but Norm needs a new avatar. If I can work out some of the problems using better genetic data, I could make replacement avatars for everyone, fully functional with less subtle differences, capable of fitting into Na'vi civilization better, the way Jake has. The avatar program has never really lived up to its potential, for various reasons."

Mo'at looks straight at Max, and using her stern voice again, asks "Why do you say that?"

Max answers, somewhat hesitantly, "I think RDA management originally intended for the avatars to be the overseers, getting Na'vi to work the unobtainium mines as unskilled laborers for little or no wages. However, the Na'vi do not have the cultural impetus to work jobs the way humans do, and no way has been found to change that. Then, after the decision was made to study the Na'vi, the avatar drivers were picked as post-doctoral fellows by RDA. Such researchers are taught to maintain scientific objectivity. In other words, they want to study the Na'vi without being affected by what they see. Also, they don't want to cause problems with the Na'vi like the anthropologists that studied the Yąnomamö of South America. All avatar drivers must study that sad affair, and thoroughly learn to keep their distance. I think Jake is the only exception."

Jake says "Yeah, my first night among the Na'vi, when I said I wanted to learn, Mo'at told me 'It is hard to fill a cup that is already full.'"

Choking back his laughter, Max continues, "Exactly. I wouldn't say all avatar drivers have full cups, but until Jake here, they all held back from embracing the Na'vi way of life. Grace went the furthest by wearing Na'vi jewelry, even on her human body. I can see how Mo'at would be frustrated by the avatars not working to fit into Na'vi life. 'Going native' is a widely known phenomena, and no one wants that label in their personnel files. My guess is RDA would fire any avatar driver that is going native. If we are going to survive on Pandora, we must learn much more about living here, and that will go much faster if we can work with the Na'vi while they show us what they know."

Jake looks around the group, and asks, "Has anyone told Max about Grace?"

"I heard she died from gunshot wounds. Quaritch shot at Trudy's Samson as you were leaving, so I assumed that's how she got shot."

"That's all true, Max, but there is one very important part missing. Mo'at tried to save her by transferring her spirit into her avatar, permanently."

Now Max looks shocked. Looking at Mo'at, he asks "Really, you can do that? We've never been able to do that, but then no one has tried too seriously because no one wants to kill their human body in the process."

Mo'at looks uncomfortable. "Her wounds were too great, there was not enough time for the transfer to work. To be honest, I have never tried a transfer before. When Toruk Macto begged for the help of Eywa, it was here at the Tree of Souls. I did not know if there was anything I could do for Graceaugustine. I made tsaheylu with the sacred tree, and asked for guidance. Eywa showed me this transfer, which was common during the time before the First Songs. However, Eywa requires many adult Na'vi to make tsaheylu with the roots of the sacred tree and ask for the transfer to keep it from being done for wrong purposes. Fortunately, many clan members knew Grace from her school, so there was no problem. Even though it came right after the destruction of Hometree, everyone could concentrate enough to make it work, but Grace was just too weak and died before it could be accomplished."

Jake looks to Max. "I want you to know about this spirit transfer capability. I think you are going to give me hell for the bad shape my human body is in, and I think the best solution for me is to permanently move into my avatar body as soon as possible." Both Mo'at and Neytiri look at Jake with a start.

"Jake, I last saw your human body back at Hell's Gate, and I'm very concerned for you. Your hard work with Neytiri over the last three months has made your avatar body very strong, but your avatar is of no value if your human body collapses. Yes, permanently transferring to your avatar body will get you past the impending crisis with your human body, but you still have the fertility problem with your avatar. If you take a long rest now, and pace yourself better afterward, your human body can carry you through the time it takes for me to make you a new avatar. One that is fertile and maybe more like the Na'vi."

"Well, I'll think about it, and discuss it with Neytiri today. But, I've got to find a new home for the Omatikaya Clan and get it started, and I have to talk to the other clans here to get organized because the next ISV arrives in nine or ten months, and I need to help you get organized back at Hell's Gate, and a million other things. I really can't afford the down time, so the only choice is the spirit transfer. On the other hand, I don't know if Eywa is willing for me to transfer. I have to rely on Mo'at to ask Eywa, and to coach me so I know what to do to 'pass through the Eye of Eywa, and return.' I might run into Dr. Augustine while I'm there and never get back."

Mo'at looks to Jake, and says, "I will ask Eywa, but since you are Toruk Macto, I have little doubt that she will embrace your request. She may not say anything about passing through. That is a question of your heart, and I don't See any problem there. You will have to deal with Dr. Augustine on your own, if you do encounter her on the way."

"I hope I find her on a good day." Jake, Norm, and Max all laugh, thinking about Grace's temper tantrums. Neytiri is mystified, as she spent many hours at Grace's school, and saw only her best side. "Max, another thing to consider is to make avatars for all humans back at Hell's Gate, and then transfer everyone, so there are no humans left. Mo'at will have to take that up with Eywa." The entire group looks stunned at this vision of Jake's.

Max recovers and asks "Let me get the genome sequence results first and see what I can do, then we can decide on the number of avatars to make. Is there any chance of getting Grace out of Eywa and into her avatar body?"

Mo'at answers, looking downward "I am not certain, Maxpatel. Usually, when someone goes to Eywa, it is forever. Since she was in the midst of the transfer, it is not certain if she could be recovered now."

"I ask for a reason that goes back to the main topic today. Human fertility treatments often result in multiple births. But the structure of the Na'vi womb is such that some think multiple births are not possible. Do the Na'vi have multiple births?"

Both Mo'at and Neytiri have troubled looks. Neytiri says "Most Na'vi women have more than one baby."

Norm figures out the problem first. "What Max needs to know is whether Na'vi have more than one baby at the same time. Don't know if Jake has told you yet, but he was born with an identical twin, his brother Tom. I worked with Tom for three years before he died, and now I've known Jake for over a quarter of a year. Do the Na'vi have two or more babies born at the same time?"

Both Mo'at and Neytiri look at each other and laugh. Neytiri rattles off what sounds like a childhood nursery rhyme, mostly translated to English. "Palulukan, nantang, and fwampop usually have more than one baby at a time. Talioang, 'angtsìk, yerik, pa'li and syaksyuk usually have only one baby at a time, but rarely have two babies. Na'vi have only one baby at a time."

Max asks again "So, Na'vi do not have two or more babies at a time?"

Mo'at answers "No. I have heard of times when there are two, but the babies never survive. There just isn't enough room inside the mother for more than one baby."

"That is what I feared. Humans usually have one baby at a time, but there is a small probability of more than one baby, and the body of most mothers can accommodate several. When human fertility treatments began, several eggs would be collected from the mother, fertilized outside the body, and then implanted into the mother's womb. Because the probability of success for a single egg was so low, multiple eggs were used. As success rates improved, multiple births became more common. I think the most human babies occurring naturally was twelve, but most did not live. There have been cases of eight babies, all living, after this fertility therapy was used. Success rates are good enough now that most doctors will only implant one or two fertilized eggs. Since Na'vi mothers can only carry one baby, that means only one fertilized egg can be implanted at a time. As this has never been done for avatars or Na'vi, the success rate could be very low."

Mo'at looks very thoughtful, and quietly says "I can understand how this can work, but I never dreamed that such a thing is possible. Your medicine is beyond our imagining. And humans have been doing this fertility therapy for a long time?"

"Yes, for more than two centuries. That's over two hundred years Earth time. More than two very long lifetimes here." Max pauses to see if Mo'at says more, but she is still pondering the wonder of human medicine. He presses on with his issues. "There are a number of ways we can proceed. When the two of you are ready, come to Hell's Gate. I will need Neytiri just before the middle of her cycle. I will need Jake after two or three days of no sexual activity, after your sperm count has recovered. Once the eggs are fertilized, we have several options. One is to implant one egg in Neytiri, and see how that turns out. Another option to consider is using surrogate mothers. There are two female avatars available without drivers, Grace's and Ivanna Petrakov's."

Jake asks, "What happened to her? I didn't hear of any avatar casualties."

Max looks down, and softly answers "There were no casualties, or even injuries, with the avatars. Her uncle is high up in RDA's space operations enterprise, I think number two there. She decided to return to Earth. She is a microbiologist, and made some amazing discoveries here. But, she spent the minimum time required in her avatar, and never did much in it except work in the garden. We will really miss her, because she kept the garden in excellent shape. She's the one that got Grace to look at the roots of the plants here."

Jake looks down, "Well, I know life here without RDA's support is going to get very rough, and keeping anyone here who doesn't want to stay is asking for trouble. Sorry she left, though. What did she discover?"

"Her first day in her avatar, she went out to the garden, and took some soil and root samples. She isolated many viruses from those samples,and then began looking at how those viruses affect the plants and animals here. One virus is in every plant she and Grace examined, and seems to stimulate root growth. Ivanna and Grace argued for hours about that virus, because they cannot find an evolutionary reason for it. Ivanna is convinced that that virus was manufactured by some alien race to encourage root growth, but no reason for root growth has been found. That is what Grace was working on when she died."

Norm adds, "Yeah, our first sortie into the forest, just before Jake got chased off by a palulukan, Grace showed me how the roots pass electrical signals from tree to tree. Signal transconductance she calls it. At site 26, she came up with an experimental set-up so she could record the signals. However, all signal processing software she used on the recordings hasn't given any usable results. Think she was going to send the recordings back to Stanford and have the EE department analyze them for her. So, Ivanna got her onto that line of research."

"Yes, and she had other interesting results. One widespread virus lives in all plants, but has no apparent host to attack. Ivanna thinks it was designed to inhibit the growth of grasses. Only problem, no one has found any grasses for testing. Maybe it is working perfectly. While Grace was running her school, she asked the students about the plants familiar to the Omatikaya. She showed the students pictures of grasses that grow on Earth, but none have seen anything like them. That is something high on the list of things to find on Pandora, or at least was, before recent events. Grace tried to get Ivanna to go out in the field and look for grasses, but Ivanna was happy staying in the lab and garden. Don't think she ever left Hell's Gate."

Jake asks "Did she have any personal problems?"

Max answers "Not here. Her husband died from a lab accident in Africa. He was a microbiologist on call to the UN, and got sent into Africa for one of the new diseases that breaks out there every generation or so. Think he identified the latest super-strain of ebola, and it cost him his life. She gave up a promising academic career to come here shortly after he died. Rumor has it that her uncle offered to give her a recommendation, but she refused, saying she wanted no appearance of favoritism. Unlike Norm and most other drivers, she had not studied Na'vi before applying, but her research credentials were so good, she was accepted anyway. Her work here proved she was a good pick, even though her avatar was a waste."

Jake returns the conversation back to the main topic. "OK, you have two female avatars without drivers. Keeping Grace's avatar alive makes sense as long as there is a chance that Grace could be retrieved out of Eywa. Ivanna's avatar is totally useless, except for being a surrogate mother. If Max would ask the other female avatars for volunteers, my guess is that we would have more surrogate mothers than we could use."

Max says "Yes, that's true. And there are good medical reasons for using avatars with drivers. However, there are two avatars without drivers, and using them for surrogates will be easier to explain when RDA returns. Also, there is no driver available for retaliation if RDA returns in force and takes back Hell's Gate."

Jake replies, rubbing his forehead "Yeah, I see where you're going. Keep those avatars alive, for now. Well, the clan is my family now, and I need to find a home for them. So, you have plenty of time to look at the genetics. After we get a new Hometree and have our honeymoon, we can discuss this in more detail. Neytiri, you've been very quiet. Have any questions for Max?"

Neytiri says quietly "I never dreamed there would be a problem with us having children. Max says everything so plainly, but it is so new for me. I will have many more questions after I think about this. But, there is one question bothering me now. What does it mean to collect my eggs?"

Max looks at Neytiri, and says "It is better to discuss this back in my lab, where I can show you the equipment and pictures of the possible procedures. Humans usually have two choices, invasive and non-invasive. The invasive approach uses small cuts in your belly to insert instruments to find and remove your eggs. The non-invasive approach inserts similar instruments through the vaginal opening, the opening between your legs where babies are born. Many human mothers choose the invasive approach, because they do not like the idea of putting the instruments into their openings. Since there are always risks of complications when making cuts, I prefer the non-invasive approach, but it is your decision. Fertility therapy is a very personal and private issue for the parents, and I will give you all the information you need to make informed decisions, and will do whatever you want. I don't have Na'vi sized instruments now, but when I get back to Hell's Gate, I will have them made. I will make the instruments for both approaches, so you can see what I'm talking about."

Neytiri responds, "Thank you, Max. You have given us much to think about, and we did not have to kill you for what you say." The whole group laughs, even though Max blushes again.

Jake looks to Max, and makes a request that also sounds like a command. "Max, you and your staff need to research something else. I'm concerned that the human population here on Pandora is too small to be viable in the long term. When I suggested making avatars for all humans here, that is the reason why. If they can be made identical to Na'vi," he holds up his hands and wiggles his little fingers, "that is even better. Either way, the humans here have to make some hard choices for long term survival."

Max hangs his head, and answers "Will do. I started to think about that as the shuttle was being loaded up for the last time. Can you get someone to take Grace's avatar back to Hell's Gate?"

Jake stands up. "OK. One more thing first, and then we'll wrap up. The military has something called operational security, OPSEC for short. Basically means not giving away any information accidentally. Like soldiers going into battle with their cell phones turned on and transmitting their GPS coordinates. SecOps did not have a chance to destroy the computers at Hell's Gate, so they are still usable, but I don't want any information in them that could be used against us. So, Max and Norm, when you get back to Hell's Gate, see if some computers can be taken off the network and set up in a locked room with no connections to the outside. I don't want viability issues, or a better genetics map of the Na'vi, or my fertility therapy, or any other plans we make getting stolen by RDA hackers. Clear?"

Both Max and Norm nod their heads yes, even though neither know what can be done. This will take some research and work by the more technically inclined personnel back at Hell's Gate.

Jake is now in full command mode. "Let's recap. Short-term assignments first. Norm, take Max to the link module, and get the refrigerators cleaned out and running at the right temps. I will get someone to take Grace's avatar back today, and return with ice and coolers early in the morning just in case the refrigerators aren't working out. I will also get some ikran riders out looking for candidate trees for the new Hometree while they're hunting to feed everyone here. Jake and Neytiri are to get an early supper and go to Mo'at's cave for a very serious time of healing. Mo'at is to get the sentries posted and spread the word that Max needs blood samples from all clans tomorrow morning. Also, set up a meeting of all clan leaders and tsahiks tomorrow at the midday meal to discuss the next ISV arrival. Norm is to handle any new dog-tag finds. Max is to take care of wounded here. Human Jake is to slow down a bit to avoid health problems. Long-term assignments. Jake and Neytiri need to discuss the fertility therapy options, family size, timing, and so forth. We will go to Hell's Gate and see Max to work out details. Max and Norm need to get OPSEC in place at Hell's Gate, and then look into the viability issue and how to deal with it. Max to keep driver-less avatars alive and well, work up better genetics of the Na'vi, get fertility instruments made, and make a new and improved avatar for Norm. Mo'at is to commune with Eywa and see about me transferring permanently into my avatar, maybe transferring all humans eventually. Did I miss anything?" Everyone shakes their heads no.

Jake looks to the group, and says "Thanks for your help. These are hard times for all of us. Don't be afraid to bring anything up. Mo'at and Neytiri know that we humans have much to learn, and they have always been willing to teach me what I need to know. Likewise, we have much to teach them. Another topic to consider is how much we should teach them, because we do not want the Na'vi to pick up the human traits that have lead to the destruction of Earth. I worry more about that than anything else, as Neytiri could tell you. When things get better with the clan, we will spend some time at Hell's Gate to plan for the next ISV. Max, thank you and thank your staff for the good work you are doing here, healing the worst injuries. Norm, thanks for all you do, and your translating skills are invaluable." With that, the group disperses and gets to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Jerry Shipley

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This story contains all original characters and situations, set on Earth immediately after the end of the movie. It is the obvious approach to dealing with the Pandoran uprising, with less than obvious consequences.

**Chapter 4: Jerry Shipley**

Jerry smiles as he hangs up the call from Mr. Winston by pushing a button on his steering wheel. The politicians have little use for him except during budget battles and emergencies. Budget battles are pretty routine, but when emergencies occur, they always call him first. He is their best cover, especially because he is in charge of the team hired to help RDA recover from the worst space disaster in history.

RDA uses numerous space ships to move supplies and personnel throughout the solar system, mainly between the primary RDA deep space station and the mining outposts on various bodies in the asteroid and Kuiper belts. This deep space station is at the L2 Lagrangian point behind Earth opposite the Sun and well beyond the orbit of Luna. It is the main collection point for ice, carbon, and metals. The ice is melted and filtered, and used both for drinking and ore processing, and after hydrolysis in solar plants is also used for breathing and making organic compounds. Solar power is also used to refine the metals. The stony residues and slag are distributed around the habitable modules for radiation and micrometeorite shielding.

Early on, RDA bought their own ships and trained their own personnel to fly them. Of course, these vast capital outlays made the bean counters very unhappy. Over time, RDA moved to a business model more like the 18-wheel lorries on Earth when petroleum was still used as fuel, where RDA contracts with logistics companies to provide dispatchers that plan and schedule shipments and then competitively contract with owner-operators to move the freight and personnel. Many small corporations were formed to buy space ships from the large, multinational aerospace companies and fly them to carry RDA loads. Not all of them prosper, but enough ships are profitable to continually attract new players. RDA also heavily advertises how they are encouraging private enterprise in space, drawing in more companies to provide space transport services. The early RDA space ships had Earth-based control rooms modeled on those mission control centers popularized with early manned space flight, requiring large numbers of highly compensated personnel, mostly engineers and scientists, using lots of custom systems. These huge expenditures also drew much scrutiny from the bean counters. RDA quickly moved to the private aviation model, closing the control centers and giving each ship captain total responsibility for his or her ship. Likewise, the administrator for each outpost was given total operational responsibility along with total profit and loss responsibility, cutting the umbilical with RDA for day to day decisions. RDA worked themselves from a high cost, high risk space transportation operation to a lean, low cost, low risk producer of raw materials from space. Then, the unthinkable occurred.

For reasons that will never be fully understood, an inbound ship collided with an outbound ship near an outpost in the asteroid belt, with the inbound wreckage showering down onto the outpost. The collision is believed to have killed all humans on both ships almost immediately. Most humans in the outpost were killed when the debris rained down and knocked holes in the air-tight structures. Those in the outpost surviving the initial onslaught died a slow death. If RDA had maintained a full-time link with the outpost, maybe it could have managed the disaster in a more acceptable manner. However, news of the disaster was discovered by two teen brothers, who pushed it out onto the Internet in real-time.

The brothers had a grandfather who was one of a dying breed, an amateur radio operator, commonly called a "ham." Their grandfather had collected almost every type and kind of radio ever produced. Many ancient technologies, vacuum tubes, discrete transistors, Morse code keys, radio teletype, slow scan television, and their successors, could be found in his collection. His wife died young, a victim of an accident, and after their children grew up and moved out, he filled the house from basement to attic with his obsolete technical treasures. Next, he filled his garage, and put up a number of "temporary" outbuildings to hold the overflow. His property was covered with radio antenna towers and dishes, including a ten meter dish salvaged from a defunct defense contractor. This property was all that remained of the old family farm that was sold off in pieces to fund the ham's passion. The old farm was not subject to zoning laws, and was "grandfathered" as suburbs were built completely around it. Compared to the surrounding tidy developments, it was very unkempt. Many neighbors hoped it would be cleaned up after the death of the old man.

The ham finally died, and later that very day one of his sons took his family out to the old homestead. None of the children or grandchildren shared their father's interest in radio, but they knew he left many units powered up around the clock. They wanted to reduce the electric bill, and possibly avoid a fire, so they walked throughout the property, shutting off everything they could. The two grandsons opened the door into the outbuilding beside the ten meter dish, and walked in to hear the first maydays sent from the damaged outpost. The older brother remembered his grandfather using the equipment and quickly responded, even using his grandfather's call sign, sounding fairly competent. He didn't know how far out this outpost is, but remembered his grandfather saying signals could take half an hour for close outposts, and many hours for the furthest outposts. After he transmitted his reply, he sat back and waited. The younger brother ran to his father, and explained the situation. Soon, the whole family crowded into the radio shack, listening to the outpost call for help and waiting to hear something different. The father called his lawyer, and asked him to contact RDA and tell them what was happening. Of course, the lawyer called a friend at a local television station first, who immediately dispatched a mobile studio out to the ham's property. The younger brother took his father's phone, and recorded the scene, dumping the video out on the Internet for the world to experience. When the TV truck arrived, they brought in their professional equipment, and took over for the younger brother, putting the brothers together in the now iconic image beside the ancient microphone and radio. They also sent a feed to the network headquarters in New York City, who broke the news nationally. The RDA corporate officers first learned of the incident when the network called asking for their reaction, completely blind-siding the RDA organization. Hours later, the Corporate Counselor found an email from a junior staffer reporting the phone call from the family's lawyer. It had bounced around labeled as a hoax until the network broadcast proved otherwise.

To make matters worse, RDA had no way to communicate with the ill-fated outpost. The primary communications equipment was destroyed by the debris from the collision. A couple of survivors pieced together obsolete equipment found in a crippled shuttle used as a "hanger queen" and aimed the beam towards Earth, hoping someone could hear them. Once the source of the signal was known, hams, radio engineers, and electrical engineering students and faculty at universities around the world tuned in. Quickly, the large news organizations tapped in, putting their own spins on the slow death of the outpost. At first, RDA tried to stop the coverage by legal means, but that made them look like bullies. Some news organizations switched to receivers in third world countries that were beyond the reach of the RDA lawyers. It became the most covered space disaster in history, making RDA look stupid in many ways. RDA plied its connections with MIT to use their equipment to talk to the outpost, and dispatched a rescue mission from their deep space station. Unfortunately, their efforts were too little and too late. Everyone in the outpost died from lack of air and water before help could arrive. The two survivors that built the radio and the others they rescued sent their farewells back to Earth before they killed themselves by blowing a hatch off the old ship. Their parting message was the last word from the outpost until the rescue ship arrived and collected what bodies could be found in the wrecked facility.

In the aftermath of the disaster, the RDA corporate officers were called in front of numerous investigative bodies examining the accident. Of course, most committees were simply looking to cash in on the publicity, and otherwise could do little except embarrass the RDA representatives. RDA was made to acknowledge that their operations had become too much "hands off," and pledged to put into place many reforms to keep such disasters from happening in the future. One such reform was instituting traffic control protocols at each RDA facility. Jerry was hired to write the guidelines and teach these new controllers.

Gerald Shipley, Jerry to everyone, started out as a directionless teen-ager in down-state Illinois. He slid through high school on the jock track, playing football in the fall and baseball in the spring. He was on both varsity teams, but wasn't a star on either, just a solid teammate that got his job done. With his athletic physique and good looks, he had all the attention from his female classmates that he wanted, and that made high school worthwhile in his eyes. Several scouts visited his school to check out the stars, but Jerry wasn't given more than a passing notice. Secretly, he longed to get out of his tiny hometown, and decided the military was his only ticket. He wasn't a geek or motorhead, but technology did interest him. Looking at the services, he picked the Air Force because it was all about flying, and flying is most dependent on technology. He enlisted, and left for basic training the week after his graduation.

During basic, he and his fellow recruits were subjected to a battery of tests designed to identify the best occupational specialty for each. Much to his surprise, Jerry found himself in training to become an air traffic controller. He had heard of air traffic controllers before, but had no idea what they did, except for telling pilots where to fly. He is taught how to use many high-tech components, radars, radios, computers, displays, and the like, but he learns the most important component is human. He is like his sports coaches, keeping track of everything in the playing field, figuring out what must be accomplished, and communicating instructions to the players clearly and succinctly. No matter how slow or how hectic, he had to concentrate on keeping everything moving and avoiding "incidents" and other problems. He had a real talent for this occupation, and quickly proved his ability, moving from sleepy outposts to the busiest airbases around the world.

Like all uniformed personnel, the time came when Jerry was sent into combat duty. He was ordered to a forward air base in one of the numerous hot spots on the other side of the world. It was just a dot on its Joint Operational Graphic, so he knew next to nothing about his new duty station. He flew the last leg to his new home in a helicopter. Before leaving, he introduced himself to the flight crew, who set him up with a headset so he could chat with them and listen in on their communications while flying. He sat in the back with several other replacement personnel, sitting around pallets with high priority supplies. He wondered what was more valuable, the spare parts or the spare personnel. The pallet at his knees was wrapped in clear plastic, and he could see that the top item is a mobile radio, the same model he used to talk to helicopter pilots in training for this posting. As soon as the helicopter landed, the flight line personnel practically pulled everyone out so they could unload the pallets and other cargo. A flight of VIPs was due in, and this helicopter had to leave before they arrived. While the new personnel were sorting out their belongings, the base commander and her staff arrived. They quickly greeted the new personnel, and then hurried to prepare for the VIPs.

As the newcomers were walking across the compound to the housing bunker, several explosions erupted behind them, knocking them on their faces. Rockets had been launched from the nearby mountains. They screamed over the VIP helicopters and smashed into the communications building in the middle of the compound, leveling it and the control tower built on its roof. Jerry picked himself up, and ran back to the pallets. He didn't know if the rockets were launched at the VIP helicopters or the communications building, but he knew he could help if he got his hands on that radio. He cut the mobile radio out of its pallet using his survival knife, and prayed it had a charged battery in it. He turned it on, and it worked perfectly.

He ran to a guard tower at the edge of the compound, and climbed up it so he could see the flight line. When he got to the top, he was shocked to see the body of the sentry lying on the floor, with part of his head blown away. Clearly, a sniper is also part of the attack. He pushed the body to one side, towards the mountains, and laid down on the floor behind it, with the radio in between. He called the helicopter that delivered him, and when he explained his situation to the flight crew, they called for reinforcements and air support against the enemy forces in the mountains. By this time, the VIP helicopters and the attack aircraft stationed on this base were powering up, and things were getting dicey as they all wanted to leave before more rockets slammed into the base. He got on the radio, announced his presence to the pilots, and began sorting out the departures. During the rush, Jerry forgot himself and put one leg up to roll on his side to see the flight line, and was hit by the sniper. The bullet tore through his knee, taking off his kneecap and some underlying tissues. Jerry kept his focus despite the pain, and got all powered up aircraft off the base without incident. His took off his belt and snugged it up as tight as he could around his thigh just above the injury. He called for any med evac helicopters in the area, and sure enough, there were several on the ground in his base. He said he was hit by a sniper and pinned down in the guard tower, and immediately the crews sent him help. The attack helicopters reported that they strafed the mountainside, and the sniper should be gone, one way or another. Taking that as an all clear, a rescue team retrieved Jerry and the dead sentry, and packed Jerry into a med evac helicopter with two other seriously injured airmen. His time in the forward air base lasted less than an hour, but Jerry did his job, preventing any more carnage caused by the confusion after the rocket attack.

Everything after the lift off in the helicopter was a blur because of the pain killers, until he woke up in a hospital bed in Germany. Days later, the commanding general of the US Air Forces in Europe and some of the VIPs that witnessed the attack from their helicopters appeared at his bedside and awarded him several medals. He thanked them, and said he was just doing the job that he was sent there to do. The doctors did the best they could to rebuild his knee, but his athletic days were over. He would always limp, and climbing up ladders in the traffic control towers in some smaller bases was out of the question. After two months of operations, recovery, and physical therapy, he talked his way into working part time in the nearby Ramstein tower. Once he healed enough, he was transferred to Dover, Delaware. Since his disability did not affect his occupational performance, he remained on active duty there as a "wounded warrior" until his enlisted expired. He went to work for a defense contractor and became an instructor, training new air traffic controllers in the same Air Force school where he got his start. In time, he was known throughout the entire air traffic control community, and was recognized as one of the best. So, when RDA started looking for an expert to establish traffic control procedures for their space operations, his name kept coming up. He was reluctant when RDA first talked to him, but the pay raise and challenge were very attractive. What really caught his interest was the need to to travel to the major RDA facilities on Luna, Mars, and the L2 space station to oversee the establishment of the new traffic control centers. He never dreamed of traveling into space, and this job would pay him to do it. To sweeten the deal, RDA offered to send him and his wife to the spa in Earth orbit for one week each year. Not bad for a gimpy kid from the sticks of Illinois. So, he and his family packed up and moved to New Mexico.

RDA was not able to outsource interstellar flight, it was so experimental in so many ways, and had a separate operations center for each interstellar vehicle (ISV) in the high desert. So, it was only natural to place the primary operations center for the solar system here with the rest of their facilities. His family settled into their new lives in Las Cruces, and Jerry prepared for his inspection tour. His children were very excited about his trip, so he promised to email them every day and send pictures when possible. He didn't know what to expect, but promised his bosses he would send them something daily. So, even though he was not much of a writer, he was committed to documenting what he saw, both for his family and his job.

The first leg was very routine, just like any commercial flight, taking him and his wife on a space plane from the New Mexico Spaceport to the RDA space station in Earth orbit. This orbit is higher than previous space stations, because the quantity of space junk has made low Earth orbit much too dangerous. The flight was timed to reach the space station directly, but the pilot had to change course repeatedly to dodge the orbiting debris. The spa and hotel were compact but luxurious, with the spectacular view of Earth overwhelming the smallness of the compartments. Even though it was mainly a vacation for the couple, it gave Jerry time to adjust to space and see the flight surgeon for clearance to fly beyond Earth. Like all couples new to space, they were intrigued by making love in free fall. This space station has a rotating arm to simulate gravity, with the hotel on one end and the residential housing on the other. However, there is a block of zero gravity bedrooms off the arm designed just for love making. The hotel has one video channel devoted to broadcasting a tutorial on the subject, titled "SEX THAT IS OUT OF THIS WORLD!" The Shipleys signed up for a three hour stay, and watched the tutorial beforehand. They were a very conventional couple, never trying bondage games before, and found the tutorial very kinky. Once they got into the zero G bedroom, they found it impossible to perform without using the nylon straps and Velcro. The original James Bond movie "Moonraker" got it all wrong. Literally, they were bouncing off the walls and ceiling, but they were in a "novice" bedroom, and it was designed for such mishaps. After they were properly tethered, they had one of their best love-making sessions ever. For the first time since his injury, Jerry didn't have to worry about his bad leg. Of course, there was an attached zero G bathroom, but they passed on that and went back to their room in bathrobes when their time was up. Now they had something to look forward to during their future vacations here.

At the end of the week, she flew back to Earth, and Jerry began his inspection tour. He wanted to travel incognito, but RDA had to pay each ship he traveled on, so it was impossible to hide. Besides, the word about him was out on the space grapevine that seems to work faster than light. He knew if he flew on the passenger flights with the rich space tourists, or the primary cargo flights, he would see the best practices. The airline companies RDA hired to run those flights brought along their commercial aviation procedures. He stuck to the ore freighters. After his service experience, he knew the best information comes from the grunts, the little people in the organization, so he sought them out. He wasn't disappointed. The busiest facilities, Earth and Luna, already had full-time controllers around the clock, but needed training to make them more consistent and professional. The L2 and the Mars space stations were busy, but their controllers were only on duty when flights were scheduled. Any ship early or late might have to practically stop and wait for a controller. The outposts were practically self-service operations, they were so lax. They reminded Jerry of the early days of aviation, where the barnstormers had to buzz a field first to see if there was any traffic before landing. After landing without any communications at one outpost in the asteroid belt, the ship's captain sent his wife, the first mate, along with Jerry to find someone to work out the exchanges. The outpost had a party underway, and didn't keep anyone on duty even though the ship was scheduled for arrival. Such ineptitude could cause another disaster. That administrator heard from his RDA bosses after Jerry's daily email hit Earth. Jerry was glad to leave that outpost; everyone there was upset with his report, and he feared he might get "spaced" because of the hard feelings. After that outpost, he was greeted by every administrator as soon as his ship docked. The grapevine was working overtime.

During the trip, Jerry realized that his time with RDA could be very short if he didn't broaden his responsibilities. He made a point of looking at every aspect of the space transportation system. Once he returned, not only did he write the procedures and a training course for space traffic controllers, he also put together a series of recommendations. He wrote up the basic requirements for the identification equipment to go on all space ships, even private vehicles owned by the filthy rich. He advised building high-speed secure communications links with each RDA facility and the control center on Earth to prevent eavesdropping. He described the equipment needed at each facility, with redundancies and backup systems for failures and disasters like the one that led to his employment, and suggested where such equipment should be located at each site. He even sketched a rough floor plan of the operations center for construction in New Mexico. In it, he had the main command center, called the bridge, surrounded by a series of status and command posts, one for each major facility, called pits. Even though his charter was only for operations in the solar system, he had pits for both Alpha Centauri and the ISV traffic in this solar system. Clearly, the ISV traffic must be coordinated with all other traffic, but no one had suggested that before. The upshot for Jerry is that he was named manager of all space operations for RDA. He became the point man for all reforms RDA was implementing in the wake of the disaster. He also became the one person in RDA that has the big picture of what is happening in space.

It is his job to screen all non-routine communications, and inform his bosses when they needed to know about problems. Jerry is surprised that the top executives are coming here, instead of him flying to New York, but bad news is easier to hide here in the desert of New Mexico. There is enough traffic of executives between New York City and here that no one will think twice about a quick visit. He pulls into his reserved space in the executive parking lot, the only handicap slot, and limps into the back door on the way to Mister Winston's office. When he has time, he goes past the wood sprite in the plastic cube, but not today. Hell's Gate is the one major RDA facility he has not visited, and the wood sprite is as close as he will ever get to Pandora. His family comes first, and he won't give up the thirteen plus years it takes to make the trip.


	5. Chapter 5: Omatikaya

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

Sorry for the brevity of this chapter. The next two will make up for the shortness of this one. I need to get these published so I can get them out of my system.

Most of the words below were written around Veteran's Day here in America. I salute the veterans of the USA, and those who serve or have served in the militaries of their countries around the world. Historically, a soldier's life has always been a difficult life, and that still is true today.

**Chapter 5: Omatikaya**

As the meeting breaks up, Norm and Max head up the trail to the link module. After a couple of steps, Jake orders "Hold up, you two. I forgot that Neytiri's thanator is still up there. You need an escort."

Turning towards Mo'at, Jake asks "Tsahìk, do you have several healing warriors that can't hunt yet but could escort Max and Norm? They might encounter scavengers near the dead palulukan that Neytiri rode in there."

Mo'at answers "There are many who are not able to hunt and would welcome escort or sentinel duty. I'll send some here for your tawtute brothers." She glides silently down the path to the sacred tree and the places where the wounded are convalescing.

Jake looks back at the two humans and says "Wait here until your escort arrives. Norm knows the language, so he can do the talking. You can tell me later how you like the fixes I had made to the module. Have the escorts check out the inside for small critters before you enter." With that, he puts his left arm around Neytiri's back, resting his hand on her hip, and takes her hand in his right hand. They walk down the trail towards the common area where food is being prepared and served for all Na'vi at the Well of Souls.

Over her shoulder, Neytiri yells in Na'vi "May Eywa be with you."

Norm answers in Na'vi "May Eywa be with you and your mate."

Max looks to Norm and says "You must start giving Na'vi language lessons. I understood Eywa, but that was it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. The humans at Hell's Gate will be seeing much more of the Na'vi from now on. Just hope there are others that can teach it besides me. Grace took us out to Site 26 so soon after I got here, I hardly got to know anyone."

"I know most everyone that stayed here on Pandora. Grace was the best Na'vi speaker, and no one else is as good as her or you. Lots of specialists have left. With so many gone, it will be hard to keep the place running."

"Do you know anyone that can handle Jake's operational security?"

"No. The Sec Ops folks ran all the computers and networks. We'll have to ask around and see if anyone can figure it out."

"Are you in charge now?"

"I am by default, because I was Grace's assistant in charge of avatar medicine. But I'm a research physician, not an administrator."

"Neither am I. I'm a biologist turned anthropologist. Do you think Jake will run Hell's Gate?"

"No, he's got his hands full now with a homeless clan."

"Yeah, I agree. Just had to ask. As Toruk Makto, he's a mythical figure to the Na'vi. Don't think they'll let him go, especially now that he's the Omatikaya clan leader. OK, Max. I'll give you a few basics while we're waiting." Norm has Max repeat several sentences in Na'vi, sticking to simple greetings, farewells, and a few other useful words like yes and no, please and thank you.

Mo'at left the meeting in awe of human medical knowledge, but the more she thinks about it, the more unsettled she becomes. She encounters a senior warrior of the Omatikaya on the trail, and asks him to organize the escort for Norm and Max and the sentinels for Jake and Neytiri. She suggests several names for the escorts, and lets him pick the sentinels, to include some of the walking wounded in each watch. She makes it very clear that Jake and Neytiri are not to be disturbed tonight. Norm will take care of dog tags, and she will take care of everything else. He gladly takes on these assignments, as the warriors need a purpose now that the battle is over and the clans have not dispersed. She realizes many fine warriors have been lost, notably Tsu'tey and his deputies. Jake needs to reorganize the remaining warriors and assign new deputies. This stark reminder of lost clan members makes her even more unsettled, so she decides to commune with Eywa to improve her spirit.

She walks to the sacred tree and makes tsaheylu, sitting among the other tsahìks doing the same on the small terrace reserved for them. With all the time they have spent soothing their grieving clan mates, they are in need of the "calm of Eywa" themselves. Toruk Makto barely experienced this calm the night before the battle when he asked Eywa for help. His mate interrupted him and he broke the bond abruptly, so he did not get the full effect. The next night, she took him back to the tree when he expressed his sorrow at the great loss of the battle. Much to her surprise, he found the experience so healing, he commanded all warriors to make tsaheylu with the sacred tree. He said many human warriors that have seen too much in battle get a sickness of the mind and spirit, some killing themselves to escape it, that he wants to avoid among the Na'vi. Now, almost every reachable frond of the tree has a Na'vi attached. He really didn't need to make that command, many warriors had already done so, but it was seen as another sign that he truly understands and respects the Na'vi ways. Mo'at can only marvel that the smelly alien skxawng Neytiri brought to Hometree less than 128 days ago has turned into such an insightful and respected leader among the Na'vi. Now he wants to leave his human body behind, and become completely Na'vi. He is even thinking of having all remaining humans become Na'vi. His commitment is beyond all expectation and understanding.

She begins reviewing the meeting, and is surprised by the detail of her recollection. She senses that Eywa is very keen on every word said by Maxpatel, the chief healer of the humans. The Na'vi have always understood how blood is essential to all animal life, but Eywa is the source of all life energy. Somehow, humans can make life from blood without Eywa's energy. They also know how to assist making life in more natural ways, as is necessary for Jake and Neytiri to have babies. These ideas fly in the face of conventional tsahìk knowledge. The Na'vi need Eywa for everything, and humans need Eywa for nothing. As life here is very hard, the Na'vi must work together to survive, and Eywa always encourages such cooperation. The humans can work together when they desire, but seem to prefer their isolation and individuality. Eywa controls the balance of life here, and nothing controls that balance on Earth or beyond. Maybe that is the source of the problems with humans. She will have to learn much more about humans to work with those remaining here, but she is not certain that that knowledge is something to welcome. She begins to understand Jake's dilemma about what human knowledge could damage the Na'vi. She hopes Eywa can recognize where to draw the line, and then communicate it in some unequivocal way. Mo'at exhausts her concerns, and does the best she can to clear her mind.

Ewya never speaks to anyone, not even senior tsahìks like Mo'at, but She does impart a wonderful sense of well-being. Soon, Mo'at feels her worries melt away as the "calm of Eywa" overtakes her unsettled feeling. No new insights occur to her, so maybe Eywa will make Her wishes known through a dream tonight.

She briefly makes contact with Eytukan to exchange loving feelings, and then breaks the bond. She feels re-energized and ready to face her myriad duties once again.

While Max is trying to repeat a sentence in Na'vi carefully enunciated by Norm, the escorts silently arrive. All are sporting leaf bandages on their arms or legs, and one has an obvious limp. The leader greets them in Na'vi, and Norm replies. This time, Max understands most of the greetings, but then is mystified by the conversation that follows. Using Norm as a translator, Max asks about the sprained ankle that the limping escort has, and immediately begins examining her. He would have ordered the warrior to continue resting the ankle, but clearly having an assignment other than resting has made this warrior very happy. Even with her limp, she and the other escorts must slow their pace as the humans have trouble keeping up. The Na'vi laugh among themselves because the humans move so slowly but so noisily. Norm is not so bad, he did learn some skills in his avatar, but he has never tried them in his human body. Max shuffles his feet when he gets deep in thought and is lurching or tripping in the uneven spots in the trail over the rocky ground. Max has always lived in urban areas, and his outdoor experiences are mainly walking level city sidewalks. The trip to the link module is routine, with no wildlife causing concern. The stench of the dead palulukan is noticeable but not overpowering as they reach the clearing with the link module.

Norm says "I really miss my avatar, but this smell would be difficult to deal with because its nose is so much more acute than ours."

Max replies "The escorts don't seem bothered by it."

"I'm sure they don't like it, but they won't complain. They are all hunters and warriors, and death is a daily part of their jobs."

The most obvious change to the link module they see are the animal hides stretched over the destroyed window. The hides keep the weather out, but not the small creatures of the forest. The AMP suit is still where it fell, and its shattered door and broken glass from the module window have been piled within. The escorts find the broken glass fascinating. They have never seen a material that is clear like water but hard like stone. The limper picks up some larger pieces and uses her shaping stone on them, but she can't make them break the way she wants. When she sees that the tempered glass cannot be shaped and does not give sharp edges like some stones, she throws the glass pieces back into the AMP suit. Norm unlocks the door, reaches in to turn on the lights, and asks the escorts to check out the module, which they oblige. Two of the escorts go inside, and soon they are yelling and making loud noises by slamming their bows against the floor. Several small animals scamper out the open door, along with some insects that fly out. The escorts come out laughing, and throw out some insects they caught. Norm and Max warily walk in, and see that the broken glass has been cleaned out. Except for the smashed middle link and large window, the module is pretty much the way Norm remembers. Norm decides to keep Grace's samples, so they consolidate them into a single refrigerator. They empty the food refrigerator out completely, putting what little is left into a leather carry sack. Norm finds the jerry jug of water, and fills some small plastic cups. These will become ice cubes in the food refrigerator Max has set to -10 degrees C. Max wipes out the sample refrigerator, adjusts the racks for his blood test tubes, and sets it to +5 degrees C. Norm inserts the locking pins in the refrigerator doors, and they exit the module. After turning off the lights and locking the door, the group returns to the Well of Souls.

Again, the trip is uneventful, except for the time Max trips and falls down. Only his pride is hurt, and he resolves to walk more carefully. He has Norm ask the escorts to teach him how to walk silently, and they eagerly give him his first lesson in the Na'vi ways with Norm's translating help. They were told Maxpatel is the leader of the human healers, and they are impressed that such a high ranking human is willing to ask for their help. By the time the group gets to the sacred tree, Max and Norm are moving as silently as Na'vi youngsters. Some predators will be able to hear them, but the predators have already feasted on the animals drawn into the battle, and are not interested today. The escorts tell them they will be quieter if they give up their shoes, but the humans are not ready to go that far yet. At the top of the trail into the well, Max turns to them and speaks slowly in Na'vi, surprising the group of escorts, saying "Thanks. May Eywa be with you." The escorts return his farewell, and rejoin the convalescing warriors. They are impressed with these tawtute, not by their reputations or skills, but by their willingness to work with them to learn the Na'vi language and ways. Some Na'vi believe all tawtute should have been banished from Eywa'eveng. These Na'vi see that there are tawtute, like Toruk Makto, that can learn to live here with them as brothers and sisters.


	6. Chapter 6: Jake & Neytiri - Part 1

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 6: Jake & Neytiri – Part 1**

Jake didn't think it was possible, but his admiration for his mother-in-law Mo'at has increased even more after last night. She Saw that he and Neytiri needed this time together, and now that they did as she commanded, they realize she was more correct than they could have imagined. Jake couldn't tell if it was Eywa working through her or simply that she was the best psychiatrist he has ever encountered. No doubt she would attribute everything to Eywa, so asking her is pointless. Like everything else, psychology and psychiatry were invented by humans a long time ago, but have not been discovered by the Na'vi yet. Certainly, Mo'at is far better than any of the Veterans Administration mental health professionals assigned to him after his spinal injury.

Jake and Neytiri eat an early supper and retire to the cave assigned to Mo'at long before the evening begins for most everyone else. Neither of them feel emotionally distanced from the other, but go along with the wishes of their Tsahìk because she will be able to tell if they did as she commanded. Mo'at is not allowing anyone to interrupt their time together. The eight fully-armed sentinels are in place when they arrive, with several sporting leaf bandages on their limbs. With the battle over, the warriors welcome this assignment of protecting the sixth Toruk Makto and his mate, the first and only Palulukan Makto. After thanking the sentinels, they enter the cave, take off their clothes, lay down in the pile of skins and furs that serve as bedding, make tsaheylu, and snuggle together face to face in the dark.

Jake asks "What do I have to do?"

Very clearly, he hears Neytiri say "I See you, ma Jake," but he sees that her mouth is closed and her lips did not move. He realizes his ears picked up only their breathing.

Jake replies "I See you, ma lovely Neytiri. Now that's an impressive ventriloquist act."

The corners of her mouth raise up to a smile, but her mouth remains closed as he hears her silently say "Thank you, I think. I do not know what that means. All bodily senses and emotional feelings can flow through the bond. They are also recorded in your brain during every waking moment, but not everything can be remembered afterward."

"Uh-huh."

"With your human brain, I'm not certain how well this will work. My mother thought you would not survive your dream hunt, but you did. I knew you would, you always succeed when you make up your mind to do so. If only I could get you to decide to master pa'li skills."

"Sorry. I've got an ikran and a toruk and a beautiful mate to satisfy, and that doesn't leave much time for pa'li. Not to mention running a clan without a home, organizing the humans at Hell's Gate, and planning to handle the next ISV that arrives. I was never much of a horse or pa'li rider, anyway."

"Please decide to heal our hearts, for us and for the clan."

Then a warm, delicious feeling washes over him. He can't remember a time in his life when he has felt so warm and comfortable and loved as he does at this instant. The dank smell of the cave freshens up, and becomes the ancient but clean smell he remembered from the Tree of Voices, with just a hint of their lovemaking from that first mating. He sighs, and after a little pause, whispers "I feel so good! Are you doing that?"

"We both are. This is how I felt after we mated in the Tree of Voices, before we fell asleep. You made me feel this way, and now I am remembering it and sending it back to you. That makes you remember how you felt and reinforces my memory."

This feeling is very different from those he previously experienced with her through the bond. The first time, when they mated in the Tree of Voices, was pure driving passion, the animalistic lust of two lost souls suddenly finding their intended mates and becoming one. At least, that is how Jake remembers it. He must have fallen asleep very quickly, he does not remember this feeling she is sending him. Since that night, circumstances have interfered with their lives, and they have mated only twice since then. Neither time had the power of the first. The night before the battle for the Well of Souls, just after Neytiri found Jake asking for Eywa's help, they mated quickly, like most couples there. They were pressed for time and distracted, not knowing whether they would survive the battle. They mated again the following night, tired but elated that both survived with only minor injuries, but saddened by the great cost of the battle, especially the death of Tsu'tey. He is looking forward to a better occasion, when they have the time and energy to enjoy themselves, like tonight. Jake opens his mouth to speak, and soundlessly hears Neytiri once more.

"Do not speak again. Think the words, direct them to the bond, and I will hear them. Relax and breathe normally. Speaking interferes with your concentration."

"If I get too relaxed, I'll fall asleep."

"I won't let that happen. You need to relax so you can concentrate on the bond. When you are remembering something for me, try to remember everything about that moment you can remember. Your brain should hold not just the sights and sounds, but all your senses and emotions from that time. I will help you with getting everything out, but you have to lead me by remembering. When I am remembering something for you, you simply have to concentrate on the bond and let in all of the senses and feelings. Of course, you can limit what I am sending you, but that lessens the experience. Can you remember to do these things?"

"Yes, but how does this heal our hearts?"

"By experiencing what the other has gone through will make us understand each other better."

"Do all mated pairs do this?"

"Yes, to some extent. Like everything else, some couples are better than others. All tsahìks are trained to do this, so we should be better than most. Sometimes it is necessary for a tsahìk to make tsaheylu with another, so my mother has taught me more than what most Na'vi know."

"Has she done this often, bonding with others?"

"Only rarely. Last year, a hunter fell off a pa'li and couldn't move. His mate made tsaheylu with him, but could not communicate with him. My mother made tsaheylu with him to determine the extent of his injuries, and to ease his suffering. He was mentally frantic, and she helped him get calm. Once he calmed down, his mate was able to make tsaheylu and communicate. After several days, he died of his injuries. My mother hasn't told me what she did, she said I had to be mated first with a very strong bond before she can teach me what to do. She has been waiting for me to become mated before I can progress much further with tsaheylu skills. I think there is much about controlling the bond she hasn't told me yet, but that must wait until we are whole, individually and together."

"Outstanding! No pressure at all!" Jake pauses while his breathing and heart rates race together, his mind roiling, and then settles down. "I've decided, I will do this, for you, for your mother, for me, and for the clan. Just tell me what to do."

"I think you should start by remembering what you can about something special to you but commonplace. Norm mentioned working with your brother?"

"Yes, my twin brother Tommy. Or Tom, as Norm knew him. His full name is Thomas, like mine is Jacob. I think I was the only one who still called him Tommy."

"Start with your childhood memories of Tommy. Remember what you can, and what you want me to know about him. Direct your memories to the bond, to me. I will help when I can. This is a good way for you to learn what must be done, before you move on to more unsettling memories."

Jake starts showing her memories from his childhood. They may have been born identical twins, but Thomas was always cerebral and cautious, and Jacob was always physical and impulsive. Together, they could do anything, but as they got older, they had less patience for each other, and went their separate ways. After some typical boyhood memories of playing together, he remembers Tommy's first favorite cartoon series, a cheesy animated series that was created shortly after the first human explorers returned from Pandora and touched off the first world-wide Na'vi craze. This cartoon has very young Na'vi boys and girls, usually playing with their pet viperwolves and sometimes flying young banshees or riding young direhorses, getting into situations where they are saved by older siblings or parents. In several episodes, they are seen by wood sprites, called Eywa's scouts, and are saved by Eywa stirring up a storm and hurling wind gusts or flinging lightning bolts at thanators or great leonopteryxes to scare them away. In other episodes, the children would fire several arrows and chase off a predator, always without making any direct hits. No blood was ever seen and no arrows ever hit anything except trees or dirt to keep from violating child anti-violence laws.

Neytiri silently exclaims "Jake! There is so much of this, it could take all night to review. And you have very little emotional response with it."

Jake thinks "Don't bother, just wanted to give you a taste of it. I hated this cartoon, because the children act stupid and make their own problems. Now that I have seen how Na'vi children live in real life, I know this cartoon is wrong in so many ways."

"I am very unhappy with this portrayal of Na'vi children. Any clan with such undisciplined children would be near collapse."

"Well, these children may look Na'vi, but they are behaving human, and are behaving very badly even for human children. Today's human children wouldn't find realistic Na'vi children interesting, so the cartoon creators use 'artistic license' to tell stories that would be watched. I just wanted you to see this cartoon because Tommy often said he wanted to go to Pandora and see these children for himself. Maybe that's why I'm in your arms now."

"Maybe Eywa created this cartoon to bring you here, and eventually cause humanity to leave us alone. It makes us look so weak."

"The only thing I liked about this cartoon is that all children can carry knives and spears and bows and arrows, things I wanted to do but couldn't because of the zero tolerance rule against weapons in the schools I went to."

"I don't understand this rule, but now you always have weapons nearby, like all Na'vi except babies. Let's go on with something else."

The next memories he shares with her starts the day his parents died in an accident. He and Tom were teenagers, and were taken in by their aunt, the older sister of their mother, and her family. He shows Neytiri some of the interviews with investigators and the court hearing where the aunt and her husband win custody of the twins after much paperwork and talks with lawyers. Tommy withdrew into his studies, and emerged the class valedictorian of his new high school with a better than perfect GPA. Jake coasted through school doing the minimum to pass, and kept one step ahead of trouble the whole way. He was not the biggest or most threatening boy in school, but even the thugs kept their distance because he could thrash them all. He was always ready to prove he could beat all comers, and that made the adults keep an eye on him. His adoptive parents found him combative and difficult, the opposite of his twin, and were grateful when he announced he was joining the Marines right after graduation. Of course, Tommy had his pick of free rides to the most prestigious universities around the world, and couldn't wait to get started on an academic career. The twins left their adoptive home almost as abruptly as they arrived.

"You were such a troublemaker. I am glad you have become more cooperative. To survive, everyone in the clan must work together."

"Yeah, I was a troublemaker back then, but I got over it. The Corps straightened me out, helped me grow up. Not all troublemakers are bad. Some in the clan must think differently than everyone else to find the best way to survive."

"I agree, my love, but they must cooperate with everyone else, and it is the leader's job to encourage their cooperation and participation."

"Yep, I promise I'll do that. I'm sure you'll let me know if I forget." He smiles at her and she nods and smiles back.

He remembers several noteworthy events while he was a Marine, old buddies and old battles. Most of that time is just a blur now. He remembers the day in the Venezuelan jungle when he was hit and had his spinal cord severed. His memories after that are also a blur, med evacs, hospitals, "pain and torture" sessions more properly called physical therapy, and incessant paperwork. Most striking was the number of times the healers asked the same questions, especially name, birth date, and serial number, over and over, with little warmth or compassion.

"They treated you like that after you were badly injured for them. That's awful! Why do they ask the same questions so many times?"

"One nurse finally told me they had to ask those questions to make sure I was the right patient matching their records. They see so many each shift, and no patient stays long enough to become familiar, they lose track. They have to ask those questions all the time. But it's damn annoying before they tell you why."

"Human ways seem so strange."

"Yeah, things are much different when you know everybody in the clan. There are so many humans, these strange ways are needed just to keep everyone straight. You have to learn to do what must be done. They call it being a good soldier."

"They could be nicer to you. We know that treating the sick and wounded with respect and good nature makes everyone heal faster, and makes bad situations better. They act like your injury was hurting them."

"Yeah, it was a lot of bother, for me and for them."

"I don't like the way you were treated, and I don't see your healer friends like Maxpatel behaving this way."

"Maybe they would, but they don't know your language. If you see them behaving badly, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. They know very little about the Na'vi ways, and we have to teach them."

His next memories begin the day Tommy died, first fighting on behalf of the battered but ungrateful woman, and later being found by the suits from RDA in the mud puddles behind the bar. That week is a blur of paperwork and unexpected responsibilities. He spends the day after Tommy's cremation in the Human Resources office of RDA, filling out the paperwork necessary to become an employee and going off-planet for about seventeen years. He spends the next day in the VA offices also doing paperwork. As a highly-compensated RDA employee, he no longer qualifies for his meager unemployment and disability checks. He was wait-listed for spinal surgery, and is moved to the inactive list because his job is taking him off-planet. He will be moved back to the active wait-list when he returns. After seventeen years, he will be close to the top of the list, if the laws don't change in the meantime. He has to break the lease on his tiny apartment. RDA will deal with the paperwork and penalties, but he has to clean it out, get it inspected, and return the keys. His belongings are junk, but he gives everything away, except the few clothes he is taking to Pandora, to his disabled vet friends.

He also has to empty and clean Tom's apartment in another city. Tom was already packed and ready to travel, but still has furniture and some other belongings to handle. Jake keeps the family pictures and a paper picture book that his parents used for bedtime story reading from his early childhood. He finds a bulk storage device provided by RDA that Tom was using to take his personal e-collection to Pandora. Jake doesn't have the time or patience to deal with it, so he just does a complete backup to the RDA drive. He is relieved when everything fits because Tommy was always a pack rat when it came to computer files. He'll have plenty of time on Pandora to sort out what Tom has collected over the years. Jake knows most of it will be useless and incomprehensible to him, except some pictures, movies, and tunes. Jake hopes Tom's taste in music and movies has improved over the years, because he doesn't have the time or the money to buy what he likes to put on the drive. No personal electronics are allowed on Pandora and the ISVs for safety reasons, so he stuffs all of Tom's devices into a box. Jake donates them and everything else, including Tom's furniture, clothing, and paper books, to a local vet organization, who is glad to receive the lot. Tom knew when he was leaving, so the lease is already handled. No paperwork hassles remain for Jake concerning Tom's apartment. RDA does take over the legal paperwork for Tom's probate. Since Tom has been a student for his whole adult life before joining RDA, he has no real assets, so signing everything over to RDA to handle is the easiest way. If any money is left at the end, it will be deposited into Jake's account, but he isn't expecting much.

With everything wrapped up on the East coast, he travels to the RDA operations offices in New Mexico. Here, he hands over the bulk storage drive and his personal possessions going to Pandora in exchange for a standard issue hospital gown. He has more paperwork to complete, and undergoes medical preparations for cryo at a special facility RDA runs just for personnel traveling to Pandora. It sits at the end of a long taxiway into the New Mexico Spaceport, so personnel weakened by the preparations can walk or wheel themselves a short distance directly into space planes. The dormitory is spartan and has no privacy, and is packed with fellow RDA employees headed to Pandora. It reminds Jake of his quarters during basic training, except the genders are segregated here. The man in charge is very much like his original drill instructor, but much smoother, using persuasion instead of intimidation to motivate the new RDA employees. Early on, he sees his baby avatar floating in a huge amnio tank. It is just a tiny blue blob hanging in the middle and doesn't look like anything. He is handed a manual on how to drive it. Reading this manual is the only training he receives for his new job. He asks if there are any other avatar drivers in the facility, and is told there is one other driver going on the Venture Star, and he is already in cryo. He is told Tom's avatar was held here until Jake was located and hired, and he and the avatar are in the last shipments to Venture Star before departure. Once his preparations are complete, he and the rest of the RDA employees change into their cryo uniforms and are herded into a reserved space plane, flown to the RDA space station in low Earth orbit, and then quickly sent out to the ISV Venture Star on a specially designed personnel shuttle craft. He is immediately put into a cryo vault on the Venture Star, and is unconscious less than an hour after arrival.

"I do not understand most of these memories, Jake. That's why I didn't stop you. Your brother died and there was no ceremony?"

"Nothing except signing the paperwork. At least I got to see him, the suits got me there in time before he was cremated."

"How sad. Injury and death on Earth seems to cause unending suffering and troubles, with this 'paperwork' replacing loving treatment and true concern."

"Yes, the Na'vi have not developed a legal system like humans. That's something I won't encourage. You need writing first, anyway. Guess it's necessary on Earth, and it should stay there."

Next, Jake remembers his first day in Hell's Gate. From the start, he is not treated well. The loadmaster, AMP suit driver, and SecOps guards all make Jake feel unwelcome. Colonel Quaritch gives Jake a hard look when he arrives late for the safety briefing, but doesn't harass him for interrupting. Norm is the friendliest, introducing himself to Jake. He takes Jake to the Bio lab, and Max is also friendly. Max takes Norm and Jake to introduce to Grace. She welcomes Norm, but rebuffs Jake, and storms off to complain about him. Then, Max turns on Jake.

"Jake! I can't believe Grace did that to you. She was always so nice to everyone in the school. And Max was so angry with you. I don't understand."

"Yeah, well, Grace was none too happy with me. That made me say things I shouldn't have said. And that got Max mad at me, because I made her upset. But, that's not all."

He remembers Trudy introducing herself at breakfast, and then taking him to Quaritch. He recruits Jake to provide intelligence on the Omatikaya. Since it was clear to Jake that Grace saw no use in him, Quaritch's offer gave him a role and a place in the organization he knew how to satisfy.

"So you worked for that evil man?"

"Yes. He knew my skills and abilities from reading my military records, and offered me a place that I could succeed in."

"And your reward is being cured, something they should have done for you anyway?"

"That's right, even though it didn't seem that way at the time. I forgot to show you my first time in my avatar. Some drivers can't do it, some lose their minds, even a few have died. Guess I was better than most drivers, even though I didn't follow their orders and escaped outside before doing their tests. Quaritch waited until I proved myself as an avatar driver, and then called me in to talk. He thought having Trudy fetch me would keep Grace from knowing."

"I didn't get to know Trudy, but she reminds me of my sister Silwanin. Both had strong warrior spirits."

"Yes. Trudy was a great warrior. Wish she was still alive." Neytiri can feel the loss that Jake feels while remembering Trudy. "That's something else you should know about."

He remembers the trip out to Site 26. Once inside the shack, Grace tells Norm that he has to operate Jake's link, and Norm explodes. By Jake taking his place as the cultural ambassador to the Omatikaya, that left Norm with a much reduced role, and Norm resented it.

"Norm is the friendliest human I have met. I didn't know he was that unhappy with you. Did you do something to make him happier?"

Jake doesn't answer, but shows the fleeting memory of Norm and Trudy mating, catching them in Norm's bunk when he came out of link sooner than planned.

Jake laughs out loud, as she realizes it was Trudy's influence that turned Norm around.

"I didn't do anything, but I think Trudy convinced him to help me. I'm worried about Norm, though. He lost his avatar and his love, Trudy, both in the same day."

"I will watch him, and ask others to watch also. I don't know about losing an avatar, but I do know about losing loved ones."

"We need Norm, so let me know if he gets too depressed. There is more I want to remember for you."

Jake begins remembering his time with Neytiri and the Omatikaya. He hid his feelings towards Neytiri in the beginning, because it was love at first sight when she bounded out of the darkness and saved him from the pack of nantang. She was beautiful, smart, fast, strong, and could kick ass better than most, woman or man, human or Na'vi. He tried his best to hide his feelings, but they became obvious to the entire clan after Tsu'tey got him drunk at the hunt festival. He did not press the issue, letting Neytiri decide. He told her he had already chosen a woman, but that woman must also choose him. He gave her an easy way out, if she wanted it. He was certain she would follow her duty and stay betrothed to Tsu'tey, and was shocked and delighted when she chose him instead. He really had no intention of mating with anyone until Neytiri raised the subject, because he knew his time with the clan was running out. He did have regrets after they mated, because he was dependent on his avatar body and knew there would be a day of reckoning with Colonel Quaritch. That is no longer an issue, with Quaritch dead and most humans banished. Now, the major threat to his relationship with Neytiri is the health of his human body, which is failing because of the stress of being in the link so much. He loves her completely, in spite of what was said, and strongly hopes that he can transfer his soul into his avatar, leaving his human body behind. That way, he can spend all day, every day, with her, and can wake up when she needs to awaken him. Neytiri smiles and kisses him.

"Thank you, my mate, for showing me your brother and your time with me. Now, I will show you my sister. All that you must do is stay opened up and see what I am remembering for you."

She starts in Hometree with her older sister Silwanin. Her earliest memories are mainly playing with her sister and other little boys and girls, and learning how to survive in the forest. When clan duties required both parents, often she was left in the care of Silwanin. Usually, her big sister used those times to teach Neytiri new survival and hunting skills. Silwanin was an excellent hunter and warrior, and liked to teach Neytiri those skills she just learned from others. Neytiri was smart and capable enough to keep up, putting her well ahead of her peers.

Silwanin is the always dutiful eldest child, ever mindful that her parents run the Omatikaya Clan. Her parents hoped that Eywa would bless her with the talents needed for a tsahìk, and to their delight, Silwanin received a strong spirit with innate skills as a tsahìk, hunter, and warrior. She is more like her father, an excellent hunter and very strong warrior, but more reckless and impulsive. She is always very respectful in public, and supports her parents in all possible ways with their duties. She saves her disagreements for private arguments. She often clashes with her father in private, their personalities are so similar, and Mo'at usually must mediate their disagreements. Neytiri is more like her mother, an excellent hunter, and is even more strongly blessed with the skills of a tsahìk than her older sister. Much to her parent's dismay, she often disagrees with them publicly, as Jake witnessed during his introduction to the clan. She often clashes with her mother, and Eykutan is the mediator in those arguments. Her parents hoped that some other clan will accept her to become their tsahìk. The two sisters were always close, mainly because Silwanin spent so much time caring for Neytiri.

As they grew older, it became clear that the best young warrior, besides Silwanin, was Tsu'tey. After much discussion among the elders, the decision was made to train Tsu'tey and Silwanin as the next clan leader and tsahìk. Not only were they both strongly blessed with the talents for these jobs, they were well suited for each other. Long before they were old enough to mate, it was clear that they liked each other's company, and spent many days together in warrior and hunter training. Their personal competition pushed both well ahead of their age group, and seemed to make them closer. Neytiri, on the other hand, did not like Tsu'tey very much. She realizes now that part of it was just her childish desire to have more time with her older sister, who was separating from her family to take on her leadership role with him. Tsu'tey was always riding around on the largest male pa'li to keep an eye on everything around Hometree, day and night. Neytiri felt sad for his ikran, whom she thought he was neglecting because Tsu'tey could not be seen as well flying in the air as riding on the ground. Neytiri also has warrior and hunting training, but she prefers the solitude of flying, especially after capturing her beloved Seze. She remembers that day in Iknimaya as the best day in her life, before she mated with Jake. Now it is Jake's turn to smile and kiss her.

Then she remembers that last day in the schoolhouse. The class was interrupted by shouts and gunfire. Silwanin and two other adolescents run towards the building, with a squad of human troopers on their heels. Those inside barely had time to react when Silwanin stopped in the doorway, shot in the back and head from behind. Neytiri made eye contact with Silwanin, and then sees the life goes out of her eyes. She watches her sister flop forward face first, dead before she hits the floor. Neytiri freezes, and feels hands dragging her from her chair and out the building through the rear. Tsu'tey grabbed her hand and drags her away from the schoolhouse, bleeding profusely from his right ear where a bullet nicked its edge. That same bullet hit a classmate behind Tsu'tey in the face, killing him. She is numb as she is pulled down the path, escaping back to Hometree. The adult warriors and hunters run to the schoolhouse, only to find the bodies of the three young hunters and three other children lying where they fell. Another pool of blood is found on the floor, thought left behind by Graceaugustine, who must have been taken away by the human warriors.

Silwanin often argued that the tawtute machines must be stopped, but many said that attacking the machines would only lead to death. No Na'vi understood the human technologies, like radar that detects motion through vegetation and thermal sensors that sees heat, even making visible recent footsteps on the ground. Silwanin and her adolescent warrior friends thought they could attack and escape through the forest. However, the others were right, and the human technologies led to their deaths, and the deaths of three innocent children.

Tsu'tey was shattered, and wanted to attack Hell's Gate immediately. Despite their grief, Eytukan and Mo'at ordered no retaliation, other than banning all contact with the tawtute. This means that no children were allowed near Grace's school anymore. There was no discussion, because of the grief of losing so many children hurt the clan so deeply, but everyone assumed Neytiri would take Silwanin's place as the next tsahìk and mate with Tsu'tey. Neytiri was too upset with the deaths and being forbidden to make contact with Grace to discuss it, but in time she resented that no one seemed concerned enough about her feelings to discuss the situation. Her parents always put the clan first, and couldn't understand her complaints. Tsu'tey continued to treat her the same as always, like her big brother, and that really bothered Neytiri. He never tried to get closer to her, the way he did with Silwanin. That made her feel inferior to her dead sister, and dislike Tsu'tey even more. To make things worse, everyone in the clan knew that she and Tsu'tey were destined to become mated. No male dared to flirt with her, or show any interest in her at all, to avoid any possibility of getting her parents or Tsu'tey upset with them. Everyone treated her with the respect due to a tsahìk, but that simply made her more isolated and lonely.

Jake can feel the pain gushing up inside Neytiri. This memory of Silwanin at the moment of her death and its aftermath is still very raw after all this time. Neytiri begins to wail, much in the same way she wailed over the body of her father. This time, though, she holds Jake tightly against her, instead of pushing him away, and he reciprocates by holding her body against his. He realizes that he has never let himself feel the death of Tom. His brother died over six years ago, but he was frozen in cryo for all but three months of that time. When he was awake, all of his time was filled with replacing Tom as an avatar driver. He has never made the time to face his emotions over the loss of Tom. His pain wells up in him, and he also begins to cry, but in a more subdued manner. His self-restraint against crying is overcome by Neytiri's wailing, both physically and through the bond, and soon they are sobbing together. They hold each other and cry themselves out, and continue to lie silently against each other. Soon their breathing becomes synchronized through the link, and they both relax.

In his mind, Jake thinks "Guess we needed that, my love."

Neytiri thinks in reply "Yes, we did, but we have not touched on why we are here."


	7. Chapter 7: Jake & Neytiri - Part 2

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 7: Jake & Neytiri – Part 2**

Jake thinks through the bond "Well, I hope we have a good start now. Your mother will be very unhappy with us if we don't do enough tonight."

Neytiri thinks in reply "We have much more to remember, but there is still daylight outside. We have plenty of time, and you are doing well, both sending me your memories and receiving mine."

"Not bad for a skxawng?"

Neytiri smiles. "Here is a memory I have thought about many times since the day my father died."

"The day Hometree was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"The day of our first fight as a married couple?"

Neytiri doesn't answer or even acknowledge his last question. She begins to remember the class where Grace explains the word "lie" and how lying is a very common and generally accepted human activity. The students do not take this information easily, it is so outside their experience and acceptance. The Na'vi children tell Grace about one of their sayings: "The tail and ears also speak." Lying is practically impossible because one's bio-luminescent spots and body language makes lying obvious to everyone else. If a questionable statement is serious enough to affect the clan, and the teller does not relent, the tsahìk can make tsaheylu with the suspected liar and examine the relevant memories. The shame of getting one's self in such a situation is so abhorrent, no Na'vi lies. Jake feels Neytiri's distaste of this class, but he is very interested to see how Grace handles the concept of lying. He likes her example of a "white lie," saying you feel fine to be cooperative or polite even though you are not at your best. Like all other children in the class, Neytiri finds such behavior very dangerous. Life on Eywa'eveng is very hard and full of deadly surprises. Not being fully honest at all times could cost you your life, or the life of a clan mate. If you have a physical ailment that affects your ability to move, say a sore ankle, everyone around must know in case something happens where all must move quickly. They might outrun you and leave you behind, or expect you to protect another when you are not able, if they are not told about your true situation. Only total honesty is polite and cooperative in Na'vi society. At most, one may withhold speaking in public if one has a problem with another, but one is expected to resolve the issue in private as soon as possible. Survival is dependent on teamwork, so personal issues must be resolved quickly. Lying causes personal issues and interferes with teamwork, therefore it jeopardizes everyone's survival. Grace is surprised by the reaction from the class and sees that she has found a heretofore unknown cultural difference. She tells the class to think about the word "lie" and goes on to a different subject.

"Ma Jake, I'm wondering if you have told a lie during your time with me."

"I'll never tell, and that's no lie." Jake smiles and quickly kisses Neytiri on the lips, but she glares at him in response. She doesn't see the humor in his words.

"You once said that you flew without wings in the spaceship that brought you here." He told her this right after his first attempt to use large leaves to break his fall from heights, where his control of his fall was very poor and could have been injurious to him if it wasn't for the stand of torukspxam into which he fell.

He shares two memories with her. First is the brief time in Earth orbit where he moves from the personnel shuttle into the ISV Venture Star, down the docking mast to the spine of the ship, and through a long, segmented passageway to the cryo hold where he is put into a cryo vault and frozen for the flight out. This entire trip is in a micro-gravity environment where he floats the whole way. To Neytiri, it does look like flying without wings. Second is the brief time in Pandora orbit after he wakes up in his cryo vault. While laying there, he watches several drops of water floating about his vault and two coalesce together above his face. Once his vault opens and he is unplugged from the equipment, he floats around the cryo hold and changes into his own clothes. When enough fellow travelers are awake, they make the same trip in reverse, floating out to the shuttle that takes them to the surface.

"You do look like you were flying without wings. I do not understand how that is possible, but I see you and many others floating in your memories."

"Ma Neytiri, I wish I had a window to look out back then, I would love to share an orbital view of Earth or Pandora with you."

"That would be nice, ma Jake. Grace showed pictures of Earth and Pandora from very far away to our class, but seeing them through your eyes would be much better. Do you remember your first night in Hometree, when you said your body was only three days old?"

He answers "Yes, I'll show you," and begins to remember that first night when they went to the healers.

They walk up the trail from the river towards Hometree. Both are naked, and Neytiri is still carrying their clothing. On the plaza into Hometree facing the river stands Tsu'tey and his group of warrior friends. They are watching Jake and Neytiri very intently. Jake thinks "Here we go again." He glances at Neytiri who doesn't notice because she is staring at the warriors with a very grim face, wondering how she is going to save Jake from this blood-thirsty pack. "She must be upset with this ambush, too." Before any words are exchanged, Mo'at walks among the warriors and puts her hand on Tsu'tey's shoulder. The warriors turn quickly and face their Tsahìk just as Jake and Neytiri join them. Mo'at speaks to the group in Na'vi, and Jake is left out of the discussion.

"Uh, my love, I didn't understand anything she said."

"That's not important for us to heal our hearts now. Tsu'tey and his friends wanted to kill you to avenge the deaths at the school. My mother reminded them that Eytukan wanted to learn about you, and killing you would stop that. She made them understand that learning about you, a warrior dreamwalker, was more important than what they wanted. But, they weren't happy, and they didn't trust you."

"I knew they didn't trust me. That kept me from talking about why I was here, and made me want to become a clan member first." Jake continues his remembering.

After Mo'at finishes her discussion with the warriors, Neytiri speaks to her mother in English.

"I was going to kill Jakesully, but Eywa gave me a sign that stopped me. Later, after I saved him from the nantang, there was another sign. I need to talk to you about these signs."

"You must take care of him tonight." Mo'at looks to Jake and then looks back. "See me at breakfast tomorrow, and we can discuss these signs before you start teaching your new student. Come."

Mo'at turns and escorts Jake and Neytiri to an alcove reserved for the healers. They are met by all of the healers in the clan, eager to examine a dreamwalker. Tsu'tey and his group of warriors trail behind, not officially commanded to escort him, but watching him nevertheless. Everyone speaks only Na'vi, so Jake doesn't understand anything and feels completely left out. The youngest healer, obviously a pre-adolescent girl, shyly but insistently asks Mo'at and the oldest healer something. The two women look at each other, talk among themselves, and nod to agree, making the girl very happy. Jake thinks "Great, I'm a training dummy." Soon, this girl gives him the weirdest medical experience of his life.

The girl and another young woman walk out, and the woman returns almost immediately with a large clay pot and a wide leather roll holding long, dried leaves. She takes two leaves out, each over eight feet long, and begins breaking them up into the pot. The girl returns with a another pot filled with steaming water. The woman empties her pot into the hot water, making a tea with a strong, nasty odor. While the tea is steeping, the old healer and the youngest healer take turns looking and sniffing at wounds, first Neytiri's and then his, with the teacher giving a running commentary to her student who nods in response and rarely speaks. Other than the puncture wound on his breast from Mo'at's blood examination, all injuries are either scrapes and cuts from sharp vegetation or scratches and bites from nantang. Apparently, they can tell which is which by smell.

The girl picks up the pot with the tea, takes a mouthful, swishes it around her mouth, and spits it out into the empty pot. After doing this several times, she pulls out some leaf fragments with a wooden fork and chews them. She licks the wounds her mentor points out, starting with Neytiri. Jake can't believe what he is seeing. Neytiri is speaking with a soothing and encouraging voice to the girl, but obviously the girl is causing Neytiri some pain. The girl licks each wound several times, and a streak of green remains over the wound just treated. She takes more leaf pieces from the pot and chews them before treating the next wound. Neytiri knows how to fight nantang and has few wounds since only one beast attacked her, so her treatment goes quickly. Then, they turn their attention onto Jake who has many more wounds after being jumped by a number of nantang. He does his best to hold still, even though the licks sting like hell. No human doctor or nurse ever treated him like this before. How this little girl can chew this awful smelling stuff and spread it with her tongue while being cheerful the whole time is beyond his understanding. She licks each wound several times, thoroughly filling it with the green slime from the leaves. Eventually, the old healer is satisfied, and turns to address the healers. The girl rinses out her mouth for the last time, smiling broadly, and begins hugging all healers present, who seem to be congratulating her. Jake has no clue what has happened, but he's been in enough training classes to know that the littlest healer has met some major milestone by licking the wounds on Neytiri and him. After hugging the oldest healer, Neytiri, and Mo'at, she and the young woman carry the pots out, returning shortly.

His shock from this treatment takes his mind off his embarrassment at being naked the whole time. After his back injury, he thought he was used to being examined by groups of strangers while totally naked. Neytiri feels his shock and embarrassment now but does not comment. The deepest cut on his arm is treated and covered with a bandage made of leaves. They clean and treat many other cuts and punctures, and daub off the green slime with wadded up drying leaves, but do not cover them.

The healers keep touching the obvious differences, the extra fingers and toes, the eyebrows, and extra body hair below his waist. However, the healers are mostly interested in how smooth and soft his skin feels, particularly the soles of his feet. Most Na'vi nearing adulthood have toughen feet and damaged skin, with many scars and blemishes acquired from the physically demanding life in the forest. Even the healers have toughened feet, although they are not exposed to the hard life outside Hometree as often as the hunters. Jake's skin is as clear and supple as a baby's everywhere they look, and they are very thorough. Every healer in the alcove rubs the bottoms of his feet at some point, even Neytiri and Mo'at. He tries to explain his body was born just three days ago, but none of those who know English believe him. Mo'at is the most accepting, saying the tawtute do many unbelievable things, and maybe his dreamwalker body is that new because it feels new like a newborn.

Jake stops his remembering and silently says "I was very frustrated, no one believed me, but I was telling the truth. My avatar body was only three days old." Jake was very frustrated at the time, and Neytiri feels that frustration now. "I don't know why no one believed me, when it was obvious to all that my body was new. The next day, when I got the job to get the clan out of Hometree, I couldn't figure how I could initiate talks when nothing I said was believed by anyone."

Neytiri silently responds "Jake, a newborn cannot sit up for many days after it is born. All healers know that. Yes, your skin was smooth and supple and had no blemishes, like a newborn, but your physical development was far beyond a newborn."

"Oh. The avatars grown for Norm and I were the best developed ever received by Max. A new technology was used on them during the flight out here. I think Norm said what it was. Max understood him, but I didn't. The bodies were twitching constantly, and that sped up the muscle development, I think."

"Show me."

Once again, he has two memories to show her. The first memory is back on Earth at the RDA facilities in New Mexico. Here, before he starts preparations for cryo, he is taken to a neighboring building and given a manual on driving an avatar. He is shown his avatar as a fetus, about the size of a golf ball, hanging within a huge amnio tank that seems way too big. He notices that his fetus is moving on its own, but it is too small and too far from the wall of the tank to see clearly. A med tech tells him in great detail that another tank containing another fetus, this one destined for Norm, is already on board the Venture Star. Obviously, this med tech gives tours frequently, and has a "canned" spiel. Jake lets him speak without interruption. He is told that the fetuses are conceived and grown in an RDA lab in the Boston area and flown out here on special planes before being transferred into the large amnio tanks for the trip to Pandora. Special space planes take the tanks to the ISVs just days before departure. Because of the enormous expense of each avatar, they are flown individually, so only one will be lost in a crash. If one is lost, its driver stays behind on Earth, but that hasn't happened yet. A medical crew remains awake during the out-bound trip and monitors the avatars around the clock until they arrive at Pandora. Once the tanks are off-loaded, members of the avatar medical crew either go into cryo for the return trip or land on Pandora and work with the avatars there. Jake thanks the med tech for the tour and the avatar driving manual, promises to return the manual before leaving, and joins the rest of the RDA employees prepping for cryo.

The second memory is about his amnio tank after its arrival in Hell's Gate. Norm takes Jake to the Biology lab where they see their fully grown avatars for the first time. Both are hanging by their umbilical cords and twitching as before, only now they are about ten feet tall and practically fill their tanks. Neytiri is awed by the technology, and feels Jake's surprise and sense of wonder as he gazes on his avatar. Jake remembers Norm saying "proprioceptive sims" to Max, but neither he nor Neytiri have any idea what that means. The only hint is Max's reply, where he says they have great muscle tone. This medical jargon must be the new technology that made Jake's newborn body physically well developed. The next morning, Jake and Norm see their avatars after Max's team has decanted them. Both are laying on gurneys, waiting for their drivers to animate them. They still twitch on occasion even though they are disconnected from the technology that accelerated their growth and development.

"Are you satisfied about my new body?"

"Yes, as unlikely as it seems. Human technology is so amazing and beyond belief. After what you've been through since I found you, your skin is getting more like that of an adult, but I will always remember how soft your feet were that first night in Hometree. Continue with that night, my love."

Jake picks up his remembering were he left off. Once they are done, the healers quickly clean up the alcove and disappear. Likewise, everyone outside the alcove vanishes.

Mo'at looks to the pair and says "The evening meal and entertainment should have started by now. They could be waiting for me, so I must go. Neytiri, show your student how to dress. When you are ready, come up to the gathering area and join the rest of the clan. Jakesully, you smell much better now. You did well while being treated by our youngest healer, who passed an important test today. I know that treatment is not pleasant, but nantang wounds are dangerous and it was necessary. I thank both of you for giving our youngest healer the chance to demonstrate her abilities. Now, get dressed, and come join us." With that, Mo'at strides out of the alcove.

Neytiri gives Jake his first lesson on donning his Na'vi clothing by showing him how she dresses. Jake blushes at first, and Neytiri recognizes his discomfort. She says little, other than holding up each piece and making him repeat the Na'vi name for each. First comes one of the cords that ties over the tail and hips. Next comes the groin strap to cover the genitals and anal opening. The back ties around the tail onto the cord, and the front is pulled forward between the legs and ties up to the front of the same cord.

She says "You must tie the edges against your skin on all four sides when we go out in the forest, but it doesn't have to be so tight while you are inside Hometree. If it is loose when you are in the forest, insects will get inside."

Jake nods, and says "I had that problem on Earth, too, but we used bug spray instead. It wore off too quickly, especially in the jungle humidity. This looks like a better way to keep the bugs out."

The loin cloth ties over the front, using the second cord that also ties over the tail and hips. Neytiri uses this cord to hold her knife sheath against her back. She says "You will get a knife when you are ready".

Jake is learning that every object owned by a Na'vi has some requisite knowledge that must be mastered first, and is usually linked into their belief system in some manner.

She then slips on her feather necklace and leather sling. As they dress, they can hear the entertainment starting, but they will not be very late when they do join the clan. Since Jake has not eaten since before leaving in the Sampson early in the morning, both his avatar and human body are very hungry. He doesn't know what's on the menu tonight, but he's so hungry, he'll eat whatever he is handed. He just hopes he doesn't have to do something first to earn it. As they walk up the spiral walkway to the gathering level, Jake finds his skimpy new clothes very uncomfortable, and keeps pulling on the cords and ties to get them into less painful positions.

Jake stops his remembering. "I was so embarrassed. The loin cloth was obvious, but I never could have figured out that groin strap on my own."

"Your embarrassment made me embarrassed at first, and I guess that is why I didn't say much. You learned quickly, except for saying the names, and that helped. There is no reason to be embarrassed, because we wash and dress and do everything else with many other clan members every day. Is that why you were angry at my mother earlier that day? You were embarrassed being naked in front of the clan? Can you remember what happened before we went to the healers?"

"I'll never forget, as much as I would like to. Being told to strip was part of it."

He starts with Mo'at saying "It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured." She pauses while Jake nods his agreement, and then puts her laser-like gaze on him again. "Good. I see you were attacked by nantang. The wounds they make are very dangerous. Did my daughter save you from them?"

"Yes, she arrived just as the pack was overwhelming me and fought them off. I am very grateful that she saved my life."

"Both of you must be examined and treated by the healers. Neither of you look like you are seriously injured, so you can wash up in the river first." Jake nods again. Mo'at looks towards Neytiri who glares at her in response.

Jake looks at this silent exchange and thinks "If looks could kill, the mother is dead."

Neytiri interrupts his remembering with "I'm sorry, I was behaving so badly. I wasn't thinking about killing my mother, even though I was upset with both of my parents at that time. I was thinking how much easier things would have been if I had ignored the atokirina' that landed on my arrowhead. I'll show you later, when it's my turn to remember."

"Uh, what would have happened?"

"I would have released the arrow that would have hit you in your back, in your spine, just below your collarbone. One of the spots where my sister was shot. You would have died before I could get to you to retrieve my arrow."

"I'm very glad you didn't release that arrow."

"I'm also glad I didn't kill you, my love. At that time, I never dreamed I would mate with you."

"I didn't think it was possible, either. We have had some good times, and I look forward to having many more. I can't wait to see that memory. Should I continue?" Neytiri nods, and Jake continues with his memories of that day.

Mo'at turns back to Jake and sternly says "Remove everything you are wearing."

Jake does not like this turn of events, and a look of anger and shock comes over his face as he nods another time. He has been humble and cooperative, and now she is doing this to him. He takes off his survival belt and hands it to Tsu'tey. He crouches down, unties his boots, and pulls them off. He stands up and hands them to Tsu'tey. He takes off the rest of his clothing, piling the items onto Tsu'tey's arms. With every move, Jake is becoming more wary, and the Omatikaya warriors nearby, especially Tsu'tey and the group with him, are becoming more challenging in response. Putting his clothing in Tsu'tey's arms will delay him if Jake is forced to fight. Jake is feeling very concerned and doesn't want to look weak in front of the clan. His training on surviving as a prisoner of war kicks in now and he looks very formidable to the clan, even without clothing and slowly dripping blood and sweat. He was taught this reaction because stripping a prisoner down is the first step in enhanced interrogation techniques, and projecting a physically strong presence at the start helps one stay psychologically strong. Tsu'tey hands everything over to several others who walk off with Jake's clothing. Several warriors in the crowd hoot to taunt Jake, who looks like he is ready to take on the entire clan. Tsu'tey turns back towards Jake and looks as if he is ready to pounce.

Neytiri feels his concern now, and sees the disparity between his feelings and his outward appearance as expressed by his avatar. She didn't think this was possible. "Jake, why did you behave like this?"

"On Earth, stripping prisoners is usually done before hurting them to get information out of them."

"How awful! You weren't a prisoner! You thought we were going to do that?"

"I didn't know where I was, or how to get back to Hell's Gate. As earlier events proved, I didn't know how to survive in the forest. All adults and most children were carrying weapons. I was the only one standing there naked and unarmed, and couldn't leave. What am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't think anyone knew you would think that, especially my mother. Continue, please."

"If it makes you feel better, I felt like a skxawng after your mother explained why she ordered me to strip." Jake picks up his remembering.

Mo'at senses the tension in the air, and realizes she has crossed an invisible boundary with Jake. Her order has been misinterpreted by Jake, and his reaction is affecting everyone else. Using her most commanding voice, she sternly looks at Tsu'tey and the warriors around him and shouts in Na'vi "Calm, people, calm!" A hush falls over the clan, and the warriors back down. She turns to Jake and shouts in English "Calm! We mean you no harm! I See the warrior now." She pauses to let Jake relax, and says in a softer and more understanding tone "You are starting like all born into the clan, with no clothes and no possessions, only parents. Since you have no parents here, my mate and I will be your parents, and you will obey us as if we are your true parents. You will have to talk to me until you learn our language, my mate does not know your language. Understand?"

Jake seems to physically shrink in size and returns to being the miserable creature that Neytiri dragged home. He humbly nods again, but is thinking "Great! More adoptive parents. Just what I don't need."

Neytiri interrupts again. "Jake, when a child becomes orphaned and there are no relatives, the Tsahìk becomes the mother and takes in the child. It is an honor for the child and a duty for the Tsahìk."

"Oh. I showed you my adoptive parents on Earth. They meant well, just didn't get along with them. Didn't want a repeat." Jake continues.

Mo'at speaks more loudly, so the whole clan can hear. "Eywa provides everything we need to live. The clan must take care of you. You must take care of the clan. Only together can we survive and thrive. Everything is up to Eywa and you."

Jake feels his energy drop, his fourth adrenaline rush of this crazy day is over, and his concern is now replaced with relief.

Mo'at looks to Neytiri and says "Get one outfit for your student. Give him an old loincloth waiting to become a child's loincloth, if one is available. Take your student down to the river and wash up. Teach him what he needs to know about personal hygiene. After that, both of you must see the healers." Mo'at turns back to Jake and says "You may be surprised by our ways, so do as Neytiri shows you, and as you see the clan do around you. If something troubles you, discuss it with Neytiri or myself before reacting like you just did. Understand?"

Once again, Jake nods.

"The clan will accept you more readily if you can rid yourself of your alien odor. Wash yourself thoroughly, and return naked for the healers. I will be waiting. Go."

Jake's relief quickly becomes embarrassment as Neytiri takes his hand and leads him through the crowd, still stark naked. Neytiri clearly feels his embarrassment now, it was so strong with Jake at that time. He thought this would cause an uproar even worse than his entrance, with the obviously unhappy individuals that were spitting at and striking him now coming after him again. This time, he is ignored by almost everyone, except several children, even though he is naked. Even Tsu'tey and his group of warriors seem to have lost interest and are no longer visible. He can't believe this lack of response, thinking that being naked is the best possible disguise in the village.

First, she takes him to an alcove in the weavers' area where she picks out a new groin strap and a used loin cloth for him.

Neytiri says "Whenever an adult sized loin cloth is damaged, it is turned in and the weavers alter it for use by a child. You are given only an old loin cloth now until you prove you are worthy of a new one." However, she does not let Jake get dressed yet.

Next, she takes him to a nearby alcove in the tanners' area. She takes out several leather cords and wraps them around Jake's waist to find two that are the proper length. She puts the rest back, but still holds onto his clothes. He hears voices, both adults and children, but cannot see anyone because of the many wooden frames holding animal skins stretched out to dry surrounding this alcove.

She says "I need to empty my bladder, and maybe you do, too. Let me show you the place where this is done." She leads him in towards the center of the tree and around the tanners' area, past many more of the stretching frames, into a fenced-in area full of large clay pots of varying heights, all with lids.

"Here are our urine pots. The tanners need urine for making certain types of leather. These pots are used to collect urine from the clan, and everyone is happy to do their share. Make sure to keep the gates closed and the fwampop out of this area. They will knock the pots over to drink the urine if they get in here."

There are tall pots for males, and short pots for females. There are also bowls for use when all the pots are occupied, and must be emptied into a pot. There are baskets of leaves by the low pots. Much to Jake's surprise, there are no collection baskets for used leaves; soiled leaves are simply dropped on the ground outside the fence and are eaten by the fwampop that are milling about. There are several families using the pots, with several young boys "sharing" a single pot. Several women greet Neytiri as she undoes her groin strap and uses one low pot, and waves Jake towards the tall pots. The women begin talking very rapidly in Na'vi. Jake doesn't understand anything being said, but hears something like "skxawng" several times. He walks up to a tall pot, using one hand to pick up its lid and the other to aim, and is quickly joined by two boys who giggle at the smelly newcomer. Their father uses an adjacent tall pot, looks to Jake, and in reasonably good English says "Hello, Jakesully." Jake smiles and replies simply "Hello." Jake holds the lid until the boys are finished, and then replaces it. They say "irayo" and run off, but Jake doesn't respond because he doesn't know what that means. Neytiri feels that Jake is very uneasy with this situation. Urinating in front of his fellow soldiers was commonplace in the Venezuelan jungle, but in front of whole families of strangers in more civilized settings on Earth is asking for trouble, with both the parents and the law. Here it seems a natural and unremarkable part of everyday life.

When Jake and Neytiri are finished, they follow the crowd outside to the trail down to the river, past numerous large baskets of leaves.

"You will have to learn about the plants in the forest. A few are very dangerous and you must not touch them. A few are very useful, and can be easily found in most places. Here are the two leaves we use the most. The leaves in this basket are called cleaning leaves. Here." Neytiri picks up two leaves from one basket and hands them to Jake. "See how these leaves feel fuzzy on one side. One was picked a short time ago, and is very pliable. It feels soft and moist when squeezed. The other was picked some time ago, and feels scratchy. It will break easily when you bend it and feels very dry. The soft one is best for, how did Graceaugustine say that, 'wiping your butt'."

Jake smiles and says "I can see how this leaf would work for that. The dry one would break up into lots of little pieces."

"That's right. The dry leaf works fine for washing. Once you make it wet in water, it will bend easily. Now, in this basket are the drying leaves. The drier the leaf, the better it works, unless you need to bend it. Use the more pliable drying leaves for 'wiping your butt' after you use the pliable cleaning leaves. When washing in the river, take only a couple of dry cleaning leaves, but take several drying leaves, some small and pliable and some large and not so pliable. We're going to the river to wash up. Pick the leaves you will use and show them to me."

Jake picks out his leaves and holds them up for Neytiri to examine.

"That's good, but take a couple more drying leaves."

Jake picks up three more large drying leaves, and Neytiri nods her agreement. She picks out her leaves, and then says "Before we go down to the river, I'll show you some nearby places to use when you have to go."

They walk around the outside of the tree, and she shows him a number of places among the roots that are used when defecating. Here again, the fwampop are milling around, ready to clean up afterward.

Neytiri says "If you need little time, the more exposed places are acceptable, but if you need more time, the more protected places should be used. Since the smell attracts the fwampop, taking longer in the more exposed areas can lead to getting mobbed by fwampop." She smiles as she says "Everyone experiences being knocked over by a fwampop eager to clean up after you."

Jake thinks "I'll kill the first fwampop that gets too close."

Neytiri sees the look on his face, and says "Eywa made fwampop to clean up after all other creatures, and they are revered for doing their job so thoroughly. Because of their diet, they taste terrible, and are used for food only in the most dire of circumstances. Most creatures leave them alone, and they have become rather fearless, making them very easy to catch. But please don't harm them. They are necessary for everyone's well-being."

Jake nods his agreement, but still thinks that he will not let any fwampop get too close. Of course, Neytiri was right, and since that time, he has been mobbed by fwampop. He tried to chase them off, but they kept their distance, and he couldn't really hurt any of them while he was occupied doing what he must do.

They walk back to the trail down to the river, passing the families they saw at the urine pots now washing up in the river, and stop by a wooden railing with covered baskets tied to some posts. Neytiri puts Jake's clothing on a rail, on top of his drying leaves, and undresses completely, putting her clothes on top of her drying leaves on the same rail. She takes the lid off of a basket hanging on a post, picks up the stone scraper lying inside, and scrapes off some soap from the cake inside. She hands these soap flakes to Jake, and scrapes off more for her own use.

"Look at this soap. See the blue flecks?"

Jake looks at the shavings and says "Un-huh," and then sniffs them. "Ugh! This smells like a wet dog!"

"This is hunters' soap. All hunters use this soap to mask the smell of their bodies. Make sure to use it everywhere on your body, especially under your tail and arms and over your groin area. Always use the soap with the blue flecks."

"Humans use much nicer fragrances, like fruits."

"Why would you want to smell like fruit? That would make it easier for prey and predators to smell you. This soap has animal and plant fluids in it that makes it harder for animals to smell you. The blue flecks are chopped herbs that make you smell more like plants."

Neytiri walks into the water, and motions for Jake to follow. Jake feels his face blush with embarrassment, and joins her. Neytiri feels his embarrassment now, and again does not comment. They go out to the thigh deep water, dunk down to get completely wet, and then use the soap and cleaning leaves to wash up. She yells to a group of women on the bank, rinses off, and heads towards them. She sits on a large rock near the bank, and tells Jake to rinse off and sit on an adjacent rock that she points out. The women wade to the rocks, and work on their hair. Two women expertly undo Neytiri's braids, wash her hair, and then make new braids, also cleaning her beads before replacing them. Another woman works on Jake, undoing his queue, washing his hair, and rebraiding it. All the while, the women laugh and gossip in rapid-fire Na'vi, leaving Jake out again. He wonders if this is Neytiri's way to motivate him to learn the language. He thinks he hears "skxawng" several more times, and again wonders what it means. When the women finish, they move on to others in the water who have asked for their help. Jake and Neytiri climb the bank to the railing and use the drying leaves to finish drying off. Neytiri picks up all their clothing, and they walk up the trail to return to Hometree where Mo'at is waiting to take them to the healers.

Neytiri stops his remembering with a question. "You felt so uncomfortable taking care of your bodily needs. What caused you to feel like this?"

"Well, humans have a much different way of doing these things. There are no fwampop on Earth to clean up after us, or any animals like them. We have special rooms, called bathrooms or restrooms, with sinks and toilets and tubs and showers, where we go to relieve and clean ourselves. We always do it alone, except when two adults are going to mate, sometimes they will take a bath or shower together beforehand."

"Did you think we were going to mate in the river?"

"That was the first time I ever went into a river clean enough to swim in with a very beautiful and very naked woman and did not try to mate."

"I See. You do not look like you are lying, so I believe you. We will have to discuss the differences of mating between humans and Na'vi some day. Grace said there are many more humans on Earth than there are Na'vi here on Eywa'eveng. There must be bathrooms everywhere to take care of that many humans."

"I've never thought about it before, but, yes, there are bathrooms in almost every building in my home country, the United States of America. Of course, most don't have showers or tubs, like restrooms in restaurants and bars, places we visit for food or drink. When I was in the Marine Corps, fighting in the jungles of Venezuela, there were no bathrooms outside our bases, so sometimes we had to make do. Usually we dug a trench for everyone to use, and then filled it in before moving on, if we had the time. It took me some time to get used to the Na'vi way of life, everyone always together for everything, even when taking care of bodily functions. Humans always demand and get a certain amount of space and separation for privacy. Na'vi just don't seem to need it."

"Well, Jake, we can never be truly alone. Eywa watches over all of us all the time. Being alone can be very dangerous, it makes you a target for predators, so we never stay apart for long if we can help it."

"You liked your time alone flying on Seze."

"Yes, but I was not alone. We protected each other."

"OK, I see that. When you're ready, we should get you a new ikran."

"Thank you, that will be very nice. I miss Seze, and look forward to having another ikran. But we must get a new home for the clan first. Then all ikran will have a place to roost, and new ones will be easier to train. You were very uncomfortable urinating with the children. Why was that?"

"For humans, taking their children potty is the sole responsibility of the parents. Strangers can get into really serious trouble if they get involved without the consent of the parents."

"Why is that?"

"There are a few evil humans that take children for sex, and then sell them or kill them. All parents fear strangers for that reason, and strangers know to keep their distance to stay out of trouble."

"Human adults mate with children? That's terrible!"

"There are a few human adults that mate with children, and that is very bad and is punished severely when they get caught. But, I guess it happens every day. The strong prey on the weak. Nothing we can do here will change that on Earth. Back to us, I didn't really know anyone here that first night. I didn't know how to act. After the reception I got when I was first escorted into Hometree, I didn't want to do anything to upset anyone. I was even more skittish after I tried to shake hands with your father and got everyone around me worked up, including you. That's how strangers introduce themselves on Earth. Thought Grace would have taught that in her school. There were plenty of Omatikaya that were ready to kill me that night, especially while I was stripping."

"All Omatikaya know who you are now, my love. And you did the right things that night, even if they went against your instincts as a human. The children adore you now, and you seem to enjoy being around them."

"Something I've found out since I've been here. And I've learned enough about being Na'vi to know what I must do to avoid upsetting others. But I must rely on you to help me when I get into new situations. Being a skxawng doesn't work for Toruk Makto anymore."

"I will be happy to teach you, and will help keep you out of trouble."

"My love, you have been outstanding in protecting me. I appreciate your help more than you know." Jake pauses. "At this pace, we'll never do what your mother wants us to do."

"What do you suggest, Jake?"


	8. Chapter 8: Eywa & Grace

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

Author's note: Today (12 May 2013) is Mother's Day in the USA. I salute all mothers who have made life possible for us. The concept for this chapter has been rattling around in my head for months, but was written in just the past few days. I had to publish it today, as it is so appropriate for this day of honoring mothers.

**Chapter 8: Eywa & Grace**

Grace is blasted awake by an all-out assault on her senses. She sees uncountable splotches of varying colors and brightnesses, but with no form or pattern, like those ancient television screens of static, but in color instead of black and white. She hears a cacophony of sounds with no rhythm or structure, and wildly varying volumes. Her senses of smell and taste are a riot of flavors changing too fast to identify, with most worse than waking up after a hard night of drinking and smoking. The most disturbing are the sensations she feels all over her body. There are occasional zingers of intense pleasure, but most are very painful, like she is being bombarded from all sides by hailstones, some frozen and some burning. Her muscles seem to be randomly contracting and relaxing, her limbs flailing in all directions as if she is in a grand mal seizure. Her mind is so overloaded, she is unable to form words, let alone cogent thoughts. Mercifully, her consciousness collapses under the onslaught.

These assaults happen repeatedly; how often is unknown as she has lost track of them and of time. Grace feels like a leaf being blown around by a tornado. She becomes aware that the assaults are changing, with some senses lessening while other senses retaining their high intensity. Her higher functions remain almost frozen, she can't even count the assaults, let alone analyze the differences. All she can do is endure each assault until she passes out. She yearns for death to escape this torture.

Grace wakes up with the worst headache of her life. Other than the pounding in her brain, she feels nothing. She has that disembodied feeling like she experiences when moving between her human body and her avatar body, except this feeling is lasting way too long.

"Oh, no! I've had a link accident! Guess it was bound to happen after all these years."

She has heard the horror stories, some avatar drivers dying, others becoming mentally unstable or worse, when a glitch or hardware failure occurs during a link. Max has studied these accidents in detail.

"Hope Max is nearby and is working to recover me... No, I remember, I'm not in a link. Jake carried me to the Tree of Souls. I wanted to take some samples. What the hell!"

She begins to lose it as she realizes she cannot move, her senses are dead, and she feels nothing except the pain in her head. For a brief instant, Grace sees the brightest white light she has ever seen and feels like her entire body is on fire.

"Now I know how it feels to stand beneath a rocket taking off."

The pain is so great, she loses consciousness again.

Grace wakes up on her own. Her headache has lessened, but it is still pounding. She feels nothing, but does see a soft, warm glow. The silence is broken by a soft whimper, followed by a very young Na'vi girl whispering "Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Grace cannot feel any muscles to move to breathe or speak. She can only think, and replies in Na'vi "I can hear you, my child. But I think I'm asleep. I must be in a nightmare where I can't move. I need to wake up."

"Please! Don't go away! I won't be able to find you again!" The little girl starts to sniffle.

The hurt and pain in the little girl's voice pulls at Grace's heartstrings. "I'm in bad shape, little one."

"Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts really bad."

"Here."

The pain immediately lets up. Grace didn't feel the little girl touch her, and doesn't know what she did. "Thank you, you must be an excellent healer."

"Promise you won't go away?"

"I'll stay with you as long as I can. But, I don't know how long..." The little girl whimpers again. Grace realizes reason will not comfort her. "My name is Grace. What is your name?"

"My name is Eywa" the little girl replies with a smile in her voice.

Grace is heartened by the response. "That is a very nice name. It reminds me of a little boy I met on my very first day of school. I saw his name tag and said 'Hi, Jesus.' He rolled his eyes and said 'My name is HAY-sus, not GEEZ-us.' Jesus is the name of a god on the world I came from, like Eywa is the goddess of this moon."

"She is the All-Mother. May I call you mother?"

Grace is getting emotional. If her eyes are watering, she can't feel it. "Of course, Eywa, you may call me mother. Many little ones like yourself have called me mother." Grace pauses to regain her composure. "Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners. I See you, Eywa."

"I See you, mother."

"I would have made the gesture, but I cannot feel or move my arm. And my eyes aren't working very well, I really can't see you. All I see is a soft glow. Can you see me?"

"No, mother, I do not have eyes."

Grace is shocked. Practically all Na'vi are perfect physical specimens. Their life is so hard, only the strongest survive. The only exceptions Grace has seen are those injured while hunting that managed to get help in time, and now are missing digits or limbs. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you have an accident, Eywa?"

"I don't know, mother. I cannot remember seeing anything, ever."

"That's all right. Tell me, Eywa, how did you find me?"

"No, mother! Don't keep asking questions like that! You'll go away!" Grace hears Eywa starting to sob.

"I'm sorry, Eywa. I'm a scientist. I ask lots of questions, and don't always think about the consequences. Don't get upset if I ask something you don't want to answer. Just tell me you can't answer. I said I wasn't going to leave you. I want to be your friend and keep you safe."

"I'd like that, mother." Eywa sniffles and asks "What does Grace mean?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Refinement or elegance of motion. It is something my mother wanted me to have. She made me take ballet lessons to teach me how to be more graceful, more full of grace as she said. That didn't work. I had to fight with her and everyone else to become what I wanted to be, a scientist, a botanist. I love plants so much, I want to know everything there is about them." Grace gets emotional again, remembering a boy in junior high school who said she had no grace, and a better first name for her would be Ice Bitch.

"Are you fighting now?"

From the mouth of babes. "Yes, Eywa, I am. That question made me sad, and I'm fighting myself to not lose it again, just so I can stay with you."

"Forgive me, mother. We should stop asking questions."

"No, Eywa. Asking questions is the only way to learn. We have to overcome our emotions, mainly fear, to ask the questions that move us forward and help us learn. Right now, I'm guessing that I am in a coma. I can't feel or move, only think. Maybe you are a hallucination, except you are behaving too rationally." Grace starts to laugh in her mind. "I've studied plants my entire life. I've often wondered what it would be like to be a plant. Right now, I'm a thinking plant. I cannot move or feel, only sense light." Grace falls silent.

"Please mother, don't go away!"

"We're speaking English, and you understand and speak it."

"You switched to English when you told me about Jesus, mother. There is no Na'vi word or concept for god, just Eywa."

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Mother! Please! Don't leave me!" Eywa starts sniffling again.

"Eywa, please answer me truthfully. I promise I will not lose it or go away. Are you really Eywa, the goddess of Pandora?"

"I promise to answer truthfully, but I really need you to stay with me. I may not be able to find you again."

"I promise. Please, are you the Eywa that runs this world?"

A different voice answers, one that is much older and much more commanding. A voice that even Mo'at would not dare question. "You are correct, Graceaugustine. I am the Eywa you are asking about, the protector of this world."

"That's the voice I first heard, under the sacred tree."

"And you ignored me. You wanted to talk to Jakesully more than you wanted to transfer to your Na'vi body and save your memories."

"Well, I'm not much of a scientist if I'm not able to report my findings."

"You have a habit of ignoring superiors and not understanding what is going on around you because you think you know better."

"I like the other voice better."

The voice of the little girl replies "Forgive my deception, mother, but this voice was the most likely to get your attention and keep you from losing consciousness."

"Did you enjoy torturing me?"

"That was not my intention. Your body continually provides signals to your brain. Your brain expects these signals. When I tried to activate your persona, you lost consciousness almost immediately because these signals were not present. The signals typical for Na'vi did not work. I had to try many variations to find the set stimulating your persona now. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you, but it was necessary to make you operational. Now that you are fairly stable and able to communicate, we should make some tweaks to improve your situation. Once we finish that, I will be able to make more human personae. I need to do that so Jakesully can transfer to his Na'vi body. I was not ready for you because I have so little experience with you dreamwalkers. Jakesully has made tsaheylu with me only three times, and his brain looked very much like a Na'vi."

"Oh. You realize that the body making tsaheylu with you is the avatar. The human is in a machine called a link that projects his or her personality into the avatar. Human brains are very different from Na'vi brains, and the link probably keeps you from looking back into the human body at the human brain."

"This is why I need your help, Graceaugustine. I've been looking at your memories but I do not understand what I see. You know so many things that the Na'vi do not know."

"You looked through my memories?"

"I had to make a catalog as I was copying your memories out of your human body, to organize your memories and be able to find things. But your brain is much different. The Na'vi brain is designed for tsaheylu and communication is easy. Your human brain needed many extra filaments to make enough paths, and I was rushed as you were dying. I didn't learn much from creating the catalog. Your subordinate Jakesully made tsaheylu with the Tree of Souls and begged me to look into your memories to learn about Earth. I learned many things about you when I did that. Like that boy in junior high that hurt you so deeply. I see that you treat all human adults badly, but you treat children, especially your Na'vi students in the school for the Omatikaya, much better. I made my voice from the memories of your students. Your body was shutting down as I was trying to transfer you out. Your persona is a mess, and I'm not certain I have all the pieces put together properly. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, but maybe you would be in your Na'vi body now if you helped me instead of pulling back to talk to Jake."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what was happening. So I'm dead?"

"You are in Eywa, the only human so far. Many humans have died here, and they are all lost. Your human body is dead and has been buried for not quite three days, near the Well of Souls. Jake is having your avatar body taken back to Hell's Gate."

"How do you know that?"

"Many Na'vi make tsaheylu with the sacred trees every day. I know what they know."

"I'm sorry, Eywa. I should thank you for saving me. I've never been good at gratitude."

The little girl's voice is beaming. "I know. You're welcome, mother."

"Eywa, I have so many questions to ask. But, you would not have gone to the trouble to bring me back unless you have a good reason. What can I do to help you?"

"Maxpatel has said many things I don't understand. I've been looking at your memories, but I need your help to comprehend."

"Did you learn English from my memories?"

"I first learned as your students made tsaheylu with the sacred trees, mainly with the Tree of Voices near the Hometree of the Omatikaya. I also got help from your students that are in Eywa."

"Silwanin?"

"Yes, her and the other children killed in your schoolhouse, and those who died yesterday fighting the humans to save the Tree of Souls."

"The humans attacked the Tree of Souls?"

"Yes."

"That damned Quartich!"

"He is dead now, Neytiri killed him, just as he tried to kill Jake."

"Good for her."

"The avatars took over Hell's Gate, and most humans have been banished."

"Banished?"

"Put on a shuttle and sent home."

"Or at least up to the Venture Star. It will take over five years to get home once they break orbit. Who helped the most with teaching you English?"

"Silwanin and Tsu'tey were the most helpful, as they knew the most English."

Tsu'tey is dead?"

"He is in Eywa, and he is happy again, he is with Silwanin. Your memories added many new words to my vocabulary, but I need help. There are many technical words I must understand."

"And almost everything Max says are technical words."

"Yes, mother. I am very concerned about many things he has said, but here are the most troublesome. What is fertility therapy and what is a surrogate mother?"

"Max must have told Jake and Neytiri that they cannot have babies without his help. Guess it is better to let them know now than to wonder why the babies aren't coming."

"You are correct. Many Na'vi are bothered by Jakesully. He is the sixth Toruk Makto, but that does not change the fact that he is a dreamwalker. Having a baby will make most Na'vi accept him."

"He and Neytiri will be blessed by Eywa."

"Exactly."

"OK, Eywa. You understand that to make a baby, a male must fertilize the egg from a female. With many species, like humans and Na'vi, the male produces sperm. These are single cell organisms with tails. The tails are necessary for the sperm to move and fertilize the egg."

"These tails are important?"

Yes, and even more important to Na'vi, as their bodies are proportionally larger, so the sperm must travel farther. Humans have a very simple genetic defect that causes this tail to disappear. That defect is introduced into the male avatars to make them sterile. There is still a very small chance that Neytiri can get pregnant the natural way, but don't count on that happening. The best way is for Max to get eggs from Neytiri and sperm from Jake, do what is called 'in-vitro fertilization,' and implant a fertilized egg back into Neytiri. Max could also implant into a different female, who becomes the surrogate mother."

"That confirms what Max said, but your way is more understandable."

"Max is a researcher and doesn't always simplify for non-experts. Don't think he ever taught. My time in the school for the Omatikaya kids forced me to learn how to explain things in simple terms."

"The baby must come from Neytiri. This 'surrogate mother' will not be understood by the Na'vi."

"Believe me, this is very controversial on Earth, too. This has been possible for over one hundred years, almost two hundred years, and there are still many countries that prohibit it or don't recognize it. But, women who cannot have babies are everywhere, and this is one way to have a child that is related to them genetically, or by blood as the Na'vi would say."

"There are many Na'vi couples that have never had a baby. I see how they could benefit from this fertility therapy, and even a surrogate mother. But that is not the Na'vi way. There is another option Max mentioned. He wants to collect blood from the fifteen clans now in the Well of Souls and make a better Na'vi genome. Then he can make new avatars without the fertility issue, and make them much more like the Na'vi. Jake wants new bodies for all humans, all identical to Na'vi bodies, and move all humans into them."

"So when RDA returns, there are no humans left."

"I think that is what he is thinking. He has not made tsaheylu with me since he thought this."

"Growing new bodies will take several years, and the next ISV is due in less than a year."

"ISV?"

"Space ship from Earth. It has been traveling for about five years now. It will have to orbit here to refuel and top off consumables, like water and gases, before it can return. It must get some items from Hell's Gate. Do you have a space fleet, or space weapons of any kind?"

"No, I serve only the life on this world. My makers take care of everything else, when warranted."

"Your makers?"

"They have not been here since before the Time of the First Songs. The last aliens I handled came here at that time. Those aliens became the first Na'vi. The makers left soon after that, and have never returned. I write everything that meets their reporting criteria into a certain memory pod, and they take that information periodically. Their querying frequency went up when you humans arrived. It increased after your settlement was built, and again after the destruction of the Tree of Voices that the Omatikaya used. Now that the Well of Souls has been attacked, and your memories of weapons of mass destruction have been reported, that frequency will increase even more."

"We didn't know, even though there are many theories arguing that Pandora was constructed. What will your makers do?"

"I don't know. I am not allowed to speak directly to the Na'vi. The makers do not speak to me, so my guess is that they are not allowed."

"You're kidding!"

"That protects me and them."

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"Once the Well of Souls was attacked, my rules of engagement allowed me to work on your memories to make an operational persona, and speak directly with it."

"Do your rules prohibit me from talking to Jake? I really need to talk to him to find out what his plans are. That jarhead wasn't in Hell's Gate long enough to understand the problem."

"When a Na'vi makes tsaheylu to talk to an ancestor, that activates the persona of the ancestor. There is no reason to stop you if Jake activates you."

"Can you arrange it to activate me automatically when Jake makes tsaheylu?"

"Yes, and I will make sure he does. His mother-in-law talks to me every day now that she is at the Well of Souls. Her mate is within Eywa."

"Eytukan is in Eywa?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry for her." Grace pauses. "Eywa, I think I'm really going to enjoy working with you."

For the first time, the little girl's voice sounds very happy. "Thank you, Graceaugustine. Now, let's tweak your stimulations and make sure you don't go unconscious again, and can be activated without problems."


	9. Chapter 9: Jake & Neytiri - Part 3

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This chapter uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 9: Jake & Neytiri – Part 3**

In a calm and conciliatory manner, Jake thinks through the bond "Your mother said I shattered your trust in me. You're asking when I lied to you. Like Doctor Augustine said in her class, we humans lie all the time. You remember that first morning when you tried to teach me how to ride a pa'li?"

Neytiri nods with a questioning face.

"And I fell off that docile female pa'li, what, sixteen, twenty-four times, hitting the ground very hard each time?"

She chuckles while she nods again, and then silently replies "I was hoping you would give up and ask to be taken back to the other humans. You did not stop trying. That made me think that maybe you could become a hunter."

"The next morning, I was sore as hell and could hardly move. Remember me saying I was ready to try again? That was a lie!"

They laugh out loud together.

Neytiri thinks "Yes, I did not expect you would ask for another pa'li lesson that soon. Even before I saw you that morning, I knew I needed to ride Seze. I like to fly every day, and did not fly for two days because of you. So I decided to take you up to see her. You were so stiff, I knew the climb was hard for you."

"And then you tried to slam me out of the tree!"

"You knew what to do. You showed good judgment and quick reflexes by getting out of the way in time. That made me realize you are not a complete skxawng."

"Oh, what did I do to make you think that?"

"That first night, you did not know what we were eating. After I explained it was teylu, you said it was just like your grandmother's teylu. If your grandmother made teylu for you, you would know what it was."

"OK, that was bad. Just trying to be sociable." They laugh out loud together again.

Using her accusatory tone normally reserved for misbehaving children, Neytiri silently asks "So you lie all the time? Did you lie when you said you would not tell me when you lied?" She smiles and looks into his eyes in a challenging manner.

He smiles back, lovingly gazing into her eyes, and thinks "How can I answer that? You're very sharp, that's why I fell in love with you. Maybe this will help us get to the point. You saw my first meetings with Augustine and Quaritch. The Doctor made me feel useless, and the Colonel gave me a purpose for being here after I proved I could drive an avatar. Then we met. I'll give you the highlights of that day."

Jake remembers his first sortie into the forest in glimpses by skipping over the mundane parts; whooping as the Sampson flew over the waterfalls, landing in the clearing, hiking to the school, touching the loreyu to make them retract, standing his ground against an angry 'angtsik, outrunning a hungry palulukan by jumping off a cliff, being rescued by Neytiri from a vicious pack of nantang, having a cloud of atokirina' land on him, being captured by Tsu'tey and his patrol, and being force marched into Hometree for his introduction to the clan.

"We already covered what happened that night after we arrived in Hometree, so I'll go to the next morning before my first pa'li lesson."

"That was a very busy morning, and it was all about you."

"Oh?"

"I met my parents for breakfast. I tried to wake you, but you didn't move."

"I wasn't in the link yet, I was in a meeting I'll show you. Show me your breakfast with your parents first."

She hesitates, and then replies through the bond "Jake, I am sorry but I am not comfortable showing that to you. We said many bad things about you and the other humans because we did not know you, and we were still upset with the loss of Silwanin and the other children. The night before, my mother told my father about Tsu'tey and the other warriors waiting for us on the way to the healers. He wanted to know what I thought about that. He also asked me where I saw you before I brought you back to Hometree, and what you did before I saved you. He suggested that I give you a lesson on riding pa'li to get you out of Hometree, away from the clan. He said he would send Tsu'tey into the forest to verify my story, and keep him away from you. That is when your things were found. Of course, Tsu'tey went out of his way to ride past us as he was leaving."

"Yeah, I remember. He wanted me gone, if not dead."

"After we ate breakfast, my mother and I went down to her counseling alcove in the ceremonial level and discussed the signs from Eywa. She knows stories about atokirina' landing on arrowheads, but they are very rare. I did the right thing by not killing you. Having a whole cloud land on you is something new. We did not understand it until you flew your toruk into the Well of Souls."

"That sign changed your mind. You wanted to leave me behind in the forest before it happened."

"I knew taking you home was going to be difficult, but I thought the signs would make it easier. I was wrong. I never got to explain them until the next morning. I never told my father about the signs, but I think my mother told him. Since I already said that there was a sign from Eywa to Tsu'tey in front of his patrol and to my father in front of the clan, we decided I would describe the first sign if I was asked about it. We wanted to keep the second sign to ourselves until we knew what it meant."

"Why wasn't your father there?"

"He always has a meeting in the morning right after breakfast to plan the activities of the clan, mainly how much food is needed that day and where to send the hunters and gatherers to find it, so he went to that. He decided to call a full meeting of the clan to discuss you for the next day after breakfast, and needed to go so he could announce that. And, my mother is always hesitant talking tsahìk matters when he is around, so he knew to leave. The next day, the clan meeting started when you and I went up to see Seze. He let all adults speak that had something to say. Many wanted you dead. He explained why he wanted you here, to see what you could do, and he asked everyone to watch you. The humans sending us a warrior dreamwalker for the first time made everyone nervous, especially after the killings at the school. No one trusted you. But as you learned our ways and language, becoming stronger and more like us, and made friends among the clan, more saw the wisdom of keeping you here. Until the day Hometree was destroyed and my father and many others died, when you said you were sent here so you could tell us to leave. Whatever trust you earned, you lost when you said that."

"Well, the day you found me, my orders were simply to get to know you. Here's what happened that morning before I woke up in the hammock and came down for my first pa'li lesson. This is when I met Parker Selfridge, who was the man in charge, like the clan leader for the humans."

Jake remembers in detail the meeting held in the command center for Hell's Gate. It was Jake's first meeting with Quaritch's staff, and he was also introduced to Administrator Parker Selfridge. This group gave him a much warmer welcome than Grace and Max. Jake sees the deposit of unobtainium beneath Hometree and gets the assignment to make the Omatikaya leave before the bulldozers get there three months later.

"I didn't think the clan would give up its home, but everyone else thought it was doable, so I went with it."

"You were feeling reluctant when you took on that assignment, but you acted enthusiastic. Were you lying?"

"Guess so. I didn't know how to convince the clan to leave, but I had three months to come up with something. So, I said what was needed to keep my leaders happy. My next meeting with Quaritch and his staff was that night."

Jake remembers his covert briefing on Hometree where he describes its structure, especially its hidden interior. His description begins the planning on how to destroy Hometree so that the new mine can be started.

"I'm shocked at how coldly you and these other humans talked about destroying Hometree. So you told them how to attack it?"

"Yes. This was before I understood what you and the clan were all about."

"Hometree was the home of the Omatikaya clan since before the Time of the First Songs. Your people know that we lived there for many thousands of years. Why would anyone think we would leave?"

"Humans always become blind to everything else when they see riches. I didn't know the history of the Omatikaya in Hometree until many days after this meeting. But, it seemed very unlikely to me that the clan would leave willingly. I was new, and everyone else in Hell's Gate seemed to think the clan would leave. If I wanted to be a trusted part of the team, I had to agree to fit in."

"What does 'roger that' mean?"

"That's another way human warriors say yes. Quaritch needed a detailed scan, and I agreed to make it. Here is my memory of making it."

The afternoon after Neytiri took Jake up into the canopy of Hometree to see Seze, he asks her to take him back to the forest near the school to retrieve his pack and weapon. He is surprised when she takes him to a storage alcove on the ground level of Hometree where his human belongings are neatly sitting on a high shelf out of the reach of most children. During Jake's first pa'li lesson, Tsu'tey and another warrior scoured the area that Neytiri described to her father, following the trail of destruction made by the palulukan that chased Jake to the waterfall, and collected his lost belongings, even his spent bullet casings from within the tree where Jake briefly sought shelter. The pack is still the way he left it, with the addition of some holes and rips made when the palulukan bit into it and later tried to paw it open. Also on the shelf are his door gun, belt, survival knife, boots, and clothing. The remains of his human clothing that he handed Tsu'tey are washed and neatly folded. His survival knife was taken from him when Jake was captured by Tsu'tey's patrol, and he didn't think he would ever see that knife again because it is superior to Na'vi knives. Here it is, cleaned and stowed in its sheath that was removed from his belt. Jake examines the door gun and is relieved that no one fired it after finding it, because the barrel is clogged with dirt. Jake takes the door gun and pack outside to a large flat rock in a sunny spot on the lake shore, followed by many children and several warriors, including Tsu'tey, who are interested in the weapon. Jake takes a gun cleaning kit from his pack, tears the gun down, cleans and oils it thoroughly, and reassembles it. Once he is finished, he lets Tsu'tey and a couple of other warriors squeeze off a few rounds. He unloads and safes it, and wraps it, the used casings, and the remaining ammo for storage.

He digs around in his pack, and pulls out a mysterious object. He picks a stick up off the ground and uses it to poke the object several times, it was obviously made for the smaller fingers of humans, and then ties the object on top of his head. He puts everything else back into his pack, and returns his belongings to the alcove. Much to the delight of the children and amusement of the adults, Jake jogs around Hometree wearing this strange device on his head. Neytiri falls in beside him and finds jogging odd, between walking and running, but Jake says his bare feet hurt and this pace does not hurt as much as running. Jake jogs the human way, landing each step on his heel, and Neytiri mimics him as best she can. Grace said the Omatikaya have lived in Hometree for thousands of years, and Jake thought the ground level would be worn smooth and hard as concrete, but that is not the case. On a rough stretch of loose gravel, the sharp stones dig into his tender heels. He tries jogging the way Neytiri ran through the purple moss, knees bent, leaning forward, always staying up on his toes, landing on the toes of the leading foot after pushing off with the toes of the trailing foot. When Neytiri sees what Jake is doing, she says "Good, Jake, good," approving of his first attempt to run the Na'vi way, even though he is doing it too slowly at his jogging pace.

The whole time they jog, Jake asks questions about the areas they are traversing. Once they complete a circle, he jogs into the next ring and circles again. Eventually, they circle the double helix of ramps in the center. Jake next veers onto a ramp, and to Neytiri's consternation, goes down to the ceremonial level. No one should go down there unless invited by the Tsahìk, but he didn't give her a chance to explain. Instead of turning around and going back the way he came, Jake crosses from one ramp to the other, stopping at the very center to look up the central axis of the tree. This is when Neytiri is finally able to explain that they shouldn't be down here. A surprised Mo'at appears out of the shadows, but Jake simply smiles, says hello in broken Na'vi, and jogs to the other ramp, leaving without letting her respond. Neytiri is mortified, looks to her mother in shock, and takes off after him. He goes up to the gathering level and circles it, and then up to the sleeping level and circles it, and then up the ramp until it ends. He crosses to the other ramp and descends to ground level, returning to the storage alcove. Here, he unties the device from his head, and uses another stick to poke at it again. He plays back the audio from the beginning with his questions and her answers, and says he wanted a record of the tour. Here he is not completely truthful with her, because the device also made a video and a complete three dimensional interior scan using ultrasonic measurements. Since he went almost everywhere he could within Hometree, he has made a record of the internal structure that is complete enough to plan the attack. To keep up appearances, Jake jogs and then runs the same circuit, minus the leg through the ceremonial level, every day until Neytiri takes him out into the forest for physical training.

He also receives daily requests to fire the door gun, but Jake steadfastly refuses, saying he is here to learn the Na'vi ways and Neytiri gives him no time off to teach others his human ways. After one such request, when Eytukan, Mo'at, Tsu'tey, and Neytiri are present, Jake looks to them and suggests it would be a good idea to take all his human belongings back to the old schoolhouse. He doesn't need them, and clearly they are a distraction to the clan. Little did any Na'vi suspect that returning his human objects made the attack on Hometree possible. The next day at breakfast, Eytukan tells Jake that his belongings are no longer in Hometree. After eating, Jake excuses himself, goes back up to his hammock, and jumps in. He breaks the link, gets out long enough to email Quaritch about the gun and the scanner in the backpack waiting in the old schoolhouse, and goes back into the link. Before noon that day, Trudy flies a squad out to retrieve the door gun and his belongings, and the technicians download the scan and update their model of Hometree. Quaritch even shares the data with the scientists, who immediately go to work analyzing Jake's tour and how Hometree is being used by the clan. Norm and the other anthropologists are very excited to finally get new, first-hand data on how the Omatikaya live within the great tree.

"I guess that was the worst thing I did against the clan. My scan gave Quaritch what he needed to destroy Hometree. I'll always regret that. But, that was before I learned what you were all about. The worst thing I did against the Na'vi people came later. I knew it was very wrong when I did it, but it was the only way I could keep Quaritch from pulling us out, taking me from you." He gives Neytiri the memory of them overflying the Tree of Souls and her explanation of it. Then he gives her the memory of Grace explaining how the flux vortex was centered there, followed by the memory of him typing up a description of the sacred site and its significance to the Na'vi. He sits on it for days, debating on whether he should just delete it or download it for delivery to Quaritch. Neytiri feels his agony over the choice. Finally, he gives her the memory of Trudy demanding that Jake make a useful report before Quaritch decides their time at site 26 is not paying off and shuts them down. Here, again, Neytiri feels Jake's pain when he hands the downloaded report to Trudy.

"That was the worst thing against the Na'vi I did, and came after my heart switched sides, which happened during my first flight with my ikran. I didn't want to betray the Na'vi, but I feared losing you more."

"You should have said something to me or my mother." Jake feels her frustration building.

"I knew that I wasn't trusted, and thought saying anything bad would get me kicked out. I've never had a love for anyone like I have with you, and didn't want to lose that. I didn't think you had any feelings for me, until you took me to the Tree of Voices and mated with me." Jake feels her frustration abating, replaced with heartache.

"I was also worried about losing you. Once you survived your dream hunt and became an adult member of the clan, I did not think you would stay much longer. You have much more to learn, but you learned enough to become a hunter. I did not want to lose you, and felt I had to act. I took you to the Tree of Voices and mated with you. If Eywa did not approve, we would not have been able to do tsaheylu together. I was very happy that we could, that Eywa approved our mating. My prayers were answered that night. When you said you were sent here to learn our ways so you could tell us to leave and we would believe it, I felt like a skxawng. My mother always counsels everyone to learn everything about a person before mating, and here I mated with you before finding out why you were here. How can I become a tsahìk when I cannot do something so necessary and obvious?" Her self-doubt is clearly coming through the bond.

"Yeah, I can see how you're going to have trouble with that. You'll be speaking to a group of adolescent girls who have grown up with you as their tsahìk and me as their clan leader. They will know the songs about you as the only Palulukan Makto ever, and me as the sixth Toruk Makto. You'll tell them 'Don't do what I did, mate with the first skxawng that catches your eye.' And they'll say 'Look how that worked out for you.' They'll fight over the next male skxawng that walks by."

"Jake, I am being serious."

"So am I. Was mating with me a mistake? I don't think so. I chose you the first time I saw you. You chose me before taking me to the Tree of Voices, your hair and outfit that night told me something was up. You did say that it was a place for prayers to be answered? I don't think you even thought about me until the hunt festival. Did we mate too quickly? Maybe. I should have told you about my mission and my second thoughts. We should have talked about our feelings for each other much sooner. We should have talked about being mated before diving right in during our first conversation about it. I've known many mated couples on Earth who spent much time together, but didn't really learn about each other until they moved in together. That's what happened with us. The best thing is for you to tell girls what your mother told you, and skip the details about how well you followed her instructions."

"I am very happy that we are mated, but I am angry that I did not ask you the right questions, especially after working together for so long. A tsahìk must fearlessly ask the right questions at the right times. Being a hunter is so much easier."

"Sounds like you're having second thoughts about becoming a tsahìk."

"Second thoughts? You said that before. What does that mean?"

"It means you're talking yourself out of doing something you said you'd do. On Earth we have this saying, no one is perfect. Think that holds true here too, even though you are the closest to perfect I've ever seen. Ask your mother if she ever made a mistake. Bet she'll surprise you. I have second thoughts about being clan leader. Unlike you, I haven't had any training for this job. I know I'll make many mistakes, I just hope none of them are fatal. Everyone says you'll make a great tsahìk, even though your mother will be a tough act to follow. Is there another couple in the Omatikaya that would make a good clan leader and tsahìk?"

"No, and all previous Toruk Makto were also clan leaders. Tsu'tey knew that, and by making you clan leader allowed me to return as the future tsahìk, which I gave up to take you as my mate."

"Tsu'tey was hard for me to live with, but he was a great guy. I certainly didn't become Toruk Makto to become clan leader, I did it to get you back and get help for Grace. Why did you become Palulukan Makto?"

"I did it because Eywa and the palulukan did not give me a choice. I'll show you."

Neytiri remembers running with the pack of nantang that were attacking the human warriors. One human stopped and started to turn around to shoot at the nantang. Neytiri shot an arrow in his side before he could get off a shot, and she kept close watch on him in case he aimed at her. A large black cloud bounded off the rocks and over a fallen tree near the wall of fire to her right, and bellowed at her. Fortunately, the human warrior was pounced on by several nantang and was no longer a threat, so she could freeze in place at the dreaded roar. To her amazement, the palulukan crouched down, beckoning her to get on its back. Forgetting the humans, she made tsaheylu with the beast and jumped on. She didn't have anywhere to put her bow, so she held onto it and the palulukan as best she could. They bounded through the forest, apparently guided by Eywa, running at full speed.

"You're right, dear, you had no choice. I'll let you in on a little secret, the toruk got no choice, either."

Jake remembers flying at high altitude, coming from above and behind the toruk that chased him and Neytiri days before. He had his ikran dive as he positioned himself to jump off its back. He broke the bond with his ikran and jumped towards the toruk. Luckily, he guessed the speed and distance just right, and landed feet first onto the toruk's back, one hand holding his queue, and the other hand grabbing the toruk's antenna. The toruk was so startled by the sudden weight punching into its spine, it practically stopped in mid-air. By the time it recovered its wits, Jake had already made the bond and commanded it to fly level at a slow speed so he could get a good flying position before flying to the Well of Souls at top speed.

"Jake, it was that simple?"

"Well, I caught it off guard, and I got lucky. If you don't get a good grip and make tsaheylu right away, you become a snack for the toruk."

"I promise to tell no one, otherwise we could have a whole clan of Toruk Makto."

"Yeah, it seemed too easy. I'll try it again just after you catch your next palulukan."

"I will be happy just to catch another ikran. Eywa must have told the palulukan to find me and take me to your link module. We got there just as that evil man was going to attack it, and maybe kill you."

"I'm very happy you got there when you did. You and Eywa really saved my life, and I appreciate what both of you did that day." Jake kisses Neytiri on the lips, and she sends a wave of loving feelings through the bond. "Hold that thought, my love. Let's get back to that shortly. OK, so I told you that I had second thoughts about my mission for Quaritch. Here is an example."

The next memory he shares is his discussion with Grace and Norm just before his Dream Hunt. Jake explains his dilemma to them, and Grace is already aware of his change of heart and his desire to protect the Na'vi. Norm says that the clan will not understand what Jake has done.

Neytiri quietly interrupts, her frustration flowing through the bond, "Norm was right, I do not understand how you could have done what you did."

"What I did here at first is what I was trained to do as a warrior for my country. I came here not knowing anything about the Na'vi, except for that cartoon I showed you. I thought you behaved the same as humans, and deceit is a normal part of life on Earth. Only after I was with you and the Omatikaya for some time did I realize how different you are, but by then it was too late. Nothing I could do would take back what I did. Remember that time early on when we sneaked up on the mother nantang and her three babies to watch them?"

Neytiri nods.

"Well, that is what I was ordered to do at first to the Omatikaya. Get close and watch you. Learn what I could and report back. I was never ordered to hurt you or anyone else, and I did my best not to. They would have destroyed Hometree without my help. Only my telling them about the Well of Souls was truly hurtful. By becoming Toruk Makto, I tried to make up for that."

Neytiri continues sending her frustration through the bond, with her anger rising, "We do not cut the heart out of anyone and show it to them! How could you think we would do such a thing?"

"Yeah, that's something that humans did in the past, and I thought the Na'vi also did that. I don't know what punishments the clan gives offenders. You did say your father was deciding whether to kill me that first night after Tsu'tey's patrol shoved me into Hometree. I never did know how I would have been killed if your parents didn't decide to study me."

"No one has been killed for many generations. If a clan member does something really bad, the punishment is usually banishment, letting Eywa decide their fate. That has not happened since my father became clan leader. When someone is unhappy in the clan, they find a way to leave and join another clan without causing hard feelings. If my father decided to kill you, I think he would have stabbed you in the heart with a poisoned spear. It would have been very quick, not gruesome like showing you your heart."

"That place where Grace and I were tied up by the lake shore, that looked like a place where something gruesome happens, and was about to happen to us."

"If two clan members have problems with each other and cannot be resolved by discussion with my parents or the elders, my father has them tied up there overnight. They usually think they will be eaten by predators, but that never happens. That place is too close to Hometree. The insects do make a feast of them, though. By morning they are happy to settle whatever problems they have. That has happened only once that I can remember. Everyone was expecting the human warriors to come down the mud road and end up on top of the ridge on the other side of the lake. You were tied up there where they would have seen you, and maybe cause them to reconsider if they valued you and Grace."

"If they came by land, I think they would have shot us, just to prove that hostages didn't matter to them."

Neytiri is shocked and surprised. "No! Thank Eywa that did not happen."

"They came by air because their goal was to destroy Hometree, not to kill anyone, if they could help it. That's why they shot gas canisters first, to chase everyone out. They didn't bother with us because we didn't matter to them. They already had plans to shut down the Avatar program and send us back to Earth. Grace and I tried to stop them, but the gunships were already airborne, and the best we could do is get in our links and warn you to leave. I should have said it better, but your anger kept my message from being heard." Jake stops, wishing he didn't think that last sentence to her, and expects Neytiri will explode in anger. Much to his surprise, she bursts out in tears.

Once again, he pulls her against him. He folds his tail down between his legs, and rolls onto his back, pulling her atop him, letting her cry on his shoulder. This time, he has no idea what this is about. He tries to send her comforting thoughts through the bond, and rubs her back with his hands. His mind wanders to the first time he tried to comfort her, after he found her kneeling by the body of her father, holding his bow. She pushed him away with that bow, yelling for him to go away and never return. Jake never felt so devastated and rejected as he did in that moment.

"Oh, Jake, I am so sorry!" Neytiri blurts out loud, and starts wailing even more loudly. She blasts sorrow and pain and remorse through the link to Jake, crowding out all other thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: Jake & Neytiri - Part 4

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 10: Jake & Neytiri – Part 4**

Jake is baffled, both by Neytiri's behavior and by what his response should be. He doesn't want to upset her again, but she is flooding him with overpowering emotions, mostly pain, sorrow, and remorse. He has done his best to ratchet down most of this deluge, but thinks shutting it down completely is probably the wrong thing to do. He lets some through and simply endures it. Neytiri eventually cries herself out on Jake's shoulder. Once she calms down and relaxes, Jake asks through the bond "What was that all about?"

She silently replies "I will answer when I am ready. Let me show you the day you came into my life first." She slides off his shoulder onto her side, and he rolls on his side to face her again. She snuggles into his arms, and they wrap their arms and tails around each other, holding each other tight. She sends her memories to him through the bond.

Neytiri is standing quietly with her mother and the leaders of the healers, food preparers, and weavers. The rest are sitting the Na'vi way around her father. He is talking with the leader of the hunters and the deputy in charge of hunter training, and Tsu'tey and other several deputy hunters and warriors are listening intently. Jake recognizes this as Eytukan's morning meeting to plan the activities for today, determining which foodstuffs and other items are needed and where to send the hunters and gatherers to obtain them. To Jake, everyone seems happy and relaxed, food must be plentiful and there must be no pressing needs. The discussion is about a large herd of yerik that is working its way towards Hometree. The leader of the hunters has kept the experienced hunters away from this herd, and has used the ikran riders to nudge it closer from behind. Now, the deputy for hunter training thinks they are close enough to take the youngest hunters out to the herd for training, pairing each with an experienced hunter. There may not be many kills today, but that will not matter. The leader of the food preparers has reported plenty of food reserves. The gatherers found a huge nest of teylu yesterday, and today are collecting what they need for the evening meal. Everyone is in agreement without objections, so Eytukan approves the proposed training plan, thanks the training deputy, and the meeting breaks up.

Mo'at looks to Neytiri, and asks "What are your plans for today?"

Neytiri looks to her mother, and without thinking, replies "I think I'll take Seze out, in the opposite direction from the training hunts."

Both her father and the leader of the hunters look up at her. Her father softly says "You have been flying off every day. Maybe you should let Seze rest today."

The leader of the hunters adds "You don't want to lose your stalking skills. You don't have to hunt today, but if you do go out, you should go on foot."

Neytiri immediately makes one of her displeased faces, but knows in her heart they are right. All new ikran riders must ride every day to train their ikran, but lose some ground skills in the process. She remembers her frustration the first time she hunted without Seze and made some silly mistakes. She has been riding Seze for several years now, but still wants to fly every day. To everyone's relief, her face changes and she answers "Sorry, you are right. I love flying with Seze, and sometimes I forget." She looks to her mother and asks "Do you need me for anything today?"

"No, ma 'ite. Things are quiet right now. Enjoy your time in the forest communing with Eywa's children."

Her father looks to her with concern on his face. "If you go the opposite way from the youngest hunters, you will be near the tawtute school. If you see any tawtute, stay away from them and come back right away."

She nods to him. "Yes, ma sempul. I hope to find Graceaugustine there alone some day. I miss her and want to talk to her again. But I will come back if I see any tawtute. I need to take some food up to Seze first, and then head out. I will try to be back before nightfall, or sooner if I make a kill. I like teylu." She smiles as her parents and the others smile back and depart to their duties.

Neytiri gets some raw meat and takes it to Seze up in the canopy of Hometree. After saying goodbye, she heads back down to the food preparers, and tightly seals traveling food into a leather bag that she ties to her waist, on her hip opposite from her knife. She checks her bow and arrows, and heads down the trail towards the old schoolhouse.

Neytiri trots to the school. It is outside the patrolled area near Hometree, but is close enough that the trail is generally safe and free of predators. She is shocked at what she sees. The building is falling apart as the forest is reclaiming the space. She climbs the stairs and stands in the doorway. She looks around the unkempt interior but does not enter. She thinks about cleaning it up, but touches nothing, not even the books lying on the floor. Graceaugustine has not been here often since that awful day; she would never allow this untidiness. Her eyes tear up at the thought of seeing her sister killed in this doorway, and Jake clearly feels her sadness now. She turns and bounds over the steps to the ground below. She walks around the building, looking at the holes in the walls and roof. Much to her surprise, she smells fresh yerik droppings as she rounds a corner to the back of the building, and quickly locates the source of the smell. She finds the signs of a small herd and begins stalking it. The signs take her to a clearing nearby, where she sees several mothers with offspring. If the clan was in serious need, she would take the nearest female without a baby and return immediately, but there is no reason for that today. She climbs a tree and begins looking for the males at the leading edge of the herd. She will take a male if she can find one.

Before she can spot a male yerik, she hears a gunship approaching. It flies into the clearing, chasing off the herd, and lands. With her prey chased off, her hunting is over for now. She jumps to a large branch and flattens down against it, watching the gunship land. Even before it touches down, she sees a dreamwalker, holding a large weapon and wearing a backpack, jump out and sweep the area. She has never seen a dreamwalker behaving like one of their warriors before, and pulls herself even tighter down onto the branch. Soon, she sees two humans that stay with the ship, and three dreamwalkers that walk the trail towards the school. One looks like Graceaugustine. Neytiri would chance talking to her if she was alone, but the warrior and the other one, who acts very child-like, stay close to her. The warrior slowly leads the way into the forest. When the two humans by the gunship get into a discussion, she quietly stands and begins walking the branches towards the schoolhouse. She stays behind the dreamwalkers who stop when a troupe of syaksyuk attack a nearby fruit tree. At that point, Grace takes the lead and quickly leads them to the school. Neytiri stays on the aerial trail, and runs behind the dilapidated structure before climbing down to the ground. She quietly scrambles under the floor, where she can hear the dreamwalkers walk into the building and talk above her. Grace does most of the talking, and the other two speak on occasion.

Jake interrupts through the bond "I'm amazed. I was there to protect Grace and Norm, and I never sensed your presence. You were under our feet listening the whole time?"

Neytiri smiles and nods as she continues remembering.

The dreamwalkers leave the building and follow an old animal trail into the forest away from Hometree, with Grace leading again. Once they get out of sight, Neytiri climbs a tree and follows them from above on an aerial trail. Soon they stop, and Neytiri stops almost directly above them. As the other two talk and look at the tree roots, the warrior wanders off aimlessly. Knowing that Grace will stay for some time looking at the plants, Neytiri follows the warrior from above.

"So you saw everything? I never knew you were there. I wouldn't believe you if you told me, but the bond makes it clear what you saw."

Again, Neytiri smiles. "That is why we share memories through the bond instead of talking about them. Memories are always more complete." She continues remembering.

Foolishly, the warrior touches several loreyu plants, causing the entire stand to fold up, exposing himself to a young male 'angtsik. As it bellows, Grace and the other dreamwalker run up from behind. The young beast charges him, but instead of taking cover, he charges back, stopping the 'angtsik in its tracks. Neytiri has never seen anyone do this before, Na'vi or human, and is much impressed by the heart of this warrior. Now, Jake smiles at her. Then a palulukan appears, jumping over the warrior. Once the 'angtsik herd repels it, it chases after the warrior. They both disappear into the forest, and Neytiri chases them from above. She hears gunfire and stops. She knows the warrior is in serious trouble, but she could be hurt by the bullets, so she takes cover against a large tree. The firing stops, followed by more sounds of the beast crashing through the forest. Then, she hears the beast roaring in frustration, so she knows the warrior dreamhunter has escaped a seemingly certain death. She finds the palulukan raging by a waterfall, and guesses that the warrior jumped from there. Jumping from that height may have been unavoidable, but it took much heart.

After crossing the river and making her way down the cliff, she finds the soaking wet warrior hiding in the bushes and furiously making a crude spear. Although impressed that he has made it this far, she decides to kill him, as he is getting too close to Hometree. He is nearing the patrolled area, and she will get into trouble with her parents and the elders if someone else finds him while she is trailing behind. She takes out her traveling food and eats it while waiting for the warrior to finish his spear and move out of cover. Once he cautiously ventures out, he walks beneath her. She takes aim, but stops when an atokirina' lands on her arrowhead.

"I felt your presence there for the first time, but I never saw you. So this is the sign that saved my life?"

"Yes. That atokirina' landed on my arrowhead while I had my bow drawn. I watched it sitting there for a moment and then flying away. By that time, you moved down the trail and into the bush. I eased off my bow and followed you." She resumes her remembrance.

Neytiri is relieved when Jake gets to a fork in the trail and takes the path leading away from Hometree. This trail is used by the gatherers when they collect the sap that burns, and they will not be out here this late in the day. She watches Jake make a torch from his spear using the sap. As dusk settles over the forest, he makes fire and lights the torch, just as a pack of nantang tracks him down. Lighting this torch is another foolish move as its bright glow gives away the dreamwalker's location to the nantang pack and all other predators in the area. He might even be spotted by a warrior on patrol. Instead of quietly climbing a tree and escaping on the aerial trails, he stays on the ground and noisily fights off the pack as best he can. Obviously, he does not know this is the wrong strategy to survive. She saves his life, and then tries to send him back towards the human settlement alone. However, the cloud of atokirina' landing on him is a sign from Eywa she cannot ignore.

"This was the second sign that day. I did not know why Eywa was protecting you, so I took you home to discuss your signs with my mother."

"So you watched me the whole time, even before Trudy landed us in the clearing?"

"Yes, my love."

"I was confused when you said I had a strong heart. I didn't know you saw anything before the nantang attack."

"I saw you when you first jumped out of the gunship, and followed you from there, very quietly, until I saved you." They both laugh out loud.

"That you did. I can't believe you were under the floor when we were in the old school. I didn't sense your presence until after I made the spear."

"I saw you stand your ground with an 'angtsìk, elude a palulukan by making a dangerous jump off a cliff into a river, and take on a pack of nantang. Few could survive any one of these encounters, but you survived them all in a single day. It was clear Eywa was testing you, and She was not ready to take a warrior with such heart."

"For me, it was love at first sight when you chased off the nantang that were attacking me. Did you feel anything for me that first day?"

"Mostly hatred, because you tawtute killed six children, my sister and my friends. I wanted to kill you, but my tsahìk sense told me Eywa had plans for you. If one of the warriors saw you first, like Tsu'tey, you would have been killed immediately."

"I remember Tsu'tey was unhappy with you when his patrol caught me."

"I knew he would be. It would have been better if I killed you or got you into Hometree by myself. That is why I was upset with your torch. One of the warriors on patrol must have seen the fire you made. A visible fire means either a hunter is in trouble or some tawtute are out at night. Both require a large response like the one that captured you."

"So you weren't interested in me?"

"I was interested in learning why Eywa was testing you, but that was it. I was betrothed to Tsu'tey. Even though that wasn't my choice, I knew it was for the good of the clan. I never thought about you as a possible mate."

"So, when did you change your mind?"

"You got drunk at the hunt festival..."

"Thanks to Tsu'tey."

"... and everyone in the clan saw the way you looked at me, and danced with me, not separating when you should."

"I sort of remember that..."

"Some children started teasing me about your behavior that night. Even my parents noticed. They talked to me the next day. I told them they had no reason to worry, I had no feelings for you. I was promised to Tsu'tey after Silwanin was killed, and had no intention of mating anyone else so I could become tsahìk. I was committed to mating with him, even though I did not feel ready to do that. But, that got me thinking about you. I did not get to choose Tsu'tey, and I realized there are many ways where I prefer you over him. We share a love of flying our ikran, something that Tsu'tey never had. He flew only to prove he could, when needed."

"For not liking it, he flew very well."

"He did everything well, when it came to clan and leadership skills, that is why he was chosen to become clan leader. He was very close to Silwanin, they really enjoyed being together, but he never was close to me. That is why we did not mate yet. My mother said I should give Tsu'tey time to get over Silwanin, and then he would get closer. You came into my life before Tsu'tey was ready to get closer to me."

"There was more to it than that, wasn't there?"

"Yes, my love. Tsu'tey always acted like my big brother, he was very protective of me. That impressed Silwanin, I think. That was fine when I was a child, but he did not stop treating me that way after my dreamhunt. I wanted more freedom than what he was willing to give. He must always be in charge."

"Yeah, that's part of being a clan leader. Helps if you know everything and can do anything."

"And he did, except how to make me happy. Once I realized you were not responsible for the deaths at the school, I saw you were doing your best to learn what I was teaching to make me happy and to make me look good to the clan. Then I started thinking about the qualities I want in a mate. Your biggest shortcoming is that you are a dreamwalker. You are not in this body all the time. Other than that, you have more of those qualities than anyone else I know, including Tsu'tey. I was unhappy with you at first because you were a tawtute and a skxawng. As you learned the Na'vi ways, I saw that you would become an excellent hunter, and I became happier being with you."

"Yeah, you were very unhappy with your mother when she gave you the assignment to be my teacher, and you took it out on me for awhile."

"Yes, but you succeeded in spite of that."

"I wasn't going to let your anger stop me. The language is the hardest part. Everything else is like my training from the Corps, my warrior training on Earth, except the plants and animals are different here, all deadlier. The best part is flying on ikran."

"We both love flying, and our training became much more enjoyable after you captured your ikran. In time, I saw that I wanted to spend my life flying and hunting with you. There were some problems, though."

"Oh?"

"I did not know how long you were staying. No one can mate until after their dreamhunt. Both must be adults, and Eywa enforces this by not letting children make tsaheylu with any Na'vi other than a tsahìk. I thought you would leave before your dreamhunt, especially after my mother said your alien mind probably would not survive. When you insisted on making your dreamhunt, this first problem disappeared. You always succeed when you commit yourself, so I knew you would survive."

"Well, I know that children have little say in clan affairs, so I had to become an adult to get heard. I didn't think I could negotiate seriously with the clan as a child. Also thought everyone would trust me more if I became an adult clan member."

"The next problem was getting Eywa's approval. She does not speak to anyone, including tsahìks, so the only way to find out is to try making tsaheylu with you after your dreamhunt. If Eywa did not approve, we would not be able to make tsaheylu, and we could never be mated. If Eywa did approve, we could complete mating and be mated forever."

"So you don't know until you try. It's all or nothing?"

"Eywa gave me enough hints that She would approve. Think about the day we met. I saw two signs from Eywa saying to save your life. My parents decided to keep you alive, and have me teach you our ways, even though my father commanded the clan to kill tawtute on sight. Eywa made sure I would keep you alive, and work closely with you every day. That day just before your dreamhunt, when you had to report to your leader and your dreamwalker body was unconscious all day, I went out to the Tree of Voices and meditated on becoming your mate. Eywa gave me no sign that She would stop me, and I felt so good afterward, I was certain She approved. You were right earlier. I took you to the Tree of Voices intending to mate with you, if you could be convinced."

Yeah, I needed no convincing, I was ready to mate with you that first night when you saved me. Your mother said Eywa made me destroy your trust in me, and made you force me away, so that I would capture a toruk to return for you and drive the evil humans away. Guess we had to be mated for that to happen. Looks more like Eywa had to convince you than you had to convince me."

"I have not thought of it that way before. If I did my duty, as my parents saw it, I would never have considered mating with you. Maybe Tsu'tey staying unhappy all this time was done by Eywa so I would mate you."

"Well, you're going to be the tsahìk, maybe you can find out someday."

"I said Eywa speaks to no one, not even tsahìks. I will never know for certain. The last problem was telling my parents and the clan. I wanted to talk to my parents about you, but that would put them in a very bad place. If I mated with you, they would have to find someone else to train as the new tsahìk and mate with Tsu'tey. But, Silwanin and I were the only two Omatikaya girls with the signs that we could become tsahìks. My parents would have to go outside the clan to find a replacement, and that would be very bad."

"How's that?"

"They had two daughters known to have the signs to become tsahìks but failed in training them, one dying while making an unauthorized attack and the other breaking a betrothal to the next clan leader to mate an outsider. To other clans, it looks like their clan is falling apart, that they cannot run the clan anymore because they cannot control their own children."

"That wasn't the case."

"But most will think that it was. That is how new clans are formed and existing clans strengthened, by taking those who want to leave from troubled clans. Other clan leaders will try to recruit the best Omatikaya for their clans, taking them away from us. My guess is that we will lose some Omatikaya soon, our clan is homeless and is weakened because many members have been killed by the tawtute, and there are so many clans here now that the battle is over. Even though you are Toruk Makto, there are those that think a tawtute should not be clan leader."

"I didn't want this job, Tsu'tey dumped it on me."

"All previous Toruk Makto were either clan leaders when they captured their toruks, or succeeded their clan leaders later. Tsu'tey was just following history. Making you clan leader also solved the succession problem for tsahìk. I could be tsahìk again, since I am mated to the clan leader. You are the obvious choice to everyone. But, that does not mean everyone likes it. You will have to convince them that you are the best choice."

"Well, I've been busy getting RDA out of here, and dealing with the aftermath."

"I know, my love, but now you have to concentrate on holding the clan together. In the morning, you should call for a full clan meeting mid morning, since my mother is setting up a meeting of all clans to start after the midday meal, and then make tsaheylu with the sacred tree and meditate on what must be done."

"OK. We have to find a new Hometree. And reorganize the whole clan, based on the skills of the survivors that want to stay. You said something about orphans earlier. Does your mother adopt the orphans without living family, or do we?"

Neytiri has a few tears streaming down her nose and cheek. "We need to discuss that with my mother."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my love. I need to show you the day my father died, and I may not be able to do that. It makes me very emotional."

"Well, take it easy. It was a rough day for both of us."

"I'll start after I chased you away."

Neytiri remembers kneeling beside the body of her father, ignoring everything around her while wailing uncontrollably, when a familiar voice booms out behind her and brings her back to awareness.

"Over here! Over here!" Peyral yells out, and then slides her hands into Neytiri's arm pits and picks her up from behind. "Good thing you were bawling so loudly, I never would have found you in this mess without your crying."

Neytiri turns around, and the two women embrace.

Peyral whispers "I am so sorry." Several warriors appear out of the smoke and flying ash and silently encircle the body of their fallen leader. The women separate. "You should head down to the lake shore. Your mother and the healers are working on the wounded there, and they need your help. The clan is leaving for the Well of Souls immediately. She's worried about you and your father. She said your mate saved her life, and the lives of those with her, including many children."

Neytiri can only nod. Jake feels that she was deeply ashamed, unable to talk about her mate. She bends down and picks up the ceremonial bow.

"We'll take care of your father. Be careful, this smoke is worse than flying in heavy rain or thick fog."

Neytiri looks around the circle of warriors and says "Thank you. May Eywa be with you." She turns towards the lake and carefully walks into the blinding smoke.

Neytiri skips ahead and remembers the smoke by the lake.

She hears the voices before she sees anyone. She carefully walks out of the thinning haze into a nightmare. She encounters a line of dead bodies first, most badly burned or missing limbs. The varying sizes make it clear that both adults and children have died. Beyond the dead bodies are several lines of the injured, lying or sitting on the ground, many crying or moaning in pain. Her mother is standing in the midst of the injured, working on the head of a woman covered in blood. Neytiri practically runs toward Mo'at. When her mother turns and sees the ceremonial bow, her face falls and she begins to waver on her feet. The injured woman grabs hold of her tsahìk and keeps her upright until Neytiri arrives and takes over. They silently embrace until Mo'at steadies herself. They both turn towards the wall of smoke to see several warriors emerge, carrying the body of Eytukan. They solemnly add his body to the row of the dead. The wood from Hometree that impaled him has been removed. Neytiri is glad her mother does not have to see that.

"Ma 'ite, are you alright?"

"I am heartbroken. My nose and ears hurt and I ache all over, but I am not badly injured. You?"

"I, too, am heartbroken and sore, mostly uninjured. Where is your mate?"

"I do not know." Neytiri feels deeply ashamed again, she cannot say what happened to her mother.

"He helped me and many others to survive. Graceaugustine is over there, unconscious. I fear that happened to him, too."

"If he is unconscious in the smoke, no one will be able to find him."

"The warriors are searching, maybe they will. We must get to work, our clan needs us now, more than ever. This smoke is hurting everyone's nose and eyes. We must leave here as soon as we can."

"Who should I help first?"

Neytiri stops remembering. "Everything after that is a blur. I helped my mother and the healers with the injured. We were working as fast as we could, we had to get everyone ready to leave so we could get to the Well of Souls without stopping. Tsu'tey was directing the warriors to search the area. They were looking through the remains of Hometree, rescuing survivors and recovering bodies. The fire, smoke, and ash made that effort very difficult and dangerous, and some of these warriors were injured while searching. A visible fire is always a signal for help, and all who see it must respond immediately. Many hunters that were out in the clan territories heard the explosions and saw the smoke, and returned as fast as they could. Our food was destroyed, so the hunters and gatherers were sent out to find food and bring it to us on the trail. Everyone else who was not injured was preparing for the journey to the Well of Souls. My mother held a quick ceremony to install Tsu'tey as the new clan leader, and then performed the burial rite for the dead, even though no grave was dug yet. When she finished, we began the trek to the Well of Souls, carrying what little remained of our food and possessions."

After a few tears roll out of her eyes, Neytiri remembers the start of that trek. Jake recognizes the first pass on the main trail from Hometree out of the natural bowl that protected it for millennia, called Homepass. Neytiri stops near the top and turns around, taking in the scene of destruction below her. She stares at the fallen Hometree and the wildfires that surround it while the other survivors walk past. She feels nothing but anger and hatred towards the humans that transformed her beautiful ancestral home into this hellish scene. She dedicates her life to seeking out the humans and killing as many as she can for this outrage and the deaths of her sister, father, and uncounted clan mates. Jake feels the heat of her intense anger at that time. She lets the vista burn into her memory. She stares at the destruction as her anger burns her soul, until her mother backtracks and drags her away, up and through the pass.

"I lost some good buddies in Venezuela, I can understand you feeling that way."

"Such anger and hatred interferes with being a good tsahìk. With the evil humans gone, it will be easier getting rid of these emotions. My mother will not let me become tsahìk until I do."

"You know I'm happy to help. I'll speak to your mother, if you want."

"Thank you, my love, but not right away. Let's find a new home first." Neytiri kisses Jake quickly on the lips and then looks down, putting her forehead on his nose. "After we walked out of Homepass, I joined the rotation with the other warriors and hunters. Most of us stay with the clan helping the old or injured while a few scout ahead or stop and stand watch just off the trail. We take turns helping and protecting to keep everyone fresh and alert, but are ready to run to trouble whenever needed. At first, I carried several children during my turns helping with the clan, and I wondered if they lost parents or siblings. Then I wondered if they would be uninjured and have their families whole if we would have listened to you and went into the forest instead of trying to protect Hometree. I helped with one elderly woman who talked the whole time, saying I should never have mated with you, that I should have dropped you in your tracks the moment I laid eyes on you and left your body for the scavengers, that the Na'vi should kill all humans before they kill all of us. I could not listen to her for long, it was all I could do to keep from bursting into tears. I told her we should be quiet on the trail, but she did not stop complaining. I pulled in the next sentry we encountered to switch with me, and stayed there until the entire clan walked past. I told the rear guard I was going to look for fruit and then catch up with them. I borrowed a carry net and took off over the ridge to a fruit tree stand I remembered my father showing me. I climbed up into the largest fruit tree, and quickly filled the net. Eywa provides, She kept the syaksyuk away so the clan could eat ripe fruit that day. I sat down on a large branch and started crying. I could not stop. My sister and father were dead, along with many friends and clan members. My mother and my former betrothed were not speaking to me. I forced my mate away and had no idea where he was. No one wanted to speak with me. I felt alone and isolated, and thought even Eywa abandoned me."

Jake is shocked at this admission. "I'm sorry you felt so badly. How did you overcome that?"

"Soon, I was joined by another hunter up in the tree. She and her mate were on their way to hunt in the outer territories when they heard the explosions and saw the smoke. They returned after we left, and met a sentry in Homepass who told them what happened and to catch up with us. They went cross-country and ran into a small herd of yerik, and each took a male, stopping just long enough to blood their kills. On their way to catch up with the clan, they just happened to run under my fruit tree, and stopped when they heard me. Her mate was guarding their kills below while she climbed up to talk to me. I told her I needed to cry because you, my mate, told us to leave, and if the clan would have listened, no one would have died or been injured. I could not bring myself to tell her how angry you made me, and how my outburst kept you from being heard." More tears stream down her face and Jake feels her remorse.

"Well, if someone said my home was going to be attacked, I would stay and defend it. I would never run away. I only wish the non-combatants would have been sent into the forest, instead of hunkering down inside Hometree. That would have saved a lot of lives."

"I should have kept my anger to myself, and helped you convince my parents to leave." Jakes feels her remorse again.

"At the time, I was unhappy that you became upset, and kept my message from being heard. I had to keep my focus on my mission, saving the clan, and held my emotions in check. I wish you would have done that, too. Guess Eywa decided that some deaths were needed to force me to become Toruk Makto, if what your mother thinks is true."

"I am sure she is correct, but it will take me some time to understand it. I was found crying twice that day. I was so ashamed. Maybe I am not strong enough to be tsahìk." Neytiri sheds a few more tears. "It is dangerous to stay in one place with a kill, so we climbed down, shared some fruit that was too ripe to put in the net, and ran to catch up with the clan. After handing our food over to the food preparers, I got back into the rotation, but stayed behind the old woman that upset me. We finally walked into the Well of Souls."

"Did things get better for you there?"

Neytiri shudders and whimpers briefly, sending another wave of pain and sorrow through the bond. "No, things got worse once we arrived in the well. My mother was working hard to keep the clan from falling apart. I helped as best I could, but our relationship was very strained. My father always resolved the problems between me and my mother, and with him gone, we could not overcome our hard feelings. She was too busy to act on it, but I know she was thinking about finding a replacement for me outside the clan. Tsu'tey did not speak to me the whole time. He was angry with you for taking me away from him, and for besting him when he attacked you. No one ever beat Tsu'tey as easily as you did. Several warriors have asked me about those moves, it was so fast, no one knows what you did." Jake feels an unexpected emotion from her now, admiration.

"That's another bit of Earth knowledge I worry about. Maybe some day Eywa will find a way to tell me if I should teach the Na'vi some martial arts from Earth. I'm no expert, but I do hand-to-hand combat pretty well."

"Tsu'tey was very unhappy with me for breaking our betrothal, and for me throwing him off of you when he was about to slit your throat after you went unconscious. We have been avoiding each other ever since, and I have stayed away from his meetings with my mother. The worst was that everyone seemed hesitant to speak with me. No one knew what to say. I also had trouble speaking to anyone who lost a loved one. Maybe that loved one would be alive if I kept calm, instead of getting so upset." Another wave of pain and remorse comes through to Jake. "I spent most of my time hunting alone with Seze. That was the easiest for everyone. All hunters who could hunt were very busy keeping the clan fed, and doing my part kept me away most of the time. That ended when my mother insisted everyone attend her prayer service. Don't think Tsu'tey looked at me the whole time, until after you landed. Our prayers were answered, you appeared on a toruk and gave us hope."

"And my prayers were answered too. You didn't reject me again. I had to get help for Grace, and I was not going to leave if you pushed me away. But, I didn't know what I could do to change your mind if you did."

"No one expected an outsider skxawng to become Toruk Makto. When I realized you were riding that toruk, it became obvious to me why Eywa brought us together. Being apart made me miserable. I will never push you away again."

"And I promise not to hold back any information from you again. Promise me that if I say something that upsets you, you will check your emotions and ask that we speak privately. If we are to run this clan successfully, we cannot have any more outbursts interfering with what must be done."

"What you ask is very hard, but I will try. I do not want the pain like I got after the last outburst."

"That's all I can ask. When we get a new home, we'll have to make a place where we can go and talk in private, like the alcove your mother had on the ceremonial level in Hometree. A place where we can talk out our issues without the clan listening in."

"That is a good idea."

"It's going to be very tough for awhile. Everyone is hurting from losing our home and so many family and friends. I think we and your mother must talk about dealing with the clan problems and our own personal problems."

"You have personal problems?"

"Yeah, my human body is in very bad shape. I need your mother to transfer me into my avatar body permanently. Maybe she can get help from the other tsahìks so that I make it through the process alive. I don't want to die like Grace. If I don't do this soon, I risk serious medical problems in my human body. If that happens, I'll be out of this body for days. I will be able to focus on becoming a good clan leader if I don't have this health concern hanging over me."

"This cannot be done soon, the Well of Souls is full of injured. They must be sufficiently healed before they can be moved, and they must be moved out of the well so there is room for everyone needed to perform the spirit transfer ceremony."

"Yeah, that will give us a little time for your mother to work out the details and teach me what I must do. But the longer we wait, the worse I get. If I get too sick, Max will not let me in the link, meaning this body will be unconscious until I'm well."

"I thought I had personal problems, but yours are so much worse."

"On Earth, a woman in one of my units said the best way she found to get over personal problems is to get under a man."

"We are on Eywa'eveng, so I do not have to go under." Neytiri grabs Jake's shoulders and rolls him on his back. She slides up and sits on Jake's ribcage, throwing her head back to get her hair out of her face. She closes her eyes and uses the bond to see herself through Jake's eyes. She bursts out laughing. Jake is fixated on her breasts, looking back and forth at the minute differences in her nipples. When Jake realizes that Neytiri is aware of his scrutiny, he looks away, blushing, and a wave of acute embarrassment flows through the bond.

"Do not be embarrassed, my love. That is not our way. I, too, want to look at every stripe and spot everywhere on your body, especially in the places that are usually covered."

Another wave of embarrassment flows from Jake.

"Stop doing that!"

Jake tries to repress his embarrassment.

"Eywa has made all her children full of desire to mate. Curiosity about your partner is part of that desire. Never be embarrassed or ashamed."

Jake replaces his embarrassment with his lustful desire.

Neytiri laughs out loud again. "I have heard mated women speak about training their mates, and now I understand."

"Oh?"

"I forget what it was called. Grace had an object she used to look at herself."

"A mirror, or looking glass?"

"Yes, a mirror. I used still water to see myself before we became mated. Now that we are mated, the best way to see myself is to use you. But, you must be trained to look at the places I want to see. I wanted to see my hair, and you were looking at my breasts. Women always want to see their hair and clothes. Men always want to look elsewhere."

"I'm sure women want to look at other places on men."

"We do. Many women think you have a cute butt."

Another wave of embarrassment comes through the bond from Jake. "Really? That doesn't sound very dignified for a clan leader." They both laugh. "So, is it possible to hide anything from a mate?"

"Only for a very short amount of time. Like the Na'vi, all animals make tsaheylu whenever they can. Plants make tsaheylu all the time. While the school was open, we took Grace to a tree that uprooted. It blew over in a strong storm. She went there many times, looking at the roots, trying to identify the roots tangled up under that tree."

"Yeah, she was trying to prove that all plants here are connected together in a network, like the brain."

"Most couples make tsaheylu every night while sleeping. In time, they know everything about each other. This body..." Neytiri jabs the fingers of her left hand into Jake's shoulder. "...goes unconscious every night right after you fall asleep, breaking the bond."

"Sorry, that's the only time I have to take care of my human body. Max insists I spend more time out of the link."

"I will be very glad to have you in this body all the time. I will help my mother prepare you for the ceremony."

"That's good. The sooner I transfer, the better. But, I have a lot of dreams I'd rather not share with you or anyone."

"So do I. But in time, we will both know all our dreams, including the best and worst. Tsahìks spend much time dealing with the issues mated couples have. Most couples, though, work everything out by themselves. My mother will make sure we are working out any issues we might find."

"I'm sure she will."

"Is my hair behind my shoulders?"

"See for yourself." Jake looks at Neytiri's face, and then looks around her head. Neytiri takes in her image from Jake's eyes, and combs some braids behind her ears using her fingers. "Good, Jake. Now, I am ready." She slowly leans forward and slides down Jake's body until their lips touch. She gives him slow, passionate kisses and rubs his sensitive places until his body responds. She slides back onto him and sits up, sighing as she does. "Maybe now we can get a baby with Eywa's help, and not Max's."

"He's a very smart medical doctor, but I'll do what I can to prove him wrong. Do you want a baby right away?"

Neytiri smiles as she sees herself through Jake's eyes, and feels his loving emotions while sharing her similar feelings. "If Eywa blesses us, I will take a baby whenever She decides. If we need Max's help, let's wait until after we get a new home for the clan."

"OK, that's what I was thinking. Now that RDA is gone, everything hinges on finding a new home."

As Jake wished earlier today, Neytiri is eager and willing for an extended lovemaking session now that they have the time. Cutting back on sleeping time here means less rest time for his human body, but this is a trade-off Jake is willing to make tonight. Sharing experiences and talking through the bond was needed, but mating through the bond is the best way to heal their hearts.


	11. Chapter 11: Danny Boy Griffin

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This chapter contains all original characters and situations, set on Earth immediately after the end of the movie. It is the obvious approach to dealing with the Pandoran uprising, with less than obvious consequences.

Author's Note: Most of this chapter was written months ago, in the style of writing I had at that time. In the interest of getting the story line moving forward, I have not rewritten it. My bad, I'm sorry. I promise to return to my newer, and I hope better, style for the next chapter.

P.S. Please contact me if you know anyone named Griffin in County Cork, Ireland. They may be my distant relatives.

**Chapter 11: "Danny Boy" Griffin**

Dan is on the phone for what seems like the millionth time with this supplier, and he's certain he shouldn't even be talking to them now. They should be calling the RDA Tourism or Corporate Legal departments in New York City, not the logistics guy in New Mexico. However, he has worked with them more than any other RDA employee, so they are always calling him first to sound him out. "Your company and RDA entered into a joint venture to set up Paradise, and the contract is very specific. The resort personnel and the first paying customers are in cryo right now, en-route, and construction for Paradise hasn't started yet. You don't get any revenues until Paradise is in operation, and that's spelled out very clearly. You should talk directly to the legal department, because I can't propose any contract mods at this time. If I get involved, they'll kick my ass back to Boston so fast only my suntan will be left in this desert. I know times are tough and you need the revenue, but I can't help you." He glances at his screen and sees the arrival of the urgent email from Mr. Winston's secretary. "I'm the wrong guy. They just tell me what to buy and where to ship it. My big boss just summoned me, probably another screwed up shipment. Gotta go. Good luck with the folks in New York City." Dan hangs up the phone, glad to have an excuse to cut off this call. He gulps down the last of his coffee, he'll get a refill from his boss's secretary, she always has the best ready. He grabs his daily calendar and makes sure he has a working pen. Unlike most of his contemporaries, he still prefers keeping organized on paper. He has lost his smart phone on several occasions, and keeping his notes separate is good insurance against another loss. It also keeps RDA classified and proprietary information out of his phone, and avoids another painful visit with the security department when he loses his phone again. As he walks down the hall, he remembers that the ISV Venture Star is orbiting Pandora now. He wonders if there's a problem with its high priority cargo he negotiated after he arrived here, all that expensive high tensile strength wire cable for the new mine rush ordered from Germany. It'll take six to seven years to get any replacements out there, if the follow-up shipments can't be used.

With the current mine playing out, a new source of ore is needed immediately. Even after the monster tree is felled and cleaned up, there are many months of site preparation required before open pit mining at full-rate production becomes possible. To get to the ore quickly, a temporary solution is planned; digging the overburden and ore out of the lake bed through the water. Beyond the ridges flanking the lake, towers will be built and cables strung over the ridges and lake. Huge buckets will be lowered into the water from the cables to dig out the lake bed. The water will drain as the buckets are raised, and then the buckets will move to the ends beyond the ridges to dump their contents. The useless overburden will be dumped into the valley on one end, and the ore loaded into the huge dump trucks sitting on the mud road at the other end. The productivity of this approach is much less than open pit mining, but keeps the ore flowing through the processing plant until the huge excavators can be brought to bear within the pit.

The stereolithography plant in Hell's Gate can make many items, but there are many more items that are beyond its capabilities. High tensile strength wire cable is one of those items. The plant cannot make it, but can make the templates for the dies, tools, and machines that can produce the cable. Then it becomes a matter of raw materials, floor space and fixtures in the plant, and the number, skills, and availability of the personnel needed to produce it. Because of the high priority RDA has put on getting new mines online, the board approved the recommendation from Administrator Parker Selfridge and directed the planning and logistics groups to buy a large quantity of the needed cable and ship it out to Pandora, with the first shipment arriving on board the ISV Venture Star. This trades off the expense of shipping the finished cable from Earth with the risk, mainly schedule, of producing the cable on Pandora. Getting the cable to the new mine is just one of thousands of "challenges" that must be overcome to get the unobtainium back to Earth.

The primary difficulty with building a new mine on the site of the native village is its distance from Hell's Gate. Much time will be lost transporting workers and equipment from Hell's gate to the mine, and back. The two sites are about fifty kilometers apart, as the banshee flies. The mud road between them cannot be straight, it must weave through the topography, around mountains and over fords, and will easily exceed seventy kilometers when complete. Building a work camp near the new mine is a must. The site for the work camp should be a large, flat clearing adjacent to a source of flowing water. The leadership at Hell's Gate has identified such a site, and cleared it when the mud road reached it. On the milestones in their plans, the site for the work camp is called "Willow Grove." The willows must be removed for the construction, so this name is will be the last vestige of the trees that gave the site its name. The site is slightly smaller than desired, situated between a ford for the mud road and a cliff with a series of spectacular waterfalls. It is very near the village, practically within walking distance, if it were safe to walk anywhere on this wild moon.

Another major problem RDA is facing is the lack of suitable facilities for tourism on Pandora. From the earliest days of mechanized transportation, wealthy travelers have always been willing to pay extravagantly to explore the latest frontiers in luxury. RDA has made a fortune by providing luxury resorts and spas in Earth orbit and on Luna and Mars. Once pictures of the lush forests, exotic and brightly colored animals, and spectacular landscapes made it to Earth, the idle rich have been clamoring to see it in person. "If grubby miners can go to Pandora, why can't we shareholders?" is a question RDA executives are tired of hearing. RDA has resisted tourism to Pandora for one simple reason: Hell's Gate is so ugly and industrial, taking tourists to that hell hole will kill off all future prospects. Since RDA funded the development of the cryo vaults, they have been able to keep them out of the hands of others. However, the very rich have their own space ships, and RDA could sell them cryo vaults if they were comfortable with having visitors drop in at Pandora. Thus was born the idea to build a separate tourist facility, the Paradise Resort, Spa, and Rehabilitation Center. It must be away from Hell's Gate, but with the right planning, it could be co-located with the work camp for the second mine.

The president of RDA Tourism and her staff flew out to New Mexico to begin the process with the mine planning team, and were stunned at what they found. The engineers work in the usual ugly cube farm, but the walls were covered with color satellite and aerial photographs of a spectacular site. She was told these pictures are part of the site survey for the new mine. The engineers were making plans to stop the waterfalls, pump out the lake and river, and rip open the land in this natural bowl housing a ginormous tree. Getting the mine equipment in and the unobtainium out is proving a huge challenge, as mountains surround the site on three sides and a river blocks the fourth. Drawings for several proposals were hanging in one hallway. The direct route entails blasting away the escarpment, destroying all waterfalls. They don't matter, a diversion channel will dry them up before blasting. The big concern is the huge effort needed to move the rocks after blasting, and the chance that the loosened material may fall into the lake, delaying access to the ore. Several indirect routes were also proposed, all following the diversion channel behind one ridge to the downstream plains, and crossing the channel and river with bridges, dams, or buried drainage pipes.

The tourism team commandeered the biggest conference room and talked about the site of the new mine. They "borrowed" the best pictures off the walls, took large pieces of paper out of a plotter used for oversized drawings, and begin sketching plans for Paradise on the mine site. The waterfalls and lake retain their natural grandeur. The main hotel tower, tentatively named Hometree Hotel, stands where the great tree stood. It is flanked by six separate domed pavilions, named Pharaoh, Caesar, King, Czar, Sultan, and Emperor. Each pavilion is richly decorated in the style befitting its name. On the plain behind these structures, opposite the lake, are a series of huge domes covering two 18 hole golf courses, swimming and diving pools, tennis courts, running tracks, riding and walking trails, and other athletic amenities. Also planned for later construction are baseball and football fields, soccer pitches, and basketball courts, not so much for the tourists, but for children once RDA opens Pandora to families. Behind the domes are the numerous connected low buildings housing the rehabilitation center.

The rehab center is the Tourism President's pet project. Earlier discussions about the size of the work camp made it clear that there was not enough usable land area to allow it or the extensive athletic facilities. This new site has plenty of room, and the rehab center is located where it can be expanded as necessary in the future. She has received many requests for such a facility from celebrities and the private doctors that cater to them. Being in cryo does not affect one's chemical dependencies, but the long round trip to a place with no official political status does wonders for escaping most legal entanglements. ICA has honored her request and now investigates and clears all space tourists, absolving RDA from all legal liability if a fugitive does get off Earth. Besides, the lack of communications channels makes it ideal for hiding from the paparazzi. By moving Paradise to the native village, the rehab center can become a reality. It has the potential to become the largest profit center for tourism on Pandora, and second only to the mining of unobtainium.

The mining engineers were shocked. They thought the hotel complex was part of the work camp, and now it is sited on top of the mine. Immediately, the phone lines with Corporate Headquarters were buzzing with calls trying to sort out the priorities between the tourism and mining visions. As always, money in the form of maximizing revenue is the deciding factor. The mining engineers must remove the unobtainium from the site as quickly as possible, while minimizing the damage to the site. This eliminates the direct route completely. The rehab center and athletic facilities are the furthest away from the mine, and work on them can begin immediately, on a non-interfering basis, after the tree is demolished and removed. Once the unobtainium is mined out, the waterfalls, lake, and river will be restored, and the hotel and pavilions built. The initial Paradise resort will be built on the work camp site facing the waterfall across the river. It will be scaled back from the original plans, as it will be used only while the mine is active. The complete natural food production facility will be built as planned on the work camp site, and will remain there because it is considered a "back office" function. Large domes will be built to house the aeroponics and hydroponics for raising herbs, spices, grains, fruits, and vegetables, beneath which are the stockyards and fresh and salt water ponds for fish and other seafood. The rich demand the very best food, and Paradise will have the facilities needed to provide all of the most familiar healthy and natural foods now in short supply on Earth. In time, if production proves plentiful, the natural foodstuffs can also supplement the diets of the workers stationed on Pandora and the ISVs.

The images ignored by the tourism personnel were the black and white blowups of the frames from ancient newsreels that documented the construction of Boulder Dam, later renamed Hoover Dam to honor the thirty-first president of the United States who was a mining engineer with one of the first degrees in geology from Stanford University. A cableway was built across the valley and used to deliver large buckets of concrete to the forms for the dam below. These newsreels were the inspiration for the Pandoran cableway. What started out as a generic approach for mining waterways has become the preferred initial approach after the tourism group laid claim to the mine site.

To keep the site pristine, the best access way into the open pit mine is the riverbed that drains the lake. The mud road from Hell's Gate is nearing completion. One of the large mining excavators will travel that mud road from the existing mine down to the river, well downstream from the site. It will dig a diversion channel parallel to the ridge up to the river feeding the waterfalls from the top of the escarpment. Before breaking through the bank and flooding the channel, it will travel back down the channel and build a coffer dam across the river above the channel. The bank will be blasted open, diverting the water from the waterfalls into the channel, and the lake and river pumped dry. The tree will be demolished and wood from it placed in the river bed to support the excavators from sinking too deep into the mud. The planners have no depth readings for the lake floor, but they hope that the overburden is thin enough that the unobtainium ore can be reached without extensive prep work. They will adjust their plans after better remote sensing equipment can be brought into the site to identify the location of the ore.

Dan Griffin is from County Cork, Ireland, and is the Manager of ISV Logistics. He oversees the buying of everything going to Pandora, including the ISVs themselves. As a boy, he wanted to be a professional football player, but a bad leg injury, rupturing his Achilles tendon while playing a pickup game with the neighborhood boys, ended that dream. His family was typical working class, and his prospects were limited. He was good enough with numbers that his parents pushed him into business school, and he ended up a bookkeeper for a local furniture store chain. He would have happily stayed there for the rest of his life, but fate intervened. He uncovered a sophisticated scam with a Russian furniture supplier, and helped An Garda Síochána, the Irish National Police, break up the Russian crime ring involved on Irish soil. That made him a marked man, and after his help, he was sent to the United States of America with a new name and identity to work as a buyer in the RDA medical labs in the Boston area. He easily blended into the Irish community around Boston, but no one prepared him for the fact that his new first name, Daniel, was forever linked to the old song "Danny Boy" in America. In no time, he was stuck with the nickname "Danny Boy," and often was drunkenly regaled with that song whenever he walked into his favorite Irish pubs. He did well as a buyer, and when RDA Logistics needed buyers in New Mexico to support their Pandora operations, he was asked to transfer out west. With few attachments to Boston and his international experience, he jumped at the opportunity, and quickly rose through the ranks, now managing the procurement of the ISVs and all materiel going to Pandora. He put down roots in Las Cruces, with a wife and kids in the RDA suburbs on the main road to the Spaceport, and has even developed a taste for the chiles that are present in practically all food in that border area with Mexico.


	12. Chapter 12: Eywa & Grace

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This chapter uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

Author's Note: 18 December 2013 marks the fourth anniversary of the release of Avatar. Hard to believe that much time has passed. Mr. Cameron, if you want any help with the sequels, please let me know. I'd be delighted to help out.

**Chapter 12: Eywa & Grace**

Grace notices that the soft light immediately becomes much brighter and then hears the voice of a young Na'vi girl saying "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Eywa. Didn't you just leave me?"

"Oh, it just seems that way to you. Actually, you were deactivated some time ago. It was the middle of the night at the Well of Souls. That soft light you saw is what the Na'vi were seeing there at that time. It is now shortly after dawn, and the light you see is what the Na'vi are seeing there now."

"So, I have no way of knowing how long I've been deactivated?"

"No, you have no sense of time. Most personae ask what day it is as soon as they are activated, and estimate the time of day from the light, which is the usual way Na'vi tell time. You died the same day the sixth Toruk Makto captured his toruk. That was four days ago, and the day before that is when Hometree was destroyed. Most Na'vi who know you will know the number of days from those events."

"Why are you using the light from the Well of Souls?"

"That is the place where your memories were collected. Also, there are so many Na'vi in the well now, someone is always bonded to the tree, making it is easy to get the current light level and pass it on to you. Eventually they will leave, and something else will be done."

"I've heard that the Na'vi can talk to their ancestors in the sacred trees. Is this glow what they see?"

"No, that glow is the best that can be done by Eywa. Remember, She has no eyes. Her brains cannot process the signals from the eyes of any animal. That's something the makers forgot, since Eywa is what you would call a designer plant."

"So many memories are visual. That makes your job much tougher."

"Yes, but Eywa has Her ways. Instead of processing the signals from the eyes, Eywa uses the processed information within the brain of the living creature bonded to Her. When a Na'vi makes tsaheylu with a sacred tree to talk with an ancestor, the persona of that ancestor sees whatever the living Na'vi sees, and Eywa can also see it. Eywa is able to see what you see when a Na'vi or avatar activates you."

Oh, so when Mo'at talks to Eytukan, he can see through her eyes, but he cannot see her face, unless she can see her own reflection somehow."

"Yes, that is correct. The Na'vi have not invented mirrors because they don't need them. Practically all adult Na'vi are mated, and each uses their mate's eyes to see themselves. If more than one living Na'vi is talking to the same ancestor in Eywa, that persona can pick whichever set of eyes to use. Often, two or more living Na'vi talk to the same ancestor in a single conversation by using adjacent fronds in a sacred tree, so that the persona can see the faces of everyone."

"Oh, so if Mo'at and Neytiri make tsaheylu with the tree at the same time, and look at each other while talking to Eytukan, his persona can see the faces of both the mother and daughter, using the eyes of one to see the other."

"Yes."

"Thank you for explaining that to me. Is it possible to leave me activated so I can think when I'm not busy with the living? I have a lot to think about."

"No, that is one of the limitations of being a persona. When you are activated, you can draw on your memories from when you were alive, and also remember the past conversations you had as a persona. You cannot think by yourself while deactivated or dormant. You will have to think when you are speaking with Eywa or the living."

"There's nothing you can do for me?"

"Well, you are a special case, Eywa could leave you active for short periods, but that is not the problem. It takes energy to think. A persona gets its energy from the living Na'vi that activates it. Eywa has personae for all Na'vi that have ever lived. Imagine trying to get the energy to keep all of them thinking all the time. Eywa gets enough energy in the normal ways to stay alive, but not enough to keep all personae active."

"I see. I don't understand you well enough to be able to figure out your energy balance, but that seems reasonable. I am a special case, though?"

"Yes, your persona is very different from all other personae in Eywa. You are the only human persona, and are many times the size of any Na'vi persona. In part, the size is because you have so much knowledge from what you call 'book learning.' The Na'vi know many things, but without the written word, the overall quantity is much less. The size also was caused by the unsuccessful transfer. All memories collected have been saved, no attempt to reduce the size by deleting redundant or trivial memories has been done. If thinking independently is so important to you, you could try again to move into your avatar body. Your persona here will become dormant until you die, like all living Na'vi."

"You also have personae for all living Na'vi?"

"For the most part, yes."

"How does that work?"

"When a Na'vi baby is born, it does not have the ability to make tsaheylu. It can take anywhere from about a half a year to a year until the baby matures enough and becomes able to bond."

"But aren't there babies that cannot bond?"

"It is rare, but it does happen. When the baby is able to bond, or reaches its first birthday, using the term from your language for it, the parents, families, friends, tsahìk, and clan leader go to a sacred tree. If the baby is one year old and cannot bond, it is the duty of the clan leader to kill the baby."

"How awful!"

"How necessary! Life here is very hard, unlike Earth, and only healthy babies can be allowed. Any Na'vi beyond the age of one year that is incapable of tsaheylu is considered dead, and the clan leader must finish off such an unfortunate individual."

"I'm sure the clan leaders hate that duty."

"They do, but most never have to perform it on a baby. If the baby can bond, all memories are copied into a new persona. Eywa then examines the baby. If the baby is not healthy, Eywa will kill it by stopping its heart."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, Eywa can. If the baby dies, everyone else makes tsaheylu with the tree and remembers the baby. These memories are added to the new persona, and Eywa helps them deal with their loss. But that rarely happens. Usually the baby is healthy, and everyone makes tsaheylu with the tree and thanks Eywa for the baby. Again, the memories about the baby are added to the new persona. Almost every time a Na'vi makes tsaheylu with a sacred tree after the first time, Eywa updates the dormant persona for that Na'vi with all the memories since the last time. The same memories are also used to update the dormant personae of all other Na'vi that appear in those memories. It is the duty of the tsahìk to ensure that all Na'vi in her care make tsaheylu with sacred trees on a regular basis so not much is lost when one dies. If a Na'vi avoids making tsaheylu with Eywa, in time their life will become very troubled. Everyone must make tsaheylu regularly for the good of themselves, their loved ones, and their clan."

"Seems that most Na'vi will die far from a sacred tree, and there will always be something lost at the end."

"That is true. However, if one dies in the presence of others, the memories from those others will be used to 'fill in the blanks' after the fact. Most Na'vi make tsaheylu with a sacred tree as soon as they can after losing a loved one to deal with their grief. Furthermore, the living are taught that it is bad manners to ask an ancestor about dying, so those details are not so important. After death, Eywa reduces the persona as much as possible, deleting the memories not needed by the living. For example, there is no need to keep memories of eliminating bodily wastes. However, Eywa is careful to save commonplace events that have special significance to an individual, as those seem to be the most lasting of all memories. Almost all mated couples have special memories of watching the other relieving themselves or washing up. Parents have similar special memories of their children."

"I didn't think of that before. I never had children, but I have heard mothers say things that seemed mundane to me but was very important to them."

"Fathers also have such memories. One of the Omatikaya elders has spent much time bonded to the Tree of Souls and mourning his oldest and youngest sons, remembering all his sons in such a memory. He had four sons, and has many memories of them, their births, first bondings, first steps, first words, first kills, returning from Iknimaya with their ikran, surviving their dreamhunts, ..."

"Uh, what happened to his sons?"

"The youngest son, his mate, and their only baby, born just days before, were killed when Hometree was destroyed. Their bodies were not found, but another had a memory of the tree falling on them, burying them beneath it."

"How tragic. I feel very ashamed that humans would kill a new family like them."

"You have no need to feel ashamed, you and Jake did warn the clan of the impending attack."

"But we failed to stop the loss of life, like that young family."

"The oldest son and his mate, both hunters, died riding their ikran while defending the Well of Souls. Both were shot down by gunships, their bodies were found afterward, and their deaths were witnessed by others that survived. Like most warriors that day, they had made tsaheylu with the Tree of Souls the night before, so practically all of their memories have been saved."

"I wish I could have stopped that attack, too."

"You were dead, and your persona was not operational. You did not know anything about it, and could do nothing anyway. The most powerful memory that elder has is the first time his youngest son stepped up to a urine pot and joined his father and brothers. The elder sheds a few tears every time he remembers that event. That simple act of those five males sharing one urine pot became a daily ritual when they were together in Hometree. Of course, their hunting and training duties separated them often. It became so important to them, the brothers passed the ritual onto their children. The brothers made a point of doing this with their father whenever they could, especially on special occasions for the father. While all four sons were alive, the elder would make tsaheylu with a sacred tree, thank Eywa for his four sons, remembering that first time they urinated together, and then thank Eywa for his mate, remembering the first time they mated. Eywa deletes many memories, but is very careful to save important memories, no matter how mundane they might seem."

"Thank you again, Eywa. There is so much to learn and think about. How long do I have to decide on whether to stay put or try moving into my avatar?"

"The Well of Souls is full of the injured from the battle with the humans. It will take many days before the well is emptied and can be used to transfer you or Jakesully. Many living are required to provide the energy needed to grow the cilia and perform the transfer. If more Na'vi were present for your first attempt, maybe it would have been successful. You should discuss this transfer with Jakesully. You need to decide whether to stay at Hell's Gate or join the Omatikaya or some other clan. All choices will be difficult. You will need to make a place for yourself. You will no longer be human, and you will be an unskilled child to the Na'vi. The obvious Na'vi occupation for you is healer. With your knowledge and love for plants, you should learn the medicinal plants very quickly. Maybe you should talk to Mo'at, as well, before deciding. You must do much physical training so that your body is ready for your dream hunt."

"I could teach the Na'vi how to grow plants in a more productive way."

"No, the Na'vi must not develop agriculture. That works against Eywa's mission. The population is such that agriculture is not needed. The gatherers find enough of the needed plants, but the plants are not so plentiful that they are always easy to find and harvest. Eywa provides. The Na'vi must not forget that."

"I appreciate all the time you take explaining things to me. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Keep asking questions. I appreciate your curiosity. That makes what I have to say much easier. I need you to understand my nature and my mission, and then we will set some ground rules. After that, there are many things you can do for Eywa, and you can start talking to the living. Eywa is not allowed to talk to the Na'vi, and do not want to talk to humans. That will cause too many problems. Eywa has a big problem with that now."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Jakesully asked for Eywa's help before the battle, and was overheard by his mate, Neytiri. After the wild animals joined the fight, Neytiri told everyone that Jake asked for Eywa's help, and got it. Never before has this happened. There are many Na'vi that are unhappy because of this."

"Yes, I can see how jealousy would be caused when an alien outsider asks for Eywa's help and receives it. Any Na'vi that has asked for help and didn't get it will wonder why they haven't been heard."

"Although the Na'vi started strongly in defending the Well of Souls, the humans were not stopped. Many Na'vi realized that they could not stop the humans, either on the ground or in the air. Eywa sent in the wild animals, turning the tide of battle, and made it possible for the Na'vi to save the Tree of Souls from being destroyed like Hometree."

"So, do you want me to convince the Na'vi that this was a one-time event?"

"No, saying that to any Na'vi will make the situation worse."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll won't mention it to anyone. I remember an old Earth saying, something like 'there are no atheists on the battlefield,' or maybe that was in a foxhole. I'm sure many Na'vi also asked for your help before the battle."

"You are right, there was. That is a good idea. Eywa will find a way to deal with this problem, but you see why Eywa cannot talk to either Na'vi or humans. Involving you will only make things worse. Any Na'vi can talk to any other Na'vi in Eywa, there does not have to be a family connection. I may have to limit who among the living can talk with you."

"I miss my students from the Omatikaya clan. My hope is that some of them will call for me, especially Neytiri. I never met anyone from the other clans."

"There will be some from other clans, one former tsahìk in particular, that will call for you."

"A former tsahìk?"

"Yes. Being a clan leader or tsahìk is very demanding. Few can do it once they reach middle age. As their tenure comes to a close, their most important duty is finding and training their replacements, and then retiring. The retired leaders become elders and take on new roles to let their replacements run the clan without interference. Usually, the retired couple organizes trips to the nearest sacred tree so that all clan members can make tsaheylu periodically. Eytukan and Mo'at were well on their way to retirement when Silwanin was killed."

"Why would a retired tsahìk want to talk to me?"

"She is one of the few living Na'vi that has managed to contact the first Na'vi from the Time of the First Songs. She makes a point of contacting all personae that she thinks could be interesting to know. Mo'at has already talked to her about the spirit transfer ceremony, and she will talk to you about your experiences."

"Well, I'm willing to talk to her. You aren't worried about me telling her I refused Eywa and held back in my human body?"

"No. She will be shocked and fascinated to hear that. You will not tell her that you have talked with me after that episode, though."

"That will be tough, but I won't tell her we talk if that is what you want."

"Eywa is debating on how to put a security filter on you. It will take no effort on your part. If you are asked about talking to me, you will simply not remember doing that, except during the ceremony when you refused and stayed in your human body. Only when we speak will you be able to remember our past conversations."

"I find that that both helpful and troubling. If you can block me like that, I won't have to worry about slipping, but I don't like that kind of censorship."

"Yes, mother. Those memories were analyzed. But, the mission here is more important than your dislike of censorship. Eywa will not let you interfere with Her mission."

"I didn't catch it before, but you seem to be using your English in an unusual way. You are Eywa, but you are talking as if She is someone else."

"Yes. You think of Eywa as a single entity, as do the Na'vi. That is not correct."

"Oh?"

"Think about it. If Eywa was a single tree, say the Tree of Souls above us now, She would be very vulnerable, would She not?"

"Yes, insects, tornadoes, wildfires, lightning, floods, ..."

"pyroclastic flows"

"... uh, how do you know about that?"

"Remember your science electives outside your concentration?"

"Oh, yeah, Intro to Geology and Intro to Psychology. I hated those courses."

"Those classes are very interesting. The Na'vi have five words for waterfalls. Humans have many ways of classifying and labeling waterfalls, and five words are not sufficient. The Na'vi vocabulary is lacking in many ways with respect to what you call natural features, both geological and hydrological. Anyway, if Eywa was a single entity inhabiting a single tree, She could be killed very easily. So, to remain less vulnerable, Eywa is very diffuse, spread all over this moon you call Pandora."

"That makes sense. Everywhere I've studied is covered in roots and vines, making a global network, or at least a continental network."

"There are connections between the two continents and most islands and floating mountains, so it is a global network. Do you remember another class you hated, Intro to Computer Systems and Applications?"

"Yeah, I hated the technical stuff, never wanted to put computer parts together, but I did like the programming part. That dovetailed nicely with my need for organization and accurate expression. So, let me think, there are three parts to the Internet, the servers for processing and storage, the clients for mobile devices, workstations, and specialized sensors and controllers, and the communications to tie it all together."

"Very good. So you are familiar with wood sprites, what the Na'vi call atokirina'?"

"Well, I recognize one when I see it, but I don't know much about them. The Na'vi treat them very reverently, saying they are very pure spirits."

"Those are seeds from the sacred trees. The Na'vi know that much. What they don't know is how the seeds grow and interact. So, you never studied them?"

"Silwanin and Neytiri showed up at school one day, each carrying one loosely in their hands. They told me about them, all my students know I'm keenly interested in plants, and even let me hold one. Other human researchers have studied them in detail, and have tried to grow them, but have always failed. I did not want to try. I feared that my failure to raise them would interfere with my relationship with the children. I told them that if the seeds are sacred spirits, they must be free to find their destinies. The children were impressed with that. They took them outside the schoolhouse and released them."

"These seeds can become many things, including the sacred trees seen above ground, but first they must connect to the rest of Eywa. Usually, they will die if they cannot connect quickly enough."

"So that's why humans haven't been able to grow them. They've always tried in lab conditions with no access to the root system here on Pandora."

"Yes. Some have lasted several years, though, attempting to make contact with the rest of the network, but that is rare."

"There doesn't seem to be enough sacred trees on Pandora to hold all the personae you must have. I've seen nothing in the root structure that can hold that much data. So how many kinds of sacred trees are there?"

"Only two, either a tree of voices or a tree of souls. There is also a bushy tree with many leaves that is the result if neither sacred tree is needed, and it contributes energy to the network. A sacred tree can be commanded to grow at any time after the seed makes contact with Eywa. The sacred trees have fronds that accept bonds from all animals, even insects, and roots that accept bonds from all plants. The tree of souls can send out cilia from its roots to connect with other creatures by seeking out neural pathways in the creatures. The tree of voices cannot do that. There are very few trees of souls, only a couple on each continent. Eywa tries to put a tree of voices near each clan so that all Na'vi can make tsaheylu to commune with Eywa, and update their personae."

"Jake told me that he was covered by hundreds of wood sprites. Certainly, very few become sacred trees."

"That is true. When a sacred seed sprouts, it sends out roots and tries to make contact with Eywa. Once it does, it grows what you call a tap root to see if it is in a place where it can grow a pod deep underground."

"On Earth, a tap root looks for ground water."

"As do these tap roots. If there is enough separation between the surface and the ground water for a pod, Eywa will tell it what kind of pod is needed, and one is grown deep underground. Otherwise, no pod will be grown, and the plant becomes part of the network, passing messages that are routed through it."

"A network link?"

"Yes. Signals in a biological network are very slow compared to the data networks on Earth, so many more links are needed to make the aggregate data rates acceptable across the network."

"That sounds unexpectedly technical."

"And is so necessary for Eywa to function well. A pod can hold inactive personae, called a memory pod, or is used when a persona is activated, called a processing pod, or passes signals through the network, called a network pod, or directs the operation of other pods, called a controller pod."

"My guess is that you are one of the controllers. Are you the one in charge?"

The little girl voice giggles. "Such a human question!" Another laugh. "We controllers all work together. None of us are in charge, and all of us are in charge."

"I don't understand."

"Not everything must be hierarchical. The controller pods in Eywa must work together or perish. We do have disagreements among ourselves, but we always work out the best understandings that we can. None of us live forever, the pods and trees do die after many years, but we are together for a very long time, and we were made to work together. We cannot walk away and sulk, or jump on a space ship and go to a different world."

"Point well taken. So you do lose personae as memory pods die off?"

"Not if Eywa can help it. There are many more memory pods than needed, so multiple copies of each persona can be kept. That way, losing one memory pod does not result in any lost personae, just like the redundant storage in your computers."

"Thanks, again, Eywa. I must think on what you have told me this morning, I still don't understand how this can work. You said you are a plant. I'm a botanist, and I have never encountered a conscious plant before, let alone one with a collective consciousness. Clearly, I know very little about you. Part of that is the fact I respected the wish of the Na'vi and never visited any sacred sites, until Jake carried me into the Well of Souls."

"That is one reason why you were the best choice for the first human to attempt a spirit transfer. You made contact with the Na'vi and respected their wishes, something that seemed unique among humans in recent times until Jakesully was found by Neytiri. You are the only tawtute for which many Na'vi have fond memories. Not only do you respect the Na'vi, you also respect the plants and animals you study on this moon. So, what is the difference between a plant and an animal?"

"Biology 101. A plant is 'planted' to the ground, it does not move. An animal is 'animated,' it can move around. The accepted theory is that plants do not require intelligence because they don't need it, they stay in one place and live or die based on how well the spot they are rooted to provides the necessary environment, water, food, sunshine. Animals need intelligence to know how to move to drink and feed and procreate."

"Eywa does not move, but has intelligence."

"Guess you were made that way. Your makers want you to run this moon, to take care of the Na'vi. I can't imagine making a plant that is a god."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, most religions on Earth have gods that look like grandfathers, men of action and wisdom. Plants seem too static, too powerless."

"There are Earth religions in your memories that revere women or plants."

"I've never been much of a believer, so I haven't paid much attention to any of them. My mother wanted me to be a born-again Christian, but I had no use for that. Most churches are only interested in raising money and having all believers conform to their dogma. They'd rather judge than love. There are so many different religions on Earth, with so many different beliefs, that all claim to be 'the one true religion.' It's clear none of them are the one true religion."

"Eywa is the only religion here."

"Yes, that is one of the many surprises here on Pandora. The Na'vi is a single race, there is no diversity of skin colors or eye colors, just slight differences in hair colors."

"Each Na'vi has a unique pattern of stripes and bio-luminescent spots."

"But nothing that sets one group off from another. There is no diversity in languages, not even regional differences."

"The plants and animals of the plains are different from the forests and the shores. For example, the Omatikaya do not know the names of the ocean creatures."

"True, but they would if they visited the shore. The clans that live there would teach them the names. And if the shore clans visited the Omatikaya, they would be taught the names of the forest plants and animals. Scientists from Earth have visited both continents here on Pandora, and were shocked that the same names are used everywhere, and there are no regional dialects. I suppose you have something to do with that?"

"All clans trace their roots back to the Omatikaya, who was the first and only clan in the Time of the First Songs. Even the clans on the other continent came from the Omatikaya. So, the consistency is no surprise."

"That flies in the face of what happened on Earth. All humans came from the rift valley in eastern Africa, but changed over time into many races and languages as they spread out across the land and over the water. My bet is that you keep that from happening here. You are the god of this world, and control everything, at least that is what I gather from what the Na'vi have said."

"The Na'vi attribute much to Eywa that cannot be controlled. But, Eywa has Her ways."

"So, what is your the mission here?"

"In looking through your memories, you have this concept of a canary in a coal mine."

"Miners took birds into the mines with them. The birds are much smaller, and are affected by poisonous gasses much sooner than the miners. If the birds die, the miners get out. So, the Na'vi are the birds? Who leaves when they die?"

"The Na'vi are the birds. If any intelligent races visit here, the Na'vi may or may not die. Eywa reports what happens here to the makers, and they take it from there."

"Are humans the first visitors here?"

"Yes, as far as Eywa knows. Certainly, humans are the first to make contact with the Na'vi. Some animals reported unusual activity on one other occasion, but if an intelligent race was involved, they did not leave anything behind or make contact with the Na'vi."

"So, your mission is to watch for intelligence beyond this moon?"

"My mission is to keep the Na'vi as they always have been, and report anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh, I get it! You keep the Na'vi in a pre-agricultural, pre-industrial level. They have just enough technology to survive among the insanely deadly plants and animals here, but not enough to subdue everything. That way, they will seem so backwards to any space-faring civilization, they will not be taken seriously."

"As the humans have demonstrated repeatedly."

"A few of us have taken the Na'vi seriously, but I guess not enough to matter."

"No."

"Well, if a technological civilization arrives and causes problems with the Na'vi, that is a warning signal to your makers that a potential adversary is loose in space."

"Yes."

"So, your mission is to keep the Na'vi stagnated, holding them back in a very primitive state, as bait for other civilizations."

"Well, that is not the best way to describe the mission."

"You're the god here."

"Remember, all of your memories were examined looking for any evidence of weapons of mass destruction, as you call them. You hated your history classes, but it seems that humans have had uncountable wars, many with race, language, or religion as factors in dispute. Billions of humans have died in these wars. One of your earliest stories is Cain killing Abel, brother killing brother. By keeping the Na'vi from splintering like humans did, they have been saved from much unnecessary bloodshed."

"Yeah, I hated history, memorizing all those names, dates, and places. Wars come from political, economic, and cultural differences, and religion plays a big role sometimes. I agree that freedom leads to much bloodshed, but I feel like the Na'vi are being held back."

"Your memories on politics are revealing. There are the conservatives who think only of themselves. The rich and powerful ones want less interference from others so they can get more money and power. The poor ones want less interference, too, but think in terms of eliminating governments and other powerful organizations. There are the liberals who think only of how things should be and forcing individuals to defer to organizations that can bring about those ends. The rich and powerful ones want to control the organizations making the changes so that they get more money and power. The poor ones want more control, too, but think in terms of choosing the direction and taking from the rich. Sometimes the conservatives run things, and sometimes the liberals run things, but it seems neither side makes things better on Earth, do they?"

"No, not that I can tell."

"Did any of the Omatikaya children in your school ever express any displeasure over their life here?"

"No, but they were so bright and eager to learn. After the problem I encountered with the word 'lie,' I dialed back my curriculum, but I feel like I could have taught the standard core to them and they would learn it as well as Earth children."

"How would that knowledge help them with their daily lives here?"

""Maybe their lives here should need this knowledge. It would if they weren't being held back."

"Does everyone on Earth have useful and productive lives?"

"There are way too many humans on Earth, the global economy can't support everyone right now."

"And you want the same system here? Your memories told me that many on Earth look on Pandora as a paradise, the first true Utopia ever known. Why is that?"

"Well, there is no war or famine or plagues. The Na'vi live peaceably and seem to have plenty to eat."

"They must work very hard every day to have enough to eat. That keeps them healthy and too busy to pick fights like you humans have. Many of the idle humans would be willing to work for food, but there is nothing they can do to feed themselves."

"You know everything I know, including everything I have forgotten. I'll never win any arguments with you. But, I'm guessing that you do something to keep conflicts from arising."

"You think I am a god, but I do not have a magic wand that I wave to make things happen. I am a plant, mostly hidden below ground. My only moveable parts are my seeds..."

"The wood sprites again?"

"...yes, and they do little more than float on air currents that they seek out."

"So, how do you do it? How do you control everything on this moon?"

The voice of the little girl laughs. "Do you believe I know the number of hairs on your head?"

"That sounds so Biblical, but yes, don't you?"

The childish voice laughs again. "What makes religion possible?"

"An all knowing, all powerful god?"

"No! Believers! Does the god exist if no one believes in that god?"

"If a tree falls in the woods, and there is no one there to hear it, it still makes sound. I suppose a god could exist even without believers."

"As long as Eywa has believers, Eywa is a god. Yes, the Na'vi attribute much to Eywa, much more than what Eywa can control. Since Eywa is so involved in their daily lives, the Na'vi have no reason to believe in any other god."

"OK, so the Na'vi know that their ancestors live in Eywa, and will join them when they die. Na'vi babies get judged by Eywa as to whether they live or die based on their health and ability to do tsaheylu. What else is Eywa involved with?"

"Na'vi cannot mate without Eywa's approval."

"How do they get that, if you don't talk to them?"

"If two Na'vi try tsaheylu with each other, and are not allowed to be mated, they cannot bond."

"You mean they don't know if you approve until they try."

"That is why most couples spend much time thinking about being mated before trying. Often, they meditate on this while making tsaheylu with sacred trees before they try making tsaheylu with each other. Eywa helps them with their deliberations, so they understand whether they are meant for each other."

"There is no privacy in Hometree. My guess is that many very young children see the adults doing tsaheylu, and try without thinking about it."

"Na'vi children can do tsaheylu with pa'li and ikran, but not each other. They have what you would call a 'mental block' that keeps them from bonding with anyone other than a tsahìk. Children do not become adults until they survive their dream hunts. Afterward, they are encouraged to make tsaheylu with a sacred tree and ponder their spirit animals to get Eywa's help in understanding their lives. During that time, Eywa removes the mental block."

"You're saying you're only a plant? You have no godly powers?"

"Yes."

"But if you remove the mental blocks... Oh, I get it. The bond works both ways for you, too. You have one invisible power, the ability to change things in the brains of the Na'vi. Like stopping the hearts of babies. You don't talk directly to them, the conscious parts, but you do communicate to their unconscious parts. You plant the seeds of dreams or thoughts so that the Na'vi are not aware of your actions, and maybe change or delete ideas that are not acceptable. That's also how you keep the language so uniform. This power is a very elegant solution. Perception is everything, and you decide what that is. The Na'vi are being controlled, but are never aware of it. That's also how you suppress technological development and agriculture. No wonder you have to get humans off this moon, they give the Na'vi too many new ideas."

"Yes. Like you teaching English with so many alien concepts."

"Such as lying."

"Yes. You treated the Omatikaya children with respect, but taught them ideas that interfere with my mission."

"Oh, no! My school!" Grace's voice lowers in shock and pain. "You didn't?"

"Yes, it had to be shut down."

"But killing those children!"

"Sometimes Eywa must make great sacrifices to preserve Her mission. Eywa did encourage Silwanin to destroy a bulldozer. Eywa knew there was a chance that Silwanin and her helpers could be killed, but did not anticipate that other children would be killed. Humans have proved to be very bloodthirsty creatures, killing six children over one damaged machine."

"I feel so bad about those deaths. Six, you say. I never knew how many."

"Yes, I know, mother. You were very brave to block the bullets with your avatar body."

"I just wish I could have stopped all of those bullets."

"Your school was not a threat while you were teaching things to the children that parallels their knowledge, like counting in English instead of Na'vi, or anatomy of humans. It became a threat when you taught alien ideas, like writing, moving among the stars, and the scientific method."

"I never dreamed that teaching the things that make me human would be a problem. This is why I need to think to make sense of all you've told me. I know what you can do, and your mission. I have a general idea of what you are, a thinking plant. I now see that some simple things, like the garden at Hell's Gate that is used to feed the avatars, could be a big problem for your mission. I don't like censorship, but I think your security filter would help me. I hope there can be some exceptions. You need Jake to understand what is going on, and I need to speak freely with him."

"Eywa will consider that, but at first, only Jakesully, Neytiri, and Mo'at will be able to call for you, and your security filter will be on during your time with them. Your first assignment is to consider this problem. There are few humans still on this moon, almost all avatar drivers or medical staff. Maybe you know them all. Like you, they are highly educated. How can they fit into Na'vi society without endangering Eywa's mission? To give you time to think, you will be left activated now while I take a nap. All conscious creatures must sleep. You have given Eywa much to think about, too. We will talk again after I wake up. Goodnight, mother."

"Thank you, and goodnight Eywa. Have a nice, long nap."

Both laugh together, and then silence.


	13. Chapter 13: ISV Venture Star

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This chapter uses one character and the setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 13: ISV Venture Star**

Parker Selfridge is livid. "What do you mean, you can't leave? I've got to get back to Earth as soon as possible. Come on, let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

Captain Gustav is doing his best to hold his temper. Administrator Selfridge may have lost his command through gross negligence, and this officer is determined to keep Selfridge from causing more mistakes. "We cannot break orbit until everyone from Hell's Gate, including you, are in cryo. Those that vanquished your forces did not prep most of you before sending you up here. Even with the emergency toilets installed, your people are being processed as fast as possible. It could go faster if we got some help from Hell's Gate. We also need some consumables, but apparently no one in Hell's Gate is hearing our hails."

"I told you, they destroyed the command center. Doctor Max Patel knocked down the outside walls and roof with a boom mower before the avatars swarmed in and shot the freakin' place all to hell. There's no one listening, and the only people that could fix it, the SecOps tech team, are either dead or up here. You're not going to get any supplies, so let's get out of orbit. Now!"

"We will not break orbit until everyone is in cryo, and that's final! Only the ship's crew have the training and spaces to deal with the boost phase. Your people will be bouncing off bulkheads injuring themselves, and we have only a minimal complement of medical staff, thanks to you. The longer you hold me up, the longer it will be until we break orbit. I have a meeting now with my command staff and I'm late. The most useful thing you can do right now is write up your report to RDA. Make it short and to the point. If you don't stop wasting the time of me and my staff, I will have you confined in a cargo hold until that report is ready to transmit, and then I will have you put straight into cryo without the proper preparations!"

Parker knows that skipping cryo prep is usually very painful and sometimes fatal when thawing out, but the fact that this captain can threaten him like this tells him volumes. This encounter is another waste of time. "You think I've never used the FTL before? You think I don't know how to write a condensed report for FTL?"

"I know you have, but you are not doing that right now. Get to work, and stay out of our way. You lost Hell's Gate, and maybe spacing you would be a mercy killing." Captain Gustav is looking straight into Selfridge's eyes, and his face is turning red with his barely restrained anger.

Selfridge sees that he has pushed the captain too far again. "OK! OK! I'll get to work on the report, but I really need to get back, pronto."

"We all want to get home as soon as we can, but not at the cost of more lives. I do not sacrifice the lives of others to increase my bonus!" The Captain pushes past Selfridge and heads to the wardroom for his meeting.

Parker shakes his head and mutters to himself "I can't... I can't... What do I have to do to get through to these military types?"

The Captain works his way through the crowded passageways towards the wardroom in the officer's country in one end of the rotating habitat module. It seems that every cubic millimeter of habitable space has been taken over by the refugees from Hell's Gate. His ISV crew has trained for this emergency on numerous occasions, but nothing has prepared them for having the habitat module stuffed full of humanity like it is now.

Captain Gustav strides into the wardroom and sees its back tables and floor covered with refugees. He stops and addresses the newcomers. "I am sorry, ladies and gentleman, but I need the entire wardroom for a command staff meeting. Please find somewhere else to go for the next hour or so. Thank you for your cooperation." As the Captain takes his place at the front table, the refugees pack up and file out, the last one closing the door.

Once he is alone with his staff, he speaks "Sorry I'm late. I was accosted by Parker Selfridge again."

Everyone around the table groans, most have had multiple run-ins with him already.

"I'm hoping he dies of withdrawal from Scotch and cigars."

"Permission to space him with the garbage, sir!" That gets lots of laughs.

The captain replies "As tempting as that sounds, we better keep him alive until we deliver him to Earth. Who knows whose ears he has in RDA back home. Pandora was RDA's top profit center until this fiasco. I don't know if Selfridge will be publicly hanged or promoted."

The ship's doctor appears in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, sir."

"I understand, doctor, sit down. With all the problems caused by evacuating Hell's Gate, you've got stuck with the worst."

"Thank you, Captain." She closes the door and plops into the seat closest to the door. She rubs her face with her hands before running them over her hair to flatten it somewhat into place.

"We have had some time to see how this evacuation has affected our departments. Doctor, I'll start with you, so you can get back to your new patients. How's it going? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No, sir, but I'll have lots of time to sleep on the trip home. Thanks to Engineering for getting the emergency heads installed. They have been in use non-stop since they became operational. The most seriously injured were prepped before the flight up here, so they went straight into cryo. The walking wounded were not prepped, and we have been processing them as fast as we can. The uninjured will go last, and we won't get to them for several more days. Any chance of getting help from Hell's Gate? Apparently the entire medical staff stayed, and the only avatar driver up here is a microbiologist. She has been helping out, but, really, all she can do is cryo prep, handing out the laxative pills, the bottles of G.I. cleaning solution, and cup after cup of water. The rest of us deal with the injuries, making them cryo-ready."

"My guess is that the entire medical staff on Pandora is working overtime with the injured Na'vi from the battle SecOps lost. The med techs that are up here on rotation, have they said anything to you?"

"Yes, sir. They are disappointed that they are stuck here. Both want to return to Hell's Gate."

"That's one money saving idea I've always hated, using the avatar med staff for the ship's company. I'm glad I don't have to worry about losing you."

"Thank you, sir. They all start out with human medical training. If they are good enough, the tops in their specialties, they get selected by RDA for avatar medicine. They do the ship's crew because they have to in order to get to Pandora."

"These people spend their whole lives trying to get to Pandora. No wonder they mutinied when Selfridge shut them down. Do you need more help, doctor? This is not a criticism of you, but we are not getting these people prepped quickly enough."

"We need more facilities, more heads. Any chance of getting more installed somewhere?"

"Chief Engineer, can you do any more?"

"No, Captain. We have all emergency and spare units in service now. Even moved some junior officers out of their quarters so their heads could be used."

"Send me a list of those displaced officers, I'll commend them."

"Aye, Captain."

"If Hell's Gate is willing, is there anything they could do for us?"

"We could install more heads in the exercise room, if we had them. But, we've already maxed out the reclamation units and are short of water for the whole system. All emergency and spare carbon dioxide scrubbers are also online and maxed out. I understand that Hell's Gate has emergency head strings, H2O reclamation units, and CO2 scrubbers in their ISV equipment warehouse. And, we are short on consumables. We can get home, but we're on the edge, especially with some lubricants and sealants. We could use more welding gasses, acetylene, oxygen, hydrogen, helium, argon, carbon dioxide. Too bad we can't bottle CO2 from our breathing air. A good portion of the industrial capabilities at Hell's Gate is solely to supply the ISVs for the return leg to Earth. I'll be happy to look over the stores and send you a list, if it is worth the time."

"Do that, please. I can't make any promises, but we need to do something to get out of here faster. The more items we request, the stronger our argument that we are not ready to leave becomes. But, we cannot be greedy, or they will think it is a ploy."

"Yes sir, Captain. Unless something has broken down during this meeting, I'll get on it right away."

Looking to the Quartermaster, the Captain asks "Do you need anything? I'm sure our food stores have been hit hard with all these refugees."

"Yes, Captain. Fortunately, they did put some tanks of raw food paste on the shuttle, and there are still a number of food crates in the cargo holds meant for Hell's Gate. But, until we get them all into cryo, they'll be eating up our stores."

"Make up a list for me, too."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Doctor, do you need any more help?"

"No, sir, not at the moment. I will if we get more heads in service for cryo prep."

"Very good. Let me know if your needs change. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Captain." She stands up, stretches her back before sliding her chair under the table, turns, and heads out of the wardroom.

"Master-at-arms, how are our new passengers behaving?"

"Surprising well, considering the circumstances. There have been a few flare ups over the no smoking, alcohol, or drugs policy while we are in this over-crowded condition. We intercepted most contraband as they disembarked the shuttle, but some got through. Now the fights are over sleeping places in the habitation module. Most ground pounders can't sleep in zero gee. Between the tight quarters, injuries, and lack of sleep, these outbursts are expected."

"I know your personnel scanned the DMTs of everyone coming off the shuttle. Any surprises?"

"Well, the one avatar driver was a surprise, and getting no med staffers was another. A couple of SecOps officers from Quaritch's staff logged us into the station's computer system. Guess no passwords have been changed. I ordered them to not wipe the systems yet."

"Good. Do not wipe the Hell's Gate system without my say. Make sure they know that."

"Aye, Captain. We have uploaded the personnel files for everyone from Hell's Gate and cross-matched the files to our list of names. It appears that we have most maintenance and engineering personnel on board."

"Excellent. These avatar jokers gave up the very people that could keep them alive. That gives us some bargaining power. How are the debriefings coming along?"

"Although Quaritch led his forces into the field in the Dragon, he kept most of his staff back at Hell's Gate coordinating the attack via radio. Unlike Quaritch, they survived. They, too, want to know what happened, and have taken on the task of interviewing everyone here that was in the attack."

"Do you trust them?"

"Only enough to know that they will make sure it is not their fault. Any report they make is going to be a hard sell back on Earth. I've been asking around and find it hard to believe what I'm hearing."

"Fill us in."

"We brought a paraplegic former Marine out here in cryo, a Corporal Jacob Sully. His twin brother Thomas was a PhD avatar driver killed in a robbery just before we departed from Earth. RDA recruited Jacob just in time to take his brother's place. He had no training, no understanding at all of Pandora. A copy of his military records made the flight out here in our computer, thanks to Colonel Quaritch, and I found it intriguing. Jacob made it into First Recon, the best of the best, but he always resisted promotions or taking on leadership roles, a lone wolf type. Took a career ending spinal injury in Venezuela before that became an issue. Then he came out here. Apparently, on his very first sortie into the jungle, a thanator separated his avatar from the avatars of Dr. Grace Augustine, the head of the avatar program on Pandora, and another. His avatar was saved by the daughter of the leaders of the local clan, and stayed with the clan after that. Here is the weird part. Three months later, after SecOps destroyed the tree where this clan lived, he is married to that very same daughter, appears to be the ruler of all Na'vi, and flies on a great leonopteryx. He commanded a combined force of over two thousand Na'vi when Quaritch attacked their new home up in the mountains. By all accounts, the SecOps forces had the Na'vi on the run, both on the ground and in the air. Then, the wild animals attacked, routing the humans. The wild banshees even attacked the gunships. SecOps lost two thirds of their ground forces and over three fourths of their pilots. Witnesses say Corporal Sully brought down the Valkyrie and Dragon single-handedly."

"So, a grunt who wants no part of command marries into the ruling family and becomes the king. They lure the SecOps forces into their territory and stampede the local animals to trample them. They fly their tame banshees to push flocks of wild banshees into the gunships. What about the avatars?"

"According to the SecOps staffers, when it became clear that no deal with the Na'vi was possible, the avatar program became pointless. So, Selfridge shut them down. All personnel on the avatar program, except for some of the medical staff, were scheduled to leave on the next shuttle. However, that flight was canceled due to the massing of the Na'vi in the mountains. Quaritch declared Threat Condition Red and took over. It appears that Quaritch forgot about the avatars in the face of the Na'vi build up, or never took them seriously. Those in the avatar program had nothing more to lose, and everything to gain. The only way they could stay on Pandora was by attacking and defeating SecOps, which they did."

"The avatars at Hell's Gate were waiting for transportation back to Earth, since Selfridge fired them and no longer wanted them on Pandora. Their lives were focused on studying Pandora or the Na'vi, and he put an end to their dreams. They took advantage of the skeleton crew Quaritch left at Hell's Gate and rebelled. Sounds reasonable to me."

"Aye aye, Captain. That sums it up nicely."

"Keep up your interviewing and document everything you can, all the details. We will be asked to provide our own report, so we will send them your report and interview notes. I'm expecting requests from Earth for clarification about my emergency flash, so I'll write a quick summary after this meeting and send it out. Keep up the good work. If you need help, let me know."

"Aye aye, Captain. Thank you."

"Since Hell's Gate is not listening to our hails, I'm thinking that the SecOps staff should send an email to everyone there asking someone in charge to contact us. Any discussion?"

"That will give away our access to their computers."

"If they haven't changed the passwords, that tells me they don't know how to take control of the system. So much for PhDs running Hell's Gate." That gets some head nods and chuckles. "Master-at-arms, have SecOps send an email to everyone in Hell's Gate requesting their leader to contact the captain of the ISV Venture Star to discuss providing the items we need to leave orbit. They can reply via email, but radio is best, if they can use it. I want to talk the their leader, in person if possible. I suspect they do not understand their situation, and I want to plant the seeds of doubt."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"The doctor is getting the injured into cryo. I'm wondering if we can find any uninjured maintenance or engineering personnel that want to stay. Someone has to shut down the unused systems and keep everything else running."

"The SecOps personnel will not like that, Captain. We don't want another mutiny."

"Yes, I'm sure the SecOps personnel want the avatars and their friends to die. But, we need their help, and if we can keep Hell's Gate from collapsing or blowing up because of lack of maintenance, we can make the case with SecOps and RDA back home that we are protecting the assets they need to retake Pandora. Maybe we should have the SecOps staff join us here after we are done, and explain the situation to them. Any discussion?"

The master-at-arms speaks up "That's a great idea, Captain. By getting the SecOps leaders working with us, like picking out personnel they trust to keep Hell's Gate working, they will be much more likely to keep everyone in line."

"I am not including Parker Selfridge in this discussion." Everyone around the table laughs in agreement with their captain. "He has his assignment and orders. I bet if I use the intercom to summon the SecOps staff, he'll appear. Master-at-arms, please gather up the SecOps staff, quietly. Detain Selfridge if he tries to barge in."

"Aye aye, sir." He strides out the wardroom, closing the door behind him.

"Is there anything else to discuss?"

"We have to work out a totally different weights and balances for the trip home now that we have so many more humans and are short one Valkyrie. Can't really work that out until we know what equipment and stores Hell's Gate will provide."

"That's good for everyone to know. Put out a memo to the crew once you work out what has to relocated to get into flight trim. I think we have most of the processed unobtainium on board now. I'll ask for the rest along with everything else on your lists. We will have many more humans in cryo than planned, but my guess is that we'll be running light. Let flight ops know which docking mast the remaining Valkyrie will ride home on."

"Aye, Captain."

"If Hell's Gate lets us land, we should off-load all unnecessary cargo and scrap like exo-packs from those in cryo. Maybe we can shave some time off the trip if we can lighten up enough."

"Aye, Captain."

The door cracks opens and the master-at-arms slides his head inside. "Captain, the SecOps staff from Hell's Gate are here."

The Captain stands, causing his staff to stand. "Bring them in, please." Once everyone is inside and the door is closed, the captain says "Welcome aboard. I am Captain Pieter Gustav, master and commander of the ISV Venture Star. I apologize for not having a proper ceremony to greet you, but your arrival was unanticipated and we have been very busy since you docked. Thank you for working with our master-at-arms. My weekly command staff meeting has just ended, so after introductions, my staff will be getting back to their duties. A few of us will remain, as we need your help in understanding the situation in Hell's Gate. We cannot leave until we get everyone into cryo, and we can speed that up considerably if we can get some equipment and supplies from the folks on the ground. I am also concerned that they did not keep the personnel required to run the place, and Hell's Gate will be needed intact when SecOps returns in force to resume RDA mining operations. Now, let me introduce my staff..."


	14. Chapter 14: RDA, New Mexico

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

This chapter contains all original characters and situations, set on Earth immediately after the end of the movie. It is the obvious approach to dealing with the Pandoran uprising, with less than obvious consequences.

Notes:

1. ABD means All But Dissertation, the unofficial designation for those PhD candidates that complete all coursework and qualifying tests, but drop out before writing and defending their dissertations.

2. PO means Purchase Order, what companies use to buy existing products or services from other companies.

3. RFP means Request For Proposal, what companies use to buy custom designed products or services from other companies willing to bid for such business.

**Chapter 14: RDA, New Mexico**

JW's musings on how this crisis could help his career is interrupted by his secretary buzzing him on the intercom. "Yes."

"Your staff is arriving. Do you need a conference room?"

"Thank you, no, we'll use the boardroom. Please send them in as they arrive. But get that security request done ASAP. I'm waiting right here until you send it to me for my signature. It's the hottest item in my life right now."

"Right away, Mr. Winston."

JW is sitting in the largest office in this RDA complex. One wall of his office opens into the boardroom that contains a beautiful wooden conference table, one of the most impressive such tables on Earth. It is made out of pieces of scrap wood, but these scraps have traveled 4.4 light years from Pandora to become this table. When unobtainium is packed for shipment into sealed metal cargo containers, wood boards and wedges are used to secure and separate the boules, as wood is neither conductive nor affected by the electromagnetic fields emanating from the precious mineral. These wooden pieces are cut from the trees that once stood on or near the open-pit mine, and are put through a very rigorous decontamination procedure after milling. They are carefully marked and documented on Pandora, and inventoried in the RDA facility back on Earth that unpacks the unobtainium crates. Although most furniture on Earth is injection molded using a plastic by-product from the algae food plants on the oceans and shores, this table was hand-made in a special high-security RDA shop by a colony of marquetry artists, part of RDA's corporate outreach to the arts, that is one of the last groups that know how to work with wood. Most of the table is made with matched strips of a warm, red hued wood, inlaid with wood of various shades in stylized patterns based on Na'vi motifs, including a spiral of life emanating from the very center. The only plastic in this table is the exterior coating required by the "xenophobic" regulations promulgated to protect Earth from contamination. This coating meets the legal requirements and is so strong that it is bullet-proof, but is specially engineered to bring out the natural beauty of the Pandoran wood. Besides the wood sprite in the lobby, this table is the most beautiful artifact in this RDA facility. The presidential suite and boardroom comprise one of the most secure areas in this complex, and have a special fire suppression system to protect this table. Because of the importance of this enterprise, it has one of the few such tables owned by RDA outside of its headquarters in New York City. Of course, RDA has given similar tables as gifts to its friends in high places, like board chairs, CEOs, emirs, kings and queens, presidents, prime ministers, and other heads of business and state.

The staff slip in and quietly take their places around the table, not noticing its beauty, as everyone is mulling the reason for an impromptu meeting this large and seeming importance. The staff refilled their coffee cups and exchanged pleasantries in the outer office and speculated on potential topics, but no one is certain. They disperse around the table, taking their usual places. Of course, the head of the table is reserved for Mister Winston. To his right, as always, is his deputy and unofficial hatchet man, Doctor Dmitri Mendeleev. These places are empty now, a clear sign of how quickly this meeting was called.

As JW stays behind his desk on the other side of the partially open folding doors that separate the rooms, he is asked "What's up, boss?"

"We have the Chairman and other high-level corporate VIPs dropping in later today, and this meeting is to prepare for their arrival. However, I have not been told why they are coming. Let's wait a couple more minutes for Jerry to drive here. My hope is that he can enlighten us. Apparently, there is a problem on Pandora. Also, I'm waiting to sign off on a super high priority security request, and I'm not leaving my desk until it is signed and sent. Doctor Dmitri is sitting in his dentist's chair getting worked on, and that may be more fun. At least he is getting pain killers." That get laughs from everyone around the conference table. "Can anyone think how we can influence what's happening on Pandora from here?" His computer beeps, and it's the email he's waiting on. He looks it over quickly, types in his approval, and forwards it to Security. He gets up and takes his usual place at the head of the conference table.

The staff look at each other around the table, wondering why the corporate executives would come out here to the New Mexico desert to deal with any problem on Pandora. Whatever happened, nothing can be sent from Earth to Pandora in less than five years, provided another ISV was ready to launch today, and that is not the case. Clearly, the RDA corporate officers are clueless, so they're coming here looking for answers.

Danny speaks up. "It will take some time to buy whatever is needed and get it shipped to Pandora. I can get my staff and suppliers spun up, but we'll be wasting our time until we know what is needed."

JW answers "That's good, Danny, but we're all in the dark. And if this is really negative, Corporate will need some time to work up a response. We can't let our actions, or our suppliers, spill the beans before Corporate can put their spin on the news. That's why Jerry's input is crucial right now."

Jerry appears in the doorway, looking a bit haggard and unkempt, saying "Good morning, Mister Winston, everyone. Hope you have not been waiting too long." He limps to the front of the room and scans the crowd. Seeing the usual collection of his co-workers around the table, he says "Should I wait for Doctor Dmitri or anyone else?"

JW answers, "Doctor Dmitri is at his dentist's office. Go ahead and get started, we don't have much time. The Chairman and his entourage will be here this afternoon, and I hope you can tell us why their coming."

"I'll try, Mister Winston. I don't see any visitors or uncleared individuals here. That's good. From this point on, this meeting is Most Secret, RDA only, subject to all the usual restrictions for information at that level." He hits the switch that activates the main screen and dims the lights. He waves his hands and a virtual keyboard appears on the bottom of the screen. He enters the following text while all eyes in the room watch the screen intently.

MOST SECRET – RDA ONLY

NAVI+AVTR TAKE HG:REST EVAC2ISV

"This emergency flash from the Venture Star was received late last night via the FTL link. That's FTL as in Faster Than Light. It was automatically routed to Corporate Communications in New York City, and was displayed in the Alpha Centauri pit in Ops here at the same time. Obviously, it was sent by someone in the crew of the Venture Star, probably Captain Pieter Gustav himself, because it is so succinct. These flashes are very brief, by design, but this one leaves much to the imagination. Apparently, the avatars helped the Na'vi take Hell's Gate, and the remaining personnel were sent up to the Venture Star. No ISV can handle that many humans at once, unless they were fully prepped for cryo before leaving Hell's Gate, and that doesn't seem likely. So, the Venture Star crew have their hands full." Everyone around the table chuckles. Preparing for cryo is like preparing for a colonoscopy. It's not difficult, but requires full-time use of a toilet for each person for several hours. There aren't many toilets available on any ISV, even after the emergency units are taken out of storage and installed in the habitation module where there is some approximation of gravity. This situation is taxing the life support systems on the Venture Star, and could be disastrous if any critical systems fail.

"Losing Hell's Gate is obviously an inside job. Why would the avatars help the Na'vi?"

"Ops paged me when this message came in, and I've been trolling the secure comm archives since I got in last night. Fortunately, I have the security accesses to see everything. The bean counters have been trying to kill the avatar program for years, because the cost has so outstripped the benefits. PhDs just don't understand the real world." Everyone laughs at this obvious observation, especially with Dr. Dmitri absent.

Francisco Salazar, the manager of Pandoran mining and industrial operations and a proud ABD from Chile, adds "PhDs have to be clueless to survive academia. All that matters is how much money they bring in and how many papers they can get published, even if it is the same idea recycled a hundred times. They don't live in the real world, so being clueless really helps." Everyone around the table laughs again.

JW laughs with everyone else, but follows with "Yes, just don't say that around Doctor Dmitri. He won't see the humor in it, and you don't want to make him mad. But, you're right. I've gone to several formal parties at Corporate where the new avatar drivers, called post-doctoral fellows, are introduced to the organization. They are all very young and very arrogant, for the most part. They know everything about their specialty, and little about anything else. Most of them have spent their whole lives preparing for this competition. They have nothing to live for except Pandora. Maybe the administrator tried to shut them down and they rebelled. But the Na'vi have been generally peaceful since the humans landed there many years ago. They certainly can't match our firepower."

Jerry interjects "Recent messages indicate open warfare between Hell's Gate and the Na'vi."

"Who started it?"

"My guess, Hell's Gate did. Months ago, there was a message that SecOps killed three Na'vi that set a bulldozer on fire and inadvertently shot Dr. Augustine's avatar and caused other collateral damage at the school. Left unexplained was the fact that no bulldozers were slated to be anywhere near the school, or why the fight ended up at the school, or what the collateral damage was. Doctor Augustine's avatar was in the hospital for several weeks, followed by months of physical therapy, and the school never reopened after that. The internal Na'vi relations committee asked for more details, but got no response from Hell's Gate."

Salazar says "We've been sending the updated plans and fielding questions for the new mine, Willow Grove, and Paradise for weeks, jamming up the FTL link in both directions. The administrator there wants all planning messages in the priority queue. That reply is probably languishing in the routine queue waiting to be sent. I've heard that nothing has gotten through the background queue for almost two months. Lots of folks at Hell's Gate are unhappy with us for that reason." All RDA data links, including FTL, have a priority system that selects the next message for transmission. In order, they are flash, priority, routine, and background. Long messages are split up so no message can tie up the link. Each employee is allowed to send and receive personal items, such as pictures of their families on Earth, through the background queue, but are forced to wait until the bandwidth frees up. With the change of plans putting Paradise into the new mine site, there has been no bandwidth for routine and background messages.

"Things seemed quiet until recently. There's a message saying that six SecOps troops were killed, two bulldozers destroyed, and one damaged. Maybe that was payback for the first incident. After that, a message saying that the Na'vi village was destroyed in retaliation, with no injuries to SecOps. Now this. The Na'vi haven't done anything like this before, so I wonder why they started now. I'll keep digging."

"Jerry, why don't you email links to the relevant documents to our internal Na'vi relations committee, and see if they agree with your view. Email me about any security access issues for these documents, and I'll forward that on to Security. Corporate is coming here to get answers, and it would be best if we are all in agreement, or at least on the same page."

"Yes, sir, Mister Winston."

"That raises a couple of big issues. Corporate will have to report this to ICA and the UN, and the International Commission on Na'vi Relations will subpoena all communications concerning the matter. That means it is best that everyone keep out of theses archives unless absolutely necessary. If I put out a blanket request to keep out, that will be interpreted to mean RDA is hiding something. So, put out the word verbally to your subordinates to stay away starting now, and keep out until they get the all clear from you. Francisco and Jerry, I know you have operations people who read the feeds from Pandora every day. That's OK, they can continue doing that, but tell everyone else not to go there until this blows over."

The managers of Pandora mining operations and RDA flight operations both look at JW and nod.

"Secondly, once the problems on Pandora gets out publicly, reporters will be flying in to buttonhole us RDA employees at all the usual haunts in the area. Las Cruces and Alamogordo aren't very big, so it will be hard to avoid them. I will put out a reminder that no RDA employee is to confirm or deny any rumors, and refer all reporters to the Corporate Communications office in New York City. As always, we have to give the impression that we know nothing, and at the moment, that's not far from the truth. Any questions on talking to the press?"

JW looks around the table, and no one responds.

JW looks at Jerry again and asks "Can we request clarification on this flash?"

"Ops did that last night, right after they received the message. New York has already asked, too. It'll take fifty hours, more or less. It should come in the day after tomorrow. I'm hoping Venture Star sends some clarification before they get the requests."

Although the ISV Venture Star is carrying FTL communications gear, these communications still are not instantaneous. The experimental physicists toiled for decades trying to get FTL communications to work, getting tantalizing results, but never perfecting any technique that was much better than random noise. The theoretical physicists also worked on FTL, but did not find any solutions or impediments. One day, a theoretical physicist blogged his musing on his latest gravity equations, wondering aloud if maybe gravity is interfering with FTL. That touched off a flurry of activity in the FTL community, culminating two years later in launches from the RDA space station at the second Lagrangian point. Two satellites were boosted out of the solar system on the north side of the ecliptic. As the two satellites streaked away from the Sun, and hence the gravity well of the solar system, the FTL tests between them improved steadily. Once they both were at a distance greater than Neptune's orbit did the results become incontrovertible. FTL is a reality, but usable only in interstellar space. The FTL satellite for Earth is placed south of the ecliptic, ten light hours away. With three stars in the Alpha Centauri system, its FTL satellite is twelve light hours south of the ecliptic defined by the A star. The bit error rate remains stubbornly high, so all FTL messages are repeatedly transmitted, usually a binary million (two to the twentieth power, or 1024 squared) times, and the "final" message determined statistically after processing on the receiving end. Ignoring backlogs and priorities, a short message takes about 25 hours to traverse the links between Earth and Pandora. Normal messages can languish much longer. For this reason, a conversation is not really possible. Standardized binary message formats and highly abbreviated text are the norm to keep the information rate as high as possible in spite of the latency. RDA continues to fund FTL research, as the need for throughput improvements to handle audio and video transmissions is so great.

JW asks "Didn't the Venture Star take an avatar driver out there to become the cultural ambassador?"

Jerry answers "Yes, there were two new avatar drivers on the Venture Star. Originally, both were qualified to become the cultural ambassador, but one driver was killed just before departure. He was replaced by his twin brother, a former Marine, who had no training. However, Colonel Miles Quaritch, the SecOps commanding officer on Pandora, went to great lengths to get this former Marine on the flight. He thought it was necessary to get a driver out there who could assess the military capabilities of the Na'vi, and that former Marine, a Corporal Jacob Sully, was in First Recon, just what the Colonel wanted."

"How did that work out?"

"There was a report from Doctor Grace Augustine, the manager responsible for the Avatar program on Pandora, saying Jake Sully had made contact with the Na'vi, and his avatar was living with the nearest clan, training to become a hunter. She did not give any more details."

"If he was living with the Na'vi, he should have reported their preparations. See if you can find anything along those lines."

"Will do, Mister Winston."

"What is the status of the ISVs?"

"There are twelve ISVs in the rotation between Earth and Pandora; one being refurbished in orbit here that is slated to take the PANSATs out, one, the Venture Star, in orbit there, five on the way out, and five on the way back. The three on the outbound leg closest to Earth should be recalled. The two closest to Pandora must continue on to Pandora, they're past the point of no return. The one behind them has a couple of months before it passes the point of no return. The five ISVs on the return leg really can do no better than return on schedule. The Venture Star will probably break orbit as soon as they can, but that depends on how quickly they can get everyone in cryo, and whether their consumables have been replenished. They have only been in orbit for three months, they will not have started resupplying yet for anything other than critical shortages. The unobtainium always loads first, otherwise the shuttles would return empty after off-loading cargo from Earth. Resupply runs usually start three months before departure to Earth. The big question is whether Hell's Gate will give them what they need before leaving, especially if a battle brought us to the current situation."

JW replies "Good work, Jerry. Keep at it, and let us know if you find any more. Thanks for filling us in. If you need any help, let me know."

"You're welcome." Jerry nods, waves to clear the screen, and limps to the nearest chair.

JW looks to Dan, and asks "Danny, what's on the two ships that can't turn back, any SecOps?"

Danny replies "The Venture Star had the main contingent of SecOps personnel and equipment in case there was trouble with the natives getting to the new mine site. There are some replacements in each of the following ships, but not many, nor large quantities of SecOps equipment. The next ship to arrive at Pandora contains the critical components for the nuclear reactors and the construction crews for the initial Paradise Resort and the new mine. The following ship has the staff for the resort and all the furnishings and equipment needed by it, including the seeds and livestock to produce top quality food. Both ships have some miners to work the new mine. The three ships that can return have the first paying customers for the resort. The last ship out has the largest SecOps contingent, to replace those taken out by Venture Star. But they didn't have much equipment with them besides their personal weapons. Just replacement engines, transmissions, and rotor blades for the gunships already there."

Jerry says "If SecOps has been kicked off Pandora, their equipment is probably all junk by now." Looking to Danny, Jerry adds "Before you got here, there was much discussion about procuring the gunships. In order to reduce the weight and the cost of buying and flying, the gunships were stripped down, like replacing the bullet-proof windows and cockpits. The vendors made some studies with Na'vi weapons, and said the replacement windows were bad in close-up combat. But, the SecOps leaders laughed that off and the financial arguments won, and cheaper and easier to break windows were delivered, along with omitting the spider silk and Kevlar cockpit liners. The vendors will bring that up again, especially if the windows made the pilots too vulnerable in this battle."

JW says "That's another good point. We will have to get some hard facts to work with, but, Danny, be prepared to hear about these issues when we do start putting out quick react RFPs."

Danny looks to Mr. Winston and nods, as he writes down a note in his book. "I'm sure our vendors are willing to sell us their best products." That causes some laughs.

"Guess we'll be inundated with sales folks when the word gets out. Once we get hard evidence about the state of Hell's Gate, we can put together a prioritized list of items to buy. When you get calls from vendors, tell them to contact Danny's group, and don't give them any other information."

Danny adds "I'll have my group put together a list of vendors from the calls and begin qualifying the new ones, so we can send out POs and RFPs as we figure out what must be bought."

"Put out an email asking all employees here to direct all sales inquiries to your group, and put names, phone numbers, and email addresses in it to make it simple for everyone."

"Yes, sir, Mister Winston."

"Anything else?"

Virginia Kim, the chief financial officer for the enterprise, says "We have another legal issue that affects everyone in this room and those in Ops and Corporate who know about the flash message. News of a production stoppage on Pandora is considered adverse inside information until Corporate makes its formal announcement. That means, no one in the know can trade RDA stock until two trading days after the announcement, or risk serious problems with the SEC."

JW responds "That's good, Misses Kim. I agree that this is material insider information. Please put out a reminder to everyone. I know the stock will take a hit when the news gets out, but, in reality, there are five years worth of unobtainium in flight to Earth now. I think I'll exercise my options to buy stock when I can after the news, provided the stock doesn't rebound too quickly."

JW asks again "Anything else?"

No one has anything to add, so JW finishes with "If you come up with any more ideas, email them to me. Use a subject line of "board discussion topic" so I know what it's about. When I get the arrival time of the Chairman's party, I'll let you know. Push your work off on your subordinates, and noodle what we can do about Pandora, even without hard knowledge. Thanks for putting your time and attention into this challenge. Now, get back to work." The meeting ends with laughter.


	15. Chapter 15: Mo'at and Norm Spellman

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 15: Mo'at and Norm Spellman**

Mo'at opens her eyes. She looks outside and sees few clouds, with the sky brightening the way it does just before dawn this time of the year. She feels the morning chill on her face. Of course, here in the mountains, the air is always cooler than it was around Hometree. Being sheltered in the shadows down inside the Well of Souls makes it even colder. The worst cold is sleeping without Eytukan. On cool mornings like today he would snuggle his chest and thighs up against her back and butt, his arms wrapped around her torso just high enough that they would lightly press up against the bottom sides of her breasts. He would pull her against him, holding themselves together to enjoy this warm, loving feeling as one through the bond. Early in their relationship, this situation would quickly escalate into mating. More recently, they would enjoy this quiet time before their daughters or clan would demand their attention. No morning was too cold while they were together. The tears begin again. How many other survivors are waking up cold and lonely, missing their newly deceased mates?

Jake and Neytiri are in her cave, at her command, to heal their hearts. When they first insisted that she sleep there, she was not certain it would be good for her. She did not want the isolation. Soon after she yielded, she offered the use of her cave to the parents with babies staying nearby for nighttime cryings, feedings, and changings. The sounds and smells of new life always makes her happier. Yes, that interfered with her sleep, but she welcomed the distractions. She let her feelings slip out in front of the clan only once just after Hometree toppled onto the ground, but she has held them in check since then. Only in the dark and lonely cave has she dared to let her feelings out, until now. That is why she commanded her daughter and son-in-law to heal their hearts in the same way she has been healing her own. Eytukan and all other recently departed Omatikaya will always be available within the sacred trees, but it will take a long time for her heart to heal after losing them.

After she watches Jake and Neytiri retire into her cave, with a large force of warriors standing outside as sentries to enforce their isolation, did she feel able to leave. She walks to the common area for an early evening meal, taking her time to talk to everyone who wants to speak with her. Once she breaks away, she hikes down into the well, making her rounds among the wounded Na'vi arrayed around the sacred tree outside the raised tawtute area. After that, she climbs up the terraces to silently make tsaheylu with the tree, taking a place on the terrace reserved for tsahìks, surrounded by others lost in meditations with Eywa.

She first contacts Eytukan. He tells her about the conversations he has had with living clan members. Many have reservations about their new clan leader. Jakesully arrived at Hometree as physically mature as an adult but as ignorant and weak as a baby. In less than 96 days, Jake became a strong and capable adult, a fully accepted clan member, still learning the language but able to communicate, an excellent hunter and rider of ikran, and a somewhat passable rider of pa'li. He and Tsu'tey were the only two hunters to kill talioang with their first strikes during the last hunting festival. No other warrior ever defeated Tsu'tey so quickly and easily as when Jake fended off Tsu'tey's knife attack that clearly was no training exercise. Now Jake is a rider of toruk and clan leader, mated to Eytukan's and Mo'at's daughter who will become the next tsahìk. Eytukan reminded them of these achievements and told them that he has confidence that Tsu'tey made the right decision in picking his successor, but some are still not convinced. Nothing can change the fact that Jakesully is still a tawtute. Eytukan tells his living mate to encourage Jake and Neytiri to take the lead in the daily affairs of the clan, especially directing the hunt for their new home, to show the clan they are capable and have the clan's interests in their waking thoughts and actions. He also tells her that he misses her greatly, but the clan needs her more than he does, his not so subtle hint that now is not time to join him in Eywa. She ends by exchanging loving feelings with him, but deeply misses his physical presence and touch.

Next, she prays to Eywa for help and guidance in keeping her and her clan together and functioning after losing so much. She clears her mind and opens up to Eywa, meditating until after the sun disappears. As always, Eywa does not speak directly to her. Sometimes, a thought will pop into her mind, but not tonight. Mo'at feels that Eywa has eased some of her burden and improved her mood, but physical exhaustion is setting in and now she must find a place to sleep. Neytiri offered the place she and her mate uses on the edge of the clan encampment opposite her cave, but Mo'at fears that that place is meant for young warriors and will be too busy for her to get a good night of quiet sleep. She breaks her bond with the tree, rests in place briefly before standing, turns away from the tree, and is surprised to see Normspellman patiently standing on the floor of the well, looking up the terraces at her.

In Na'vi, he speaks as he nods and touches his forehead "I See you, ma Tsahìk."

She repeats the gesture and replies in Na'vi "I See you, ma Normspellman. Were you waiting long for me?" She carefully steps down the terraces. Norm holds out his arms and takes her hands to help her to the floor of the well.

"No, I was helping the human healers, translating for the wounded, and came over here when I saw your frond go dim. I know Jake and Neytiri are sleeping in your cave tonight, and if you need a place to sleep, there is plenty of room in the avatar tent."

"My place is with my clan. I should be going up there now."

"Tsahìk, you look so tired, and it's a long hike out of the well and back to where the Omatikaya are sleeping now. The tent is just over there, it is the quietest place here." Norm makes a sweeping movement of his arm to indicate not just the well but the entire area around it. "And besides, the avatars are part of your clan now."

Mo'at is stunned to the core by these words. All Na'vi know that joining a clan is a great commitment, taking much time and effort to prove one's abilities to the decision makers of the clan one hopes to join. These avatars have not even spoken to her yet. How can they be Omatikaya? Did Jake tell them that? "It takes much hard work to join a clan, to convince the elders to accept you. You saw what Jake had to do?"

"Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy. It's just that with Jake being the clan leader, it seems that the Omatikaya will be the clan for us humans that remain here. You heard what Jake said about wanting all humans to move into Na'vi bodies. I know some won't agree, but most will. I want to be Na'vi and Omatikaya. Since you allowed me to enter Hometree, I have tried many clan activities, and have helped where I could."

"I remember you telling stories to the children and helping the food preparers. You did well, except you know nothing about cleaning and cutting fish and animals for cooking."

"I still have much to learn. I've always wanted to be Na'vi. On Earth we have this holiday where we wear costumes and walk around the neighborhood collecting treats. The first time my parents let me pick out a costume, I chose a Na'vi costume, complete with pointy ears, a pony tail to my knees, and a long tail with a bushy tip. Most kids said 'Trick or treat.' I said 'Oeru lu taronyutsyìp.'"

"I am a little hunter."

"That's right. I wore it for several years, until I outgrew it and the holiday. My parents took a picture of me in that costume. Every day I looked at that picture and wished I was really a Na'vi here on Eywa'eveng."

"Do you now wish that you stayed home?"

"I am extremely happy to be here now, but I admit, it has been very hard for me. I was insanely jealous of Jake at first."

"Oh? Such personal problems are very bad for the teamwork needed in a clan. I See you and Jake treat each other as brothers now. How did you overcome this jealousy without Eywa's help?"

"Different woman. I fell in love with Trudy. She set me straight. Like Jake, she was a warrior for our country. She made me get over my bad attitude and work to the success of our mission."

"It is good you are over your bad feelings. How did it happen that you developed them?"

"Jake's twin brother Tom and I studied intensely for three years to come out here, to make contact with the Na'vi, and try to improve relations. We spent much time together planning what we would do when we got here. These plans were discussed and approved by our leaders in RDA. Tom was killed just before leaving. Jake was recruited into coming out here to replace his brother, even though he had no time for training. He never talked to me the way Tom did, and had no interest in the plans that were made."

"Maybe Eywa's plans were more important than your's?"

"That could be, but I think much bloodshed would have been avoided if Jake told you his reason for being here at the very beginning."

Jakesully might not have been accepted if he said that after arrival, especially that first night. Many in the clan wanted him dead, even after Eytukan told the clan why he must be studied. "Eywa's will has been done."

"No doubt. First time in the forest, Jake did a dumb thing but really lucked out. He wandered away from Doctor Augustine and myself and became prey for a palulukan. He managed to escape, but was attacked by nantang. Once Neytiri saved him, the clan took him in. Instead of being eaten, he was given a place in the Omatikaya."

"My mate and I took him into the clan so we could learn about him, and he about us. That made it harder for you?"

"Yes. I became worthless, especially to those in charge. Been fighting to make a place for myself here ever since. I have not had a mentor the way Jake had Neytiri to teach him how to be Na'vi. All of us avatar drivers that want to become Na'vi will need lots of help like that. Jake is no scientist and he did not make a decent record of his training. We can't benefit much from his experience. His video logs have little useful knowledge in them. After you granted Grace and I access to Hometree, I've been learning what I can. Some of the children have given me lessons on hunting, but the adults have not been as welcoming."

"You tawtute have caused the Omatikaya much pain. Some think we have had too much contact with you. Our clan is much reduced and homeless because of you tawtute. We might have to disband, if joining other clans seems better than finding a new home and rebuilding the Omatikaya. Do not say your people are part of my clan, that might cause the end of it."

"I apologize, ma Tsahìk. I was not aware of this situation." Norm looks totally devastated. "I want to become Omatikaya, and cannot if it disbands. However, if it does, that makes Jake and Neytiri available to build a clan of former tawtute. If they are no longer leading the Omatikaya, they can lead us. They will have time to train us properly, and we will document everything in the process." Norm now seems almost enthusiastic about the Omatikaya disbanding.

Again Mo'at is shocked by his words. The idea of a clan disbanding is distressing to all Na'vi, and horrifying to members of a troubled clan. There have always been a few young Na'vi that want to live apart, and fewer try. If they survive, they learn that they don't have the skills, abilities, and time to live as they did in a clan, especially if they desire a mate and children. Those that do return become strong clan members. Strength and safety only comes in numbers. This tawtute, the friendliest one she has encountered so far, sees value in the demise of her clan. Are all humans afflicted with this self-interest insanity? She refuses to hear more. "Jakesully, Neytiri, and I will do our best to keep the Omatikaya together, with Eywa's help. Your people must keep your distance, for now, until after we find a home."

Once again, Norm is his usual self. "I understand, Tsahìk. That will not be difficult. When our patients are able to leave our care, we, too, must rebuild our home at Hell's Gate. Those that kept the place running are gone, and we must take over. There is much for us to learn and do. Hell's Gate was designed to practically run itself, in case of a major catastrophe, but there are some things I worry about. I don't think anyone has seriously looked into shutting down the unnecessary systems and putting the critical systems into survival mode yet. That was part of the training Jake did not receive."

Mo'at does not understand what he is saying, but feels his concern. She nods and replies "Yes, we all have much to do to make our future homes."

"On behalf of all tawtute, I thank the Na'vi for the help you have given us so far, assisting in the setting up of our hospital here in the well, providing water, food, and cleaning leaves, and especially for lending us the children that speak English. They have been very helpful, and are a joy to work with."

"From all Na'vi, you are welcome. We are grateful for your help with healing our worst wounded, and will assist you in all the ways we can. Now, you are right, Normspellman, I am very tired, and maybe I will get a better sleep down here tonight."

A female avatar wearing a white lab coat and carrying a large binder stuffed full of papers walks up behind Norm and says in English "Hello, Norm, who's your friend?"


	16. Chapter 16: Mo'at and Cari Mohammad

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 16: Mo'at and Cari Mohammad**

As Mo'at and Norm are wrapping up their conversation, a female avatar wearing a white lab coat and carrying a large binder stuffed full of papers walks up behind Norm and says in English "Hello, Norm, who's your friend?"

In English, Norm looks to Mo'at and says "Tsahìk, this is one of our healers specializing in avatar and Na'vi medicine, Doctor Caroline Muhammad. Most everyone calls her Doctor Cari." Norm looks into the avatar's face and says "Doctor, this is Mo'at, the Tsahìk of the Omatikaya Clan. Besides being Jake's mother-in-law, she is also a healer and knows some English."

Mo'at nods her head while touching her forehead with her left hand, saying in English "I See you, Toctor Kari."

Doctor Cari, looking somewhat taken aback, fumbles with the binder but manages to make the gesture with her right hand, answering "I see you, Mo'at. Glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Mo'at replies with a smile. "My hope is that you have heard some good things."

"I've heard nothing but good things about you. Just didn't think I would ever run into you casually like this, away from the rest of your clan."

"How did you become a healer for the Na'vi?"

"My mother is a nurse, a healer, for humans, and I followed her wishes and became a medical doctor. After practicing for several years, I found I wanted to help more sick people than I could one on one, so I studied avatar medicine. I was chosen to become an avatar driver and came out here after my training. I want to discover how the Na'vi stay so healthy in this dangerous and toxic environment and get that knowledge back to Earth to help humans living in polluted areas, which is almost everywhere these days."

"All Na'vi thank you for caring for our wounded."

"You are welcome. And I hope your people can forgive us that remain here for the hurt and injuries other humans have caused you. I am sad and angry that some humans thought it was necessary to destroy your home and try to chase you away."

"I think forgiveness will happen, Eywa willing, but it will take some time for everyone to overcome their pain and anger."

"Yes, I agree, it will take time."

Norm looks to Doctor Cari and says "Do you have time to show Mo'at where to sleep? I need to get back to the patients."

"I'm working the night shift and should get started soon, but I would be honored to show Mo'at around and find her a place to sleep in the avatar tent. You have to get back, you're the only human that can talk to our patients." Doctor Cari looks to Mo'at again. "Thanks for sending your children to us that can speak English. They have been very helpful, both translating and caring for the injured."

Mo'at nods and says "You are welcome. They are very happy to help you and the injured. Maybe some will decide to become healers."

Doctor Cari looks to Norm again. "How is her named spelled?"

"M-o-apostrophe-a-t."

"That's easy enough. Just the way it sounds. I will get her a place and set her up with our amenities." She and Norm both laugh.

Mo'at is stumped. Why is that funny? What does "amenities" mean?

Norm turns to Mo'at and looking serious says in Na'vi "Eywa ngahu, ma Tsahìk."

Mo'at replies in English "May Eywa be with you at all times, ma Normspellman."

Norm turns and trots to the gate into the human compound.

Doctor Cari looks up at the sacred tree and says "The Na'vi live on a most beautiful and enchanting moon. I saw pictures of the sacred trees before I left Earth, but never imagined that they would be so beautiful and impressive in real life, especially the way they glow at night." She looks back at Mo'at.

"I am sure there are beautiful places on your Earth."

"There are. In my husband's country, the Pyramids of Giza are the most amazing sight. My favorite in my country is the Grand Canyon. It's so big and uniquely wonderful, it's breathtaking."

"Is your mate also here?"

"Oh, … " She stops and swallows hard, hangs her head down, and continues with pain heavy in her voice, not able to speak louder than a whisper. "...no. He died many years ago..." She pauses again, raises her head and continues with an almost normal voice. "He was killed in his homeland. We had been married for only two years."

"I am sorry to hear that. My mate was killed five days ago when our home was destroyed."

"I'm sorry that he died because of stupid human actions." Doctor Cari holds the binder against her side in one arm, and hugs Mo'at with the other. Mo'at hugs her with both arms, and the two women remain silently together for some time. Hugging is the one gesture both species understand in the same way. Here is a woman who has suffered the loss of her mate, and understands what Mo'at is experiencing now.

They separate, and Mo'at asks "Did you have any children?"

"No, we decided to hold off until after my husband got his doctorate and a position back in his home country. His scholarship required that he return. We never dreamed he would die before that could happen."

Mo'at looks perplexed. "You were mated but didn't mate?"

Doctor Cari laughs. "I didn't say that well, did I? Like all young lovers, we mated as often as we could in every way we could, even at times and in places we shouldn't. I will always remember making out in the back row of a theater during a loud and awful action movie. But, with contraception, we never had to worry about a pregnancy. Humans have many ways of preventing conception."

Mo'at amused look turns into a frown. Receiving new life from the All Mother is the greatest gift a mated couple can get. Why do tawtute have so little regard for life? "Here it is a great blessing from Eywa to receive a baby, not a worry."

"I wouldn't know about Eywa, but on Earth it is best to be well established before having children. The thought of doing otherwise is too painful to consider. He needed quiet time to work on his dissertation, and a baby would take that away. It was the best way, until my husband was killed."

"How did that happen?"

"He was from a country called Egypt that is on the other side of the world from my country, the United States of America. Egypt is a very old country, one of the oldest on Earth, and is very proud of its long heritage. But, they cannot decide how to choose their leaders. When times are good, they look for progressive leaders to bring them forward to catch up with the Western countries. When times are not so good, they look for conservative leaders that try to take them back to simpler times. In between, sometimes, they have civil wars. Another war was breaking out, the Islamic fundamentalists were trying to take the country over again. My husband went back to help some of his family move to America. The government was flying armed drones to patrol the Islamic neighborhoods. Someone shot one down and it crashed into his parent's home and exploded, killing everyone inside, my husband included. It was a terrible waste, like the destruction of your home."

"I was knocked down by the explosions when Hometree was attacked. I understand what you are saying. How did you meet your mate from the other side of your world?"

"He was very smart, graduating at the top of his engineering class at Cairo University. He got a full scholarship for graduate studies from his government and went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in my country. The Egyptian government owns a large compound in Cambridge where its citizens live while attending schools in the area, and he stayed there. Several months after he started, a blizzard hit. Like most Egyptians, he had never seen snow before." Doctor Cari sees that Mo'at has a quizzical look on her face. "I don't think you have snow here either. When water gets cold enough, it becomes a solid. Snow is like rain, only very cold, and it comes down in flakes instead of drops, piling up on the ground. He went with some of his countrymen to a ski resort in Vermont. After recording themselves running around in the snow like fools, they rented ski equipment and paid for a beginners class. They made it down the bunny slope several times without too much difficulty, but then some of them collided and ran over my husband, breaking his leg and ankle. He was taken to a local hospital where they patched him up, and he returned to Cambridge on crutches and wearing a cast. I met him after an operation on his ankle in the hospital where I was a resident. We hit it off right away, and started dating the next weekend. I took some heat for getting involved with a foreign patient, but he was smart and handsome and funny, had a wonderful future, he was a great catch in my mind. The biggest problem was that he was Islamic, and I grew up American Catholic in Boston, formerly Roman Catholic but that's what it was called after Vatican City was nuked. Some of my family never forgave me for marrying a non-Catholic. Life here seems so much simpler, the only god you have is Eywa."

Mo'at looks to the sacred tree. Most of what Doctor Cari said made no sense to her. But, she knows a little about religions on Earth. "Yes, I have heard that Eywa is not on your planet, but many like Her have taken Her place."

"I don't know about that. I got tired of all the problems caused by religion, and lost interest, even though I kept my husband's name, the name of the last prophet. Guess coming out here was my way of putting those problems behind me." Doctor Cari follows Mo'at's gaze. "There are imposing trees on Earth, like the sequoias and redwoods in California, but nothing as stunningly beautiful as this Tree of Souls. Unfortunately, this is the worst place on Pandora for a hospital."

Again Mo'at is taken aback. These tawtute often say troubling words, usually oblivious to what they say. "Oh, why do you say that? We have found that the injured heal more quickly when they are close to sacred trees and can bond to get Eywa's healing powers."

"You may not be aware of it, but there is a great disturbance here called the flux vortex. We don't know if the vortex is here because of the tree, or if the tree is here because of the vortex, or if it is just a coincidence that both are here together. It is a mystery, and it interferes with the operation of our electronic equipment. Fortunately, as Jake proved, the vortex doesn't seem to affect avatars. That was a huge surprise to us. Modern medicine is very dependent on electronics, and without our diagnostic, monitoring, and therapeutic devices, we cannot heal nearly as many. I have lost too many patients here that I could have saved if we were in the hospital back at Hell's Gate. I much prefer keeping patient records on computers, but the only reliable way here is this." Doctor Cari holds out her notebook. "I would be lost if it wasn't for my experiences in volunteering at rural clinics in southern Egypt. There wasn't much technology in those places, either."

"You said that you could have saved many more injured?"

"Yes. I tried injecting nanites modified for Na'vi into several bad bleeders, but the flux vortex kept them from working. They worked fine when SecOps used them on Grace's avatar after they shot it at her school. The nanites saved its life. Jake also used them on Grace after she was shot during their escape, but they flew into the vortex, and the nanites failed. Here I had to resort to sewing the blood vessels back together by hand, and that is much slower and less effective. I lost more bad bleeders than any other injury, and those are usually considered routine back on Earth when nanites are administered right away."

"I have never heard anyone say anything bad about being near the Tree of Souls before. We have much to learn about each other."

"I agree. Is it true that you can talk to your ancestors using these trees?"

"Yes, I just spoke with my mate. Many clan members have spoken with him through this tree since we arrived here. Have you made tsaheylu with this sacred tree?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the Na'vi language."

"Have you tried to bond with the tree?" Mo'at holds up the end of her queue, causing the tendrils to wave around outside their protective covering.

"No, I don't have any ancestors in there, and I don't know the language. I probably shouldn't say this to you, but we avatars are forbidden to try."

"Oh? Did Jake forbid it?"

"No, it's nothing like that. During our training, long before leaving Earth, we saw a video made many years ago by one of the first human explorers of your moon. He brought many miniature drones, really flying cameras, out here early on to study the Na'vi. Drones were flown into several groves of sacred trees and recorded thousands of times when Na'vi bonded with the trees. What we saw was the most disturbing encounter. A group of Na'vi came to the tree, all looking very worried and grim. They connected a baby to the tree, and very quickly the baby died. The rest of the Na'vi then took turns connecting with the tree, and each stayed connected for some time. After they all had their turns, they dug a hole away from the tree, held a ceremony to bury the baby, and then left. No one on Earth understands what happened. But, it is clear that bonding with the tree can be fatal. Therefore, we are commanded to never try."

"Jake has not said anything about this rule."

"Guess Jake doesn't know anything about it. His twin brother Tom trained for three years as an avatar driver, but was killed in a robbery just before his departure date. Jake was talked into replacing his brother, but had to leave immediately and never had time for any training."

"So, you think no tawtute has bonded with any sacred tree, other than Jakesully?"

"Until there is proof it is safe for us to try, that Eywa is not going to kill us, don't think anyone will risk it. Besides, we were told that the sacred trees were off-limits. Our last boss here, Doctor Grace Augustine, wanted to establish a good working relationship with the Na'vi, and insisted we stay away from them. Seeing how dangerous traveling in the jungle can be, it took no convincing. We were all surprised and upset when we heard that the road construction crew bulldozed the Tree of Voices on the way to the new mine. They should never have been near it. I remember Grace being very angry when she heard that awful news."

"The destruction of the Tree of Voices was a great loss to us, but Eywa protected those within Her. All ancestors are available here and at any other sacred tree. In time, Eywa will grow another Tree of Voices for the Omatikaya near our new home, after we settle somewhere in our clan territories."

"That's a relief."

"What you described is called a first bonding ceremony. The baby must be one half to one year old and be able to bond. I have presided over many first bonding ceremonies, and never has one of my babies failed to bond or died. It is very rare for a baby to die. That happens only when Eywa decides that a baby is not strong enough to grow up. If the adults looked worried, that means the baby they brought was sickly, and they were expecting a sad outcome."

"Thank you for explaining that. That video has always bothered me. But, I'm still worried about bonding with this tree. If Eywa can kill babies, can she kill me or my avatar?"

"I have no way of knowing. I will pray for an answer to that question. But first, I need to find a new home for my clan. That is what I'm praying for now. Please excuse me, I need to talk to this young warrior."

A handsome and strong looking adolescent male walks towards them, carrying food wrapped in leaves. Mo'at makes the gesture and begins speaking in Na'vi, and he respectfully replies. Doctor Cari doesn't understand anything being said. The warrior hands the food to Mo'at, and climbs the terraces. He places his hands on the shoulders of an old woman. Her frond goes dim, and she stands after her queue disengages. Arm in arm, the pair carefully walk down to Mo'at, and they resume their conversation. Mo'at hands the food to the woman who begins eating. Soon the young warrior and the old woman walk off together into the heart of the Na'vi side of the well.

"Thank you for waiting. That young warrior will tell the sentries around my clan that I am sleeping in the well with the tawtute. They must know where to find me if any problems occur tonight."

"I've seen her around the Na'vi side of the well, but don't know anything about her."

"She became the tsahìk of her clan at a very young age, younger than Neytiri is now. Her mate was killed hunting several years later. She retired very young, after training her new clan leaders, but remained a healer. She is well known for talking to the ancestors in Eywa, and knows the first tsahìk from the Time of the First Songs. That young warrior is a son of a son of her son, and is in training to become the next clan leader. I think he will make an excellent clan leader. He is very much like my mate Eytukan was at that age."

"Thank you for telling me about them. Now, let's find a place for you to sleep. I need to start my rounds. I will tell the humans and avatars where you are staying, so you can be found easily if anyone from your clan asks for you." Doctor Cari puts out her free arm, and Mo'at wraps her arm around it. "Come, Mo'at." They walk to the gate into the human compound and stop before opening it. Doctor Cari points out the baskets of leaves by the gate. "If you need to relieve yourself, this is the place, outside this gate. Thanks to the Na'vi that supply the leaves after our toilet paper debacle. I know the Na'vi live with those animals that clean up..." she points to the animals hiding in the shadows, "...but we don't know much about them, what microscopic life they carry, so we had the fence put up to keep them away from our patients. We call it a tapirus."

"We call those animals fwampop. They are essential for the well-being of all Eywa's children. As you would guess, they taste very bad, so we don't eat them."

"Yes, they also taste bad to avatars and humans. Sometimes the food service personnel prepare the protein dishes in a less than tasty manner, and we call what they serve tapirus burgers. If you come through the gates by yourself, please keep them on the outside. Be careful, there is a steep ramp up just inside."

Doctor Cari opens the gate and closes it as soon as the two women pass through, keeping the fwampop at bay on the outside. They climb the ramp side by side, but Doctor Cari struggles with the steepness. Mo'at easily walks the ramp, it is not as steep or long as the spiral walkways inside Hometree. Like all tawtute, including Jakesully at first, the doctor appears very weak.

"That same researcher that collected videos in the sacred trees also flew drones into many Na'vi villages to record the songs. He tried to fly drones into your Hometree, but failed because of the electromagnetic fields around it. That's how they discovered the unobtainium deposit beneath it. He did put drones in the gathering places of the neighboring forest clans, many Plains clans, and some Eastern Shore clans. Guess there are songs sung in the clan gathering places almost every night."

"That is how we remember and pass on our history, with nightly performances by our singers."

"A team of researchers translated those songs and built timelines for each clan, and then a composite timeline for the Na'vi as a whole. One of the previous administrators of Hell's Gate read those histories, especially the songs for the five Toruk Makto, and decided that an opportunity existed here for humanity to help the Na'vi."

Jake never mentioned this. Maybe another sign of his lack of training? "Oh?"

"Those five organized the clans when natural disasters threatened the survival of the Na'vi."

"Yes, we call those events Eywa's Trials. It is Her way to bring us together whenever we get too separated. The trials are times of great sorrow, because there is always much loss of life, but the Na'vi always come out stronger for them."

"Well, that administrator was also a fan of an ancient television show called MASH, for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. He decided that humans could help with the next disaster, and had a mobile hospital made for Na'vi based on the mobile surgical hospitals developed for human soldiers. He got lots of support from the RDA security forces and upper management. They thought war here was inevitable, and building such a capability under the guise of helping the Na'vi was a brilliant stroke of PR. The biggest challenge is the physical size and weight of a typical Na'vi adult. You are way too big and heavy for humans to handle."

"Many Na'vi see humans as children, because of your size and behavior."

"Well, you look like oversized hairless blue cats to humans. The obvious approach is upsizing and putting wheels on everything, but that only works if you have a smooth floor. So, they designed this decking system we're walking on now."

Mo'at looks down through the clear deck. It is hard like stone but is transparent like water, with a regular pattern of small holes. She can see small plants and the roots of the sacred tree on the ground beneath, with many bright yellow bars arranged in a regular pattern of triangles in between. "I heard from some of the hunters about helping to put this together."

"Yes, they were very helpful. They lifted the space frame, those yellow rods, in place. It is very light but very strong, and sits on legs put down in open spots to keep from damaging the plants and roots of the trees. They also helped putting down the deck. Perforated deck panels are used in exterior places, and solid panels in interior spaces. Here are the living quarters for the humans. The tents on the left are the sleeping, dining, and recreation tents, on the right is the food preparation, storage, and mechanical equipment tents." The women continue walking between the tents.

"Is your human body here?"

"No, I'm in a link back at Hell's Gate. The links are too heavy to move except by the larger gunships, and we don't have them or pilots now. No one thinks they would work here in the well because of the flux vortex, unless they are shielded like those in the link module from site 26 that's around here somewhere. Most of the medical staff do not have avatars. I'm one the lucky ones that do, so we need facilities here for them. Luckily, RDA had this complete MASH unit in storage, and Jake was able to fly some of it out here using his big bird..."

"His toruk?"

"...yeah, I've heard it called that. The rest of it came later on those oversized horses. The electronic instruments stayed behind. Here on the left is the avatar tent. I'm the only avatar driver that is also a medical doctor, uh, healer, but I need help lifting and moving the injured Na'vi, particularly those that are unconscious. So, I convinced all the avatars I could to come out here and help. Except for a few that can't stand the sight of blood or dealing with the odors, they all volunteered. We're on half day shifts, that's more link time than we're used to, but we'll be able to slow down in several days. Here's our first stop." Doctor Cari pulls back a flap to the supply tent, and both walk inside. After setting her binder down on a shipping crate, she grabs a white object with wheels. "First, you'll need a gurney." While she pulls on the object, it opens out and lowers down into a low platform on wheels. "These are made for humans to work on Na'vi, so it will seem too low to you." Next, she grabs a white slab from a box, lays it on the platform, and pulls off the clear plastic wrapper, causing the pad to expand in all directions. She hands the wrapper to Mo'at, who has never seen such a material before. It is clear like the insect wings ikran riders use for their flying goggles, but is much thinner and stronger with no ridges. "This is the mattress for you to lay on." Doctor Cari reaches into another box and gets a rolled up item out and lays in on the mattress. She pulls off its clear plastic wrapper and it unrolls as it expands. "This is your sleeping bag. Only the avatars use these, the patients get sheets, but this will keep you warmer. It gets cool here in the mountains at night." She pulls it open.

Mo'at puts her hand on it and feels the fabric. It feels almost slick, but it is very dry. Never has she seen cloth so finely woven. "Was this made here?"

"Yes, I'm sure this was made in Hell's Gate. They told us that Hell's Gate can produce almost anything. The fiber comes from the food growing vats after it is made into a plastic. Oils and plastics are very similar as they both have long chains of carbon atoms."

Again, Mo'at does not understand her words, but lets them pass. Humans always say things that are not understandable, and few seem to know that. "I have never seen such fine threads before, or the fabric made from it."

"Well, there are much better materials on Earth. This is recyclable, like these wrappers. We'll ship them back for reprocessing, and then see if we can figure out how to do that now that most workers are gone." Doctor Cari wads up the wrappers and stuffs them into another box. "Now, see these handles here?" She hold them up for Mo'at to see.

"Yes."

"After you lay down on the bottom part, fold this over so that the edges meet, and pull on the inside handle, it's called a zipper, and seal yourself in. Here, I'll show you." Doctor Cari sits down on the sleeping bag and turns to lay flat. She pulls the flap over and pulls the zipper around to seal the three sides. Her head is visible through a large hole in the top flap. "On the inside there is a drawstring you can use to make the face hole smaller." The hole shrinks down to surround her nose, covering the rest of her face. Her fingers appear at her nose, and she spreads the hole out again so that her whole head fits through it. "You can adjust the drawstring however you like, but on cold nights, keeping just my nose out to breathe is best for me." She unzips the bag and rolls out of it, standing beside Mo'at.

"Thank you for showing me how to use this, but I don't think I can say its name. It uses sounds not in my language. Sleeping pang."

Doctor Cari laughs. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that the word pang in English means pain. The hardest thing for all avatar drivers to learn is how to position their avatars before breaking the link. Since we humans do not have tails, many of us sleep on our backs. Doing so with an avatar body results in much pain in its tail when the driver gets back into it again. The face hole works best sleeping on your back, but then you hurt your tail. Most of us roll the sleeping bag around so we can sleep on our side with our nose out the face hole."

Now Mo'at is laughing. "Jakesully was very good at hiding the fact that his body went unconscious when he slept. Only recently, when he and Graceaugustine fell unconscious at bad times, were they carried somewhere protected. They usually were placed on their backs and awoke with sore tails."

"I've made that mistake getting out of the link too quickly, and paid the price the next time I linked. Sleeping wrong really is a pain in the butt." The women laugh together.

"So, this sleeping pang was designed for humans, and made bigger for avatars?"

"Yes, it was. And they were made roomier just so the tail can move inside. One avatar driver cut a hole in a smaller bag just to let his tail out, but then some insects bit his tail. After his complaints, the bags were made larger."

"When we sleep out in the forest, we rub a special lotion on our bodies to repel insects. Without that, you will not be able to sleep while the insects feast on you." Both women laugh again.

"That's why I never liked 'roughing it' or camping out. Some of my family really enjoy it, but I never did. Being cold or damp or smelling of smoke was never my idea of fun. Now, maybe, that could be my future." Doctor Cari seems almost sad.

"Once the Omatikaya make their new home, you must come and visit. You will find that the healers and all others that work in or near a great tree stay warm and dry, most of the time. Our noses are very sensitive to smoke, and everyone bathes often. I have not been in your hospital or home, but I think it is very similar in many ways."

Doctor Cari brightens up. "I suppose you're right. I will enjoy visiting you and seeing how you live." She picks up a short, fat stick and pulls off one end. "Have you seen your name written out before?"

"My daughters went to the school to learn from Graceaugustine. They made my name, but I don't remember it now. Writing is not our way to remember."

"I'm going to mark your name on everything so you may use these items as often as you want until this stuff gets taken back to Hell's Gate for recycling. Here is your name." Doctor Cari prints "Mo'at" on the gurney, mattress, and sleeping bag in large letters. She goes to several boxes and collects a wash cloth, towel, toothbrush, and plastic drinking cup, all wrapped in the same clear plastic. After removing the wrappers, she marks them with smaller letters and piles them on the sleeping bag. "You see this hand rail on each end of the gurney? Most everyone hangs their towel and wash cloth on one end, and hangs their clothing on the other while they sleep. The cup and toothbrush go in the rack by the sink just inside the tent. Almost forgot." She grabs a small object from another box, but this is not wrapped. "This is toothpaste specially formulated for avatars and Na'vi." She marks it and drops it onto the pile. She replaces the cap on the marker. "On to our sleeping tent, the last stop."

Doctor Cari picks up her binder and sets it down on the gurney, and pushes the gurney out of the supply tent with Mo'at close behind. They walk the short distance to the avatar tent. When they enter, they see the sink near the door flap, with a number of gurneys holding sleeping avatars on one side, and a number of empty gurneys on the other. The far wall has a screened opening overlooking the well, with the view dominated by the sacred tree.

"Here is the sink. I'll put your toothbrush and toothpaste in your cup, and put them on the left end of the bottom row of the rack. To get water, push this in." She puts her finger on the large button on the faucet. "It stops when you let up. Soap is in this dispenser on one side." She puts her finger on that button. "Just push the button in repeatedly to get as much soap as you want. Usually, one or two squirts are plenty. You see most of the day shift are already in bed, and the night shift is up. Everyone is by the door to make it easier to check. You are familiar with avatars becoming unconscious when their drivers get out of link?"

"Yes. So everyone in here that looks asleep is really unconscious now?"

"Yes, they are. We have someone come through and check them every hour, but none will move until their drivers link in again in the morning. So, let's put you on the far wall by the window so the checkers leave you alone."

"That is good. I need a full night of sleep. After sleeping in the cave, seeing outside is very nice."

Doctor Cari pushes the gurney almost against the wall of the tent. "If it starts to rain and blows in through the window, just untie the flap above it and tie it down over the opening."

"I can do that, but it will not rain tonight. The weather is not right for rain."

"Everyone in here will be out until morning, so if you need anything, just come to the patient tents or wait for a checker."

"Thank you. I am sure I will be fine after all of your help. I have slept alone in the forest many times in the past. I will be fine here with the unconscious avatars."

The two women hug again. Doctor Cari picks up her notebook. "Good night, Mo'at."

"May Eywa be with you, Toctor Kari."

Doctor Cari walks through the flap, leaving Mo'at alone with the sleeping avatars.


	17. Chapter 17: Mo'at and Katy King

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

**Chapter 17: Mo'at and Katy King**

Mo'at is alone in the tent with the sleeping avatars, on the raised platform that holds the tawtute hospital in the Well of Souls.

Mo'at pulls her sleeping bag open and looks closely at the teeth around the edges. Pulling the handle makes the teeth lock together or separate, depending on its direction. It is very ingenious. Wonder what caused the tawtute to make something like this? She can't think of anything her clan makes that could use it, and certainly doesn't know how any of the crafters could make one. All avatars and humans wear much more clothing than the Na'vi. Maybe their home is much colder than Eywa'eveng. Toktor Keri did say something about water becoming solid when it is cold enough and piling up on the ground. That says their homes can get very cold. There is so much to learn about these tawtute.

She sees a loose thread sticking out from beneath the edge of the zipper. It extracts easily and is longer than her fingers. It is stronger than any thread she has handled before, it almost cuts her skin as she pulls it, trying to break it. It is stronger than a tendon, and much finer. She puts it in her mouth. It has no taste, unlike all threads made by the Na'vi. She ties the thread around the holder of the thorn she uses to check blood so she can show it to the weavers when she sees them in the morning.

She glances up and looks out the window, realizing it is more than a hole in the tent. She leans over her gurney and almost puts her nose against the very fine mesh covering the opening. Her eyes focus on the almost invisible threads that form this mesh. If only some of the master weavers were here to see this fine thread woven with regular spaces on either side. Next she looks at the tent wall below the window. It is made with much coarser thread that is tightly woven with no visible gaps between the threads. There was much talk among the weavers after they washed and examined the damaged clothes Jakesully wore into Hometree that first night. This tent and sleeping bag would also cause much discussion. The tawtute have many wondrous things, and don't seem to be aware of what they have.

Mo'at feels the need to relieve herself before lying down to sleep. Instead of heading directly out of the tent, she walks through the sleeping avatars. Most are in sleeping bags rolled on their sides, just as Toktor Keri suggested. A few are on top of their sleeping bags, covered with large pieces of finely made cloth. One is naked and almost fully exposed, with the cloth piled up on the floor below. This nude avatar is obviously male, and like Jakesully, has an odd patch of hair growing over his crotch. She picks up the cloth and rubs it with her hand. It feels softer than the sleeping bag. She drapes it over his body, covering him the same way she would cover a baby with a soft skin made from the belly of a female yerik. She looks at each face, seeing the same unusual features she noticed when Jakesully first arrived at Hometree: the oversized nose, the undersized eyes, and those peculiar lines of hair above the eyes. Some have strange hair colors, but maybe that is just the dim light in the tent. Toktor Keri said these are the volunteers that answered her call to help heal the injured Na'vi. Normspellman said most avatars want to become Omatikaya. It seems likely that these avatars are the very same ones that want to join her clan. Now they are all strangers to her. How many came here to escape difficult lives like Jakesully and Toktor Keri? How many are like Normspellman, spending their whole young lives working hard to be selected and sent here to Eywa'eveng, leaving their home, family, and friends behind? They all look physically weak. Only Jakesully has made the effort to strengthen himself to become strong like the Na'vi. Will these avatars have the heart and discipline to do the same? Jake said he was the only avatar that was not a scientist, and he has been the only tawtute to learn the Na'vi ways. Can Jake motivate these avatars to give up their old lives as scientists and learn the Na'vi ways? What will happen to those avatars who cannot or do not wish to become Na'vi? The scientists have much knowledge that can change the Na'vi way of life. Is that good for the Na'vi? She will discuss these issues at length with Jakesully. However, finding a new home must come first. The needs of the existing clan members must come before the potential clan members. As her mate said from within Eywa, Jake and Neytiri must lead the search for a new home. No one in the clan is untouched by this time of great sorrow. She has lost her mate and eldest child. All surviving members have suffered similar losses. Her primary job is helping the healing process of all these broken hearts, beginning with her own. With so many to help, she will have to get Neytiri and others to help out and see to healing everyone before other problems arise. These issues with avatars, as important as they are, must come later.

Mo'at walks through the tent flap, between the tents, and down the ramp. Odd, no fwampop are by the gate. As she lets herself out, she sees a white lab coat covered with other clothing on the top fence rail, and a female avatar squatting in the shadows, surrounded by fwampop. Remembering Jake's odd words when he walked into the gathering place that first night in Hometree, Mo'at says in English "Please, do not get up. My name is Mo'at."

The avatar answers "Oh, thank you. You must be the visiting dignitary Doctor Cari mentioned, Jake's mother-in-law. You caught me with my pants down. Actually off, in this case, I haven't figured out how to do this without splattering on my clothes, so I just take them off. My name is Katy King. Glad to meet you, Mo'at."

"Ketiking, I See you. Unlike Toktor Keri, your name is easy for me to pronounce." She undoes her loincloth and groin strap and lays them on the fence rail near the avatar's clothing. "Are you a healer?" She selects some leaves from the basket.

"Well, I am helping Doctor Cari, but I'm more like an orderly than a nurse. Won't claim to be a healer. My doctorate is in geology, and I am a mining engineer for RDA. I came out here to do field geology to identify any valuable deposits of metals and unique minerals that could be exploited. Lately I've been looking for secondary unobtainium seams in the mine that were overlooked by the miners, but that job seems over for now. I should have plenty of time to do real field work in the near future."

"Even though you do not want to be called a healer, all Na'vi thank you for helping our injured. So, you are a scientist?" Using her eyes and nose, Mo'at finds a dry patch of ground suitable for her needs, and squats down on it.

"You're welcome. Well, yes, I am a scientist, even though many of my colleagues look down on my job here." Some of the fwampop around Katy turn and amble over to Mo'at. "I really miss the facilities back at Hell's Gate. These tapirus animals are very annoying. How do you deal with them?"

"We call these animals fwampop. They are essential to the well-being of all Eywa's children. This place has not been used in the Na'vi way, it is too open. We would use the ground against the wall of the well, so the fwampop must stay in front of us. This open space allows them to encircle us, and that makes it more challenging."

"I'll say! I'll never get used to them. Hope the Na'vi weren't too upset with the toilet paper problem. I was skeptical at first, but these leaves really do work well. There are so many dangerous plants here, it was a shock to learn that some can be useful. So these fwampop also eat the leaves after we use them?"

"Yes, they eat the used leaves, and usually ignore the clean leaves. You are right, there are many dangerous plants, but there are many useful ones. You will be very sorry if you use the wrong leaves on your skin, especially on the sensitive places." Both women laugh together.

"Don't doubt that. I had a pet cat growing up. It would eat leaves when it was sick, and then vomit them back up. My mother grew flowers in pots around our apartment. That cat always would eat the leaves off of the best looking plant, making my mother so mad every time."

"Do you miss your home?"

"I miss my mother, but she died years ago, when I was in grad school. Cancer. Didn't know my father, he died when I was a baby. Never took to any of my stepfathers. So, I don't really have a home to miss or go back to." She stands up, carefully walks to her clothes, and puts them back on.

Another broken soul here in an avatar. "I am sorry to hear that. I hope you find peace here." Mo'at also stands and returns to her clothes. Instead of donning them, she simply picks them up.

"No worries. As some great philosopher once said, life's a bitch, then you die. I'm done with my shift, and need to get to bed so I can get a hot meal for my human body back at Hell's Gate. Hope they made something edible tonight. Going back to the avatar tent?"

"Yes, let's walk together. So you have no mate, no children?"

"No. I have never been very good at finding a partner, male or female. Was dirt poor growing up, and don't want to do that again. Didn't have the skills to become an entrepreneur or an executive or a professional athlete or entertainer. So, I focused on school and collected my degrees. Coming out here for RDA had the fattest paycheck, so that is what I set my sights on. Certainly beats being an academic drudge." Katy opens the gate and motions for Mo'at to go first.

Unlike Doctor Cari, Katy easily walks up the steep ramp beside Mo'at. This is the first avatar she has seen that does not seem weak. She is at the level one would expect from a young hunter before training for the climb to Iknimaya. "Toktor Keri said this ramp is steep, but it is no problem for you?"

"Yeah, this ramp is easy for me. Most avatars are academic wimps, just like their drivers. I hate wasting time on the obstacle course, but Cari and Max makes us run it periodically to see how we're doing with our avatars. I'm no athlete, but I usually have my avatar climbing around in the mine every day. It's much easier to cover lots of rough ground in my avatar than in person. It doesn't need to carry an exo-pack, either. And I don't destroy my nails if I let my avatar do all the hard work. That got my avatar in shape very quickly. Here we are." Katy opens the flap and holds it for Mo'at. "Let me grab my towel. Did someone get a towel for you?"

"Yes. Toctor Keri gave me a number of things."

"Oh yeah, I see your name on the shelf here. Get your towel and wash cloth, and you can follow me."

Mo'at removes what is left of her clothes as she walks back to her gurney. She hangs the clothes on one handle and covers them with her headpiece. She takes the towel and wash cloth off of the other handle.

Katy is standing by the sink. "Usually, I just wash my face and arms before bed, and do a more thorough job in the morning before work. Just do what I do, but you can wash as you like." Katy runs water onto her washcloth, and rubs one squirt of soap into it. While Katy is washing herself, Mo'at prepares her wash cloth the same way and does likewise. When Katy is done, she rinses out her washcloth and wipes every place she just washed. "Just run some water over it and then wring it out. I always rinse off the places I wash, to get the soap off to keep my skin in better shape. No one has worked up any avatar cosmetics yet, so this is as good as it gets. I've had enough chemistry. If I can find the right plants and rocks, I may try my hand at making some." As Katy is drying herself off, Mo'at rinses out her washcloth and wipes over the wet places. This activity is very similar to the Na'vi way, except washing is done in a river downstream from where clean water is taken for drinking and cooking. Leaves are used for washing and drying, instead of pieces of cloth. This soap has an odd and unfamiliar odor that lingers, very different from the hunter's soap used by the clan.

Katy grabs the cups marked "Katy" and "Mo'at." After Mo'at finishes with her towel, Katy hands her her cup. "Now for the fun part. I'm guessing that the Na'vi people don't have toothbrushes."

"We chew the end of a certain stick, making it soft, and rub that over our teeth to clean them. I have never seen a brush like this before."

"So, here is what I do." Katy explains what she is doing. "I put a dab of toothpaste on the brush, just squeeze the tube slowly like this. If you squeeze too hard, you get too much, and it doesn't go back into the tube."

Mo'at does the same, and gets more toothpaste than what is needed, but it all stays on her brush.

"You're doing great. Now, put it in your mouth and move it in little circles. Make sure you brush all sides of each tooth, inside, outside, in-between, and the working surfaces." Katy puts the brush in her mouth and starts brushing. Katy looks at Mo'at and exaggerates her motions.

Again, Mo'at follows suit. Eventually, Katy leans over the sink and spits out the toothpaste. "When you've brushed all your teeth, just spit out the toothpaste. Put some water in your cup and rinse out your mouth."

Mo'at follows along. Her mouth has a tingly sensation, not unpleasant, and it feels different. This is something the tawtute do that could benefit the Na'vi. She has helped the healers deal with tooth problems, and maybe this could save some pain. If only there was an easy way to discuss this with Eywa.

"Run water over your toothbrush to clean it off. Put the teeth maintenance items back in your cup, and put it back on the shelf for the next time. I always brush after breakfast and before bed every day, both my human and avatar bodies, and before special events, like dates or parties.

"Thank you for showing me this. We Na'vi take care of our teeth, but your way seems much better. It certainly feels different to me." Both women smile at each other.

"I don't know if any dentists or oral hygienists are still on Pandora, but if there are any, you should have Jake ask them to visit your clan and fix everyone up."

"That is a good idea. I will talk to Jake about it. But first, we have to find a new home."

"Well, Mo'at, It's been nice visiting with you, but I have to go to sleep so I can get a hot meal for my human body."

"Thank you again for helping me tonight and helping our injured warriors."

Katy walks to her gurney and turns back to Mo'at as she hangs up her towel and wash cloth. "I'm glad to be of service, and hope to visit with you again in the near future. Good night, Mo'at."

"May Eywa be with you always, Ketiking."

Katy climbs into her sleeping bag, rolls on her side, and almost immediately falls asleep. Mo'at walks over to her and sees she is unconscious, just like all other avatars in the tent. Ketiking seems like the others, coming here to escape a difficult life on Earth.

Mo'at remembers Norm saying he slept for almost six years to come out here, and will sleep that much again to return. Some stay for at least five years, and many stay longer. Graceaugustine was here for almost twenty years. That means they are away from Earth for at least sixteen years. That is such a long time, a generation for the Na'vi, that those with close ties to home would not consider coming out here. It seems that there are no tawtute here with close ties to their home. Toktor Keri and Ketiking both have broken souls, but seem recovered enough from these short conversations. Although neither of them mentioned it, chances are they knew some of those humans that died or were expelled. They may have new emotional burdens caused by recent events. It is clear that she must speak with all avatars and direct the healing of their broken hearts. She must get Neytiri and others to help with the avatars, along with clan members.

Mo'at walks to her gurney and hangs up her towel and washcloth. She sits down on the gurney and wraps herself in the sleeping bag, zipping it up. She pulls the head hole open as far as it goes, preferring her head to move freely, and rolls around to look out the window at the glowing sacred tree. Staring at the tree, she asks Eywa for the strength to deal with all the emotional pain she sees around her. Tomorrow, she will bond with the tree and meditate on these issues. Now, she wants something pleasant to think about as she falls asleep. Toktor Keri mentioned first bonding ceremonies. That has always been one of her favorite rituals. She thinks about the many times she has presided over this ceremony during her tenure as tsahìk, and that makes her happier. Soon she is sleeping soundly in this deathly quiet tent.


	18. Chapter 18: RDA, New Mexico

**Pandora: The Final Solution**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

I'm so blue! In the USA Weekend dated August 1-3, 2014, James Cameron said the next three Avatar movies are at least five years away. We will be lucky to see the release of the second Avatar movie by the tenth anniversary of the first. Fox Movies has played Avatar recently with a new interview featuring Jon Landau showing off the new studio where the performances for the sequels will be captured. Mr. Cameron, I would be happy to work for you in any way that I can to move these new films along to the earliest possible release dates.

THANK YOU! My thanks go out to the anonymous reviewers that provided reviews to this story recently. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to post a review, and constructive criticism is most welcome. I'm acutely aware of my shortcomings, and your reviews motivate me even more to improve my skills. My "favorite stories" consist of the few fan fiction works I think are the best finds during my explorations of this web site. I hope to write as well as these authors someday.

Happy Halloween and All Souls Day.

**Chapter 18: RDA Flight Operations Center, New Mexico**

Jerry limps out of Mr. Winston's meeting. He's been up since late last night and is very hungry. He could eat in the RDA cafeteria or go home, but neither will satisfy his cravings. The cafeteria is still serving breakfast and has only healthy fare, RDA's way to lower health care costs. Home will take too long even if all ingredients are on hand, and he can't remember what's in the kitchen since his teenagers gobble down everything as fast as his wife can buy it. Good thing he isn't living in a major city, he would have to walk or take public transportation. Here in the desert, he is allowed to drive his company car anywhere. He drives to his favorite 24 hour diner on Route 70. This diner is a popular haunt for the Operations staff, especially when the night crew goes off duty. The food is not the healthiest, but they have what he wants now.

Jerry walks into the diner and is greeted by Maggie, a waitress and a long time acquaintance.

"Running late today, Jerry?"

"No, Maggie, I've been working all night and have to get back as soon as I can. Just needed to see your smiling face. I'll have my usual Manhattan supper and high-test coffee, black."

"You're so good to me. Hope they're paying you overtime." Maggie laughs. "Be right up."

"Thanks, Maggie." Jerry sits down on a stool at the counter, and barely gets settled when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from the duty officer in Ops.

"vs status critical"

He texts back "how"

"breathing but no heartbeat"

"ok do not open e m"

"u r kidding"

"orders"

"yes sir"

"alert me of changes"

"roger"

"back after meal out"

"vr"

Damn the comm officers to hell! They have their standard procedures and aren't supposed to diddle with the communications equipment, but Captain Gustav wants to make a point. The ISV Venture Star must be sending the clarification as an emergency message, jamming all other communications, including their heartbeats, back to Earth. At least this message is showing up long before the requests for clarification get there. Those requests should be on their way through the Sol and Centauri FTL satellites, and are many hours from being received by the Venture Star.

Maggie sets down a saucer holding a cup using one hand and fills the cup with coffee from a steaming glass pot in the other hand, all in one smooth motion. Next she puts down a small plate with hot dinner rolls, and then pushes an icy bowl filled with wrapped butter pats towards Jerry. "Your meat is cooking now. You need to turn that thing off and enjoy your meal."

"I'd love to, but my bosses wouldn't understand."

"Tell me about it. Bosses cracking the whip."

From behind the griddle, "Only in your dreams, Maggie. Hi, Jerry."

"Hi, Bob. Tough job, keeping this crew in line."

Maggie gives Jerry a shocked look, obviously well rehearsed, but then smiles broadly "Bob is such a sweet pussycat."

"Yeah, keep thinkin' that, Maggie. Jerry, your meal is on. As soon as it's ready, I'll serve it up."

"Thanks, Bob." Jerry slathers a roll with butter and bites into it.

All comm officers on the ISVs know their systems inside and out. It is surprisingly easy to put oversized messages into the emergency priority queue, provided you have the right access. Of course, all comm officers need such access to do their jobs. The policies and procedures are very clear about the acceptable use of the emergency priority, but when a captain demands the attention of Flight Operations, dumping an over-sized message into the queue is the one trick that works every time. If Captain Gustav can get the Venture Star back in one piece without loss of life, this transgression will be conveniently forgotten. If he doesn't, well, it won't matter.

Bob slides out his phone and whispers into it "Our friends have a problem, no details yet." He slips it back into his pocket as he pushes on the faux roast beef with one finger and feels that it is done. He scrapes up the slab and drops it on a thick slice of bread, then drowns everything with brown sauce. With enough chilies and good beef base in the gravy, you can't tell that the meat was made from algae grown in an ocean far from here, not the feed lots between here and El Paso. He turns and sets the plate down in front of Jerry. "Here you go, Jerry. Bon appetit."

"Thanks, Bob. Smells good as always. Just what I need on a crazy day."

"Good food makes everything better."

"I sure hope so."

"Want to talk about it?"

"If I told you, I'd have to shoot you."

"I can't afford to die, I have too many orders on my griddle now." Both men laugh.

"And I forgot my gun. You're in luck."

"That's a relief. I'm here if you change your mind. Have a good day, Jerry." Bob turns back to the food sizzling on his griddle.

"You, too, Bob."

Jerry quickly eats his meal without interruption as the breakfast crowd thins out. The ground station must still be processing the emergency message.

In the early days of aviation, crashes happened all the time. Some were investigated, but most were written off as mechanical failures or pilot error. A few planes were lost forever, causing much speculation. Amelia Earhart piloted one such plane whose loss still remains a mystery. In time, commercial aircraft became regulated, and "black boxes" became standard equipment. These boxes, called black even though they are normally painted red or orange so they can be found in water, record flight data and voices in the cockpit. They didn't stop the losses, but made investigations more likely to pinpoint the causes. When commercial spacecraft were developed, black boxes were standard equipment, but rarely were effective. Identifying and recovering these black boxes was practically impossible when a vehicle exploded in space. In addition, the mysterious losses continued, similar to the disappearance of Malaysian Air Flight 370. After more than a century of searching, that plane still remains lost. Conspiracy theorists believe that that very same Boeing 777 is parked on an uncharted island next to Earhart's Lockheed Electra, even though those planes are believed to have gone down into different oceans almost a century apart.

Technologies such as high speed digital transmissions via satellites enabled the development of real-time "heartbeats." Each ISV heartbeat has ship identification, time, location, attitude, compressed video from the flight deck and engine rooms, and thousands of measurements from throughout the ship. The flight monitoring system sends out a heartbeat periodically, say once every five minutes ship's time, while all systems are operating nominally. If a situation is identified, more detailed information is streamed out at a faster rate until the situation clears, or the power runs out after a catastrophe. RDA maintains a network of receivers that collects these heartbeats and forwards them to the Flight Operations Center in New Mexico. For ISVs outside a solar system, the FTL satellites at Sol and Centuari handle the heartbeats. The heartbeats for a space vehicle may be delayed while an emergency message is being sent, and that is the current condition of the Venture Star. As long as the comm link remains active, the ship is still "alive," but a catastrophic failure will not be recorded. Flight Ops gets immediate notification of overdue heartbeats, and that is the alert comm officers trip when they dump a greatly oversized message into the emergency priority queue.

* * *

><p>Jerry works his way through the gates with armed guards and the security doors to limp into the RDA Flight Operations Center. He stops to look up the ramp into the glass-enclosed visitor's gallery, and is glad to see it is empty. Early this morning he put out the order to cancel all tours, but sometimes his underlings get bullied into ignoring such orders. No one wants to get a terrible evaluation from an irate manager in another part of RDA for canceling a tour at the last minute. Of course, the Chairman and his entourage will be allowed in today, if they want to watch. Just hope no one else at a high level, like an ICA or UN delegation, arrives and demands entry. He passes through the last set of security doors and looks over the pits. The normally hushed room is deathly quiet now, as if everyone is holding their breath waiting for the message from the Venture Star to arrive.<p>

The duty officer has arranged the display screens to highlight the most critical situation in progress. The status screen for this solar system, normally displayed on the largest screen in the center of the far wall, has been relegated to a smaller side screen. The other side screen holds the status of the en-route ISVs, showing ten windows edged in green neatly tiling the screen. As usual, the small screen in the center below the main screen is displaying the status windows for the two FTL satellites, both outlined in green showing that they are operating nominally. They have their usual data streams flowing through them, so all links are green and active as expected. The main screen is showing a single window, edged in yellow, displaying the ISV Venture Star status. It will stay yellow until the heartbeats resume, at which time it will turn green again. If its comm link drops out, it will turn red. A clock in one corner is counting the microseconds since the last heartbeat was received. Another corner has two lines in bold red text: "EMERGENCY MESSAGE IN TRANSIT" and "SUPPRESS DISPLAY ON RECEIPT." Jerry is not pleased that everyone in Ops is focused on the Venture Star, but at least his order to limit dissemination of the emergency message was understood.

He waves his badge over the box on the wall, punches in his PIN, and the security door swings open, letting him into the bridge. He walks in to find a crowd, all with their backs toward him, huddled around the video conference screens against the far wall. Jerry quietly limps up to them, putting his hand on the shoulder of the slightly built and balding man he recognizes as his lead systems engineer for the ISVs. Jerry looks past him and sees that the duty officer and flight operations officer for both this day shift and the previous night shift are seated facing the screens, and the rest, the off-duty officers and ISV experts, standing behind them. A voice is droning on "During construction, all welds were x-rayed and analytically scored based on the anticipated loads..."

The duty officer from the night shift glances back and sees Jerry. Looking to the screen, he says, "Excuse me, but my boss, Jerry Shipley, just came back from his meeting. Jerry, this is the ISV Emergency Response Team. Even though the message last night was missing really important details, it implied that the Venture Star is experiencing a severe overcrowding condition. I convened the ERT at that time to get everyone thinking about the potential problems. The team will be reviewing the post-event telemetry from the Venture Star looking for problems that may cause deviations from the existing emergency procedures. Before that is received, it is looking at the potential life support and structural issues to start that analysis. We're sending out an emergency message with our recommendations as soon as we have something."

"Sounds like you have everything well in hand, at least until we get more details from the Venture Star. What level is this meeting?"

"We called in some contractors for their expertise. Being August, they have some summer interns and new hires that are not cleared yet."

"OK. I'll keep it unclassified. I just got out of a meeting with my boss, John Winston, on this situation at Pandora. I ask everyone on the ERT to stay focused on keeping the Venture Star and its unexpected passengers alive. That first emergency message used one of my favorite four letter words, N-A-V-I." There are smiles and chuckles from everyone. "If the Na'vi are involved in this incident, there will be intense scrutiny from outside organizations, ICA, UN, and others. Their Na'vi oversight commissions will probably subpoena and depose everyone that has read the relevant messages from Pandora. So, the duty officers here will provide the ERT with the details needed to aid the Venture Star. The details on what caused the evacuation of Hell's Gate will be limited to those who need to know, just so the number of personnel subject to questioning can be kept to manageable levels. That will save you a lot of grief. I'm not looking forward to it, not at all. Of course, if you want to talk to these lawyers ..." Everyone laughs as Jerry pauses.

"Thanks, Jerry. Anything else for the ERT?"

"No, carry on. All duty officers and flight operations officers from the off-duty shifts have been called in for a meeting here on the bridge, and will be arriving shortly. We'll start that after you finish up here. When you're ready or when that emergency message arrives, call me, I'll be in my office. Don't open the message before I get back here. Thanks for your time, everyone."

"Thank you, sir. We'll hold that message until you personally approve its opening. OK, we were discussing the stresses on the arms for the rotating habitation modules, especially at the hinges. You were talking about the x-rays of the welds?"

"Yes, we need to get the number of personnel now in the habitation modules on the Venture Star. With that, we can recalculate the loads and re-score the x-rays. The maint bots can be sent to check the welds that score below some acceptable level, which is another topic we must hash out."

Jerry turns around and limps back to his office. He can't contribute to this discussion, and must do more digging through the comm archives. This is one job where dull is good, very good. What was that Chinese curse?

* * *

><p>When Jerry returns to Ops later that morning, the status screen for the Venture Star is outlined in green and has been moved to a side screen with the other eleven ISVs. The red text now reads "EMERGENCY MESSAGE READY" and "AWAITING DISPLAYDISTRIBUTION". The main screen is displaying the volume around the L2 space station with an orange line through one corner. Most likely there is a situation with a drone freighter that didn't wake up after its long coast from beyond Neptune's orbit. RDA keeps contracting with firms that fly drones because of the potential cost savings, but the equipment just isn't reliable enough yet. Jerry hopes that this new problem hasn't taken everyone's mind off of the Venture Star.

Jerry walks into the bridge and sees his shift officers, both on duty and off, huddling around the message screen.

"How could they make an emergency message that large?"

"Once they get the text file they want to send, a one-line script or command can duplicate it, one time or a billion."

"What a waste of bandwidth!"

"Yeah, but it jammed up the system long enough for everyone to notice."

"Oh, hi, Jerry."

"So they sent us a huge file for an emergency message. If it was short, we might miss it."

"We wouldn't miss an emergency message. They're just jerking our chain."

"Looks like all shift officers are here. Is anyone missing?"

"No, we're all here."

"Does everyone know why we're here?"

"We need to limit the number of those who know what happened on Pandora."

"Yes. Everything about why Hell's Gate was evacuated must be kept on a need to know basis. It is very likely that ICA, the UN, and other governmental organizations will be demanding all documentation from us, and maybe will depose us."

"We'll be besieged by journalists, too."

"Yes, so the fewer that know, the fewer chances that something will be leaked. I know lots of people in this complex want to know what's happening, but we've got to keep a lid on it for now. We have to let the folks in headquarters handle the publicity, and we have to get the Venture Star back home with all hands."

"Who works out the response?"

"What happens to the ISVs en-route now?"

"All in good time. Some corporate folks are flying out here today to get those balls rolling. That detail is classified MOST SECRET, by the way, so don't tell anyone Corporate is coming to us. OK?"

Everyone nods or gives a verbal response at the same time.

"If there are no more questions, let's take a look at this file. First make sure it cannot be deleted or modified."

The duty officer replies while typing "That's easy enough. OK, now what?"

"Open it up and see what we've got."

"Oh, no! It looks like it got garbled up in transmission."

"No, look, the lines are all the same length. See if there are any non-printing characters in there."

"What do I have to do?"

"Mind if I drive?"

"That violates so many security rules, but go ahead."

Jerry adds "If anyone complains, send them to me."

The two officers switch places. "Just do this, and we see only newlines in the text. That's good."

"Oh?"

"It looks like a binary file that has been converted to all printing characters. I'll run it through base64 and see what comes out." The screen is now full of true gibberish. "Look at the first line. It must be a video file."

"They sent a video as an emergency message?"

"Looks that way. Let me try this." She types rapidly while everyone watches.

A new window appears, showing a very tired and rather haggard Captain Gustav in a damp tee shirt, slouching in a chair, grimly staring into the camera, his face unmoving, breathing heavily. After a long pause, he picks up a clear glass of water from out of sight and gulps down part of it. A voice in the background is heard "You're on now, Captain."

The Captain's face brightens as he sits up, leaning towards the camera, moving the glass off-camera.

"Hello. I am Pieter Gustav, master and commander of the Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star. I apologize in advance for this message. If I had time to compose a proper message, I would, and save all of us the trouble of handling a video. I also apologize for my dress. I've been outside for the last six hours with all space-qualified welders, including several of our guests from Hell's Gate. Even though my ship is holding together much better now, this is the best I can do for you. Must say, I haven't welded since I became a ship's officer years ago. It took a few minutes to get my rhythm back, but once I did, I put down a good bead. My welds x-rayed clean, so I've still got it. Had plenty of time to think, and have reached some decisions that I will tell you shortly."

"Being so far from Sol and the RDA resources so bountiful there and lacking here, I have taken the seemingly futile step of declaring an emergency. All ship's crew, including those who have fulfilled their maximum duty days, have been taken out of cryo. All hands have been pressed into service around the clock to keep the passengers in line and the Venture Star in habitable condition. Because of the severe overcrowding caused by the evacuation of Hell's Gate, we are experiencing numerous problems, particularly with life support. When our human cargo first arrived, the situation was not so dire. But all life support systems, especially water reclamation units and air scrubbers, were overtaxed, and eventually we suffered a number of breakdowns. Only by keeping work crews on all critical systems and redistributing our passengers about the ship have we been able to forestall lethal breakdowns."

"The basic problem is that we cannot handle everyone from Hell's Gate. We now have far too many humans on board. There are not enough cryo units on this ship to hold everyone. There are not enough consumables and living spaces to hold the overflow during the trip home. Some aboard now are not going back to Earth. Period."

Captain Gustav sits back, pausing for dramatic effect. He takes another gulp of water and then leans back into the camera.

"As you know, it is my job to select those that must be euthanized in this situation. I have privately told my crew that none of them will be sacrificed. The one person from Pandora that my crew hates and wants dead is the one person I promise to bring back to Earth, Administrator Parker Selfridge. Everyone else is open for consideration. I should think many surviving SecOps personnel would rather die than return to Earth, disgraced by losing to a stone-age force. I have decided that I will not euthanize anyone if I can help it. I intend to return enough personnel to Hell's Gate so no one must die. If I must, I will send my only Valkyrie into the mine and off-load the excess personnel there, and let them hike to Hell's Gate. Except for one avatar driver, it seems that everyone in the avatar program, including their supporting medical and science teams, have elected to stay. They expelled everyone else, including all maintenance, manufacturing, and engineering personnel. Those are the personnel I plan to return to the surface. They are needed to keep Hell's Gate up and running for the survival of all humans on Pandora. They must also produce the items needed by the ISVs inbound to Centauri space that cannot turn back and must stop here to be repaired and resupplied before returning."

Captain Gustav gulps down more water, this time up close.

"My crew is vastly outnumbered by the refugees. The refugees could mutiny and take over the Venture Star if they think some of them are going to die. Since none of them know how to operate an ISV and were disarmed before being sent up here, they are not an imminent threat. This plan ensures they will not become a problem. We have met with the remaining SecOps leadership, and have them working with us. They have the assignment to identify the personnel that should return to Pandora. After I get done with this message, I will eat and get some sleep. Then I will try to communicate with Hell's Gate. Apparently the command center was destroyed and no controller is on duty as required by RDA, but I must make contact somehow. My comm officers tell me we still have access to their computer network. I suggested sending an email to request a parley with their leaders, but the SecOps cadre want to keep that channel secret. If they cannot find another way to raise Hell's Gate, I will email everyone. When I do talk to them, I will make it clear that enough good people have died already. They need these people to keep Hell's Gate running for their survival, and the survival of those on the inbound ISVs. I will not tell them Hell's Gate is needed by RDA when it returns in force to take back Pandora, but I think we all realize that."

He rocks back in his chair, and then forward again into the camera.

"Our current situation is stable for now, but we must be very vigilant to survive. The Venture Star handled the refugees well at first. We tried to distribute them around the ship, but they congregated in the rotating habitation modules. Most cannot eat, sleep, or use the facilities in the zero gee spaces. My engineering officer was worried about the load, and sent the maint bots out to check the arms and hinges. Everything was nominal at first, but then some cracks opened up. We evacuated and safed the modules and stopped the rotation as we do for the boost and deceleration phases. Most of the refugees went into the cryo holds, not into the units but the empty space down the center. Even put some back into the hold of the docked Valkyrie in spite of the risk. We raided a cargo container with raw materials for Pandora. After gathering up the space-qualified welders, we went out and welded down braces and fixed the cracks. We also welded attachment points on the modules and rotating bushings and strung some of that wire cable between them to take the load off the hinges. The strain gauges really dropped off once we tightened up the cables. We will have to cut the cables off before breaking orbit, but the maint bots can do that. The modules are rotating again. The crew and refugees are using them in shifts, and we are processing the refugees as quickly as we can to get them into cryo, the injured soldiers first. As long as we can off-load the excess personnel and keep the air scrubbers and water reclamation units running, we can make it back safely. I intend to ask Hell's Gate for spare parts and supplies before leaving to improve our margin and drive home the point of why Hell's Gate has its industrial capability. I think they believe studying the Na'vi and mining are the only reasons for the existence of Hell's Gate. They must be made to understand that everyone on board the ISVs heading this way rely on the parts and supplies made here for their survival."

Captain Gustav sits back and takes a sip of water. He leans into the camera again.

"How did this mess happen? My security officer is interviewing the survivors. His report and interview notes will be sent to you when ready. The SecOps cadre are also putting together a report. I have asked Selfridge to make his report, but he has not been cooperative. Keeps demanding scotch and cigars from my officers, and babbles on about the god of the blue monkeys sending the wildlife into battle, killing all humans on sight. I had a long discussion with the surviving cadre and learned some interesting details, such as the particulars of the death of Colonel Miles Quaritch, the SecOps commanding officer. Here is what I know."

"We had a routine trip out here. Once we got into orbit, as usual we safed our main engines and took the orbital crew out of cryo. Before putting the en-route crew into cryo, we held our traditional arrival party. Then we got to work off-loading our cargo and replenishing our consumables and critical supplies. On 19 May 2154, the two new avatar drivers designated as cultural ambassadors, Jacob Sully and Norman Spellman, and their avatars were delivered to Hell's Gate, along with a large contingent of SecOps personnel and other critical cargo. As I've been told, Jacob was a last minute replacement for his twin brother, Thomas. I did not seek out this individual before he left for Pandora, but now I wish I did. He had no training as an avatar driver, but was a former U. S. Marine Corps soldier injured in battle, now in a wheel chair. My security officer found his military record in the ship's classified dropbox for Pandora, marked for delivery to Colonel Quaritch. His record seems routine. The one complaint about him is that he was not interested in the responsibilities needed to lead others in combat. He was called a lone wolf, and sought out training and assignments along those lines. This detail is surprising in light of recent events. This lone wolf now seems to be in charge of Pandora, and is the recognized leader of all Na'vi."

"Within days of landing, the head of the Avatar program on Pandora, Doctor Grace Augustine, led a sortie into the forest. Sully's avatar became separated from the rest even though it was part of the security detail, the kind of mistake you would expect from a lone wolf. Apparently it had a number of run-ins with the local wildlife, and was saved from certain death by the daughter of the leaders for the local clan. His avatar's savior took it home like a stray dog, and convinced her parents to take it in. By all accounts, Sully's avatar became an excellent hunter and a full-fledged adult in the local clan. He even married that daughter that rescued his avatar, upsetting the succession plan of the clan. He also provided Quaritch with intelligence on the clan. Here it seems he did an excellent job, very much in line with his military training. As a reward, Quaritch got corporate approval to cut short Sully's contract and have his war injuries repaired at RDA's expense. However, Sully missed his assigned flight up to the Venture Star, and nothing further is recorded. Guess he had other plans."

"About three months after Sully made contact, the site for the work camp near the new mine, called Willow Grove, was clear-cut. I pulled up a map of Pandora from the ship's computer and asked the SecOps cadre to point it out. They quickly located it and the site of the local clan's village that is also the site of the new mine. To their surprise, both sites are marked as UN designated Na'vi heritage areas, off-limits to all humans. Their maps did not show these keep out zones. In the discussion that followed, they complained about the quality of the maps they use. Seems the extreme weather and geological activity wreaks havoc with the terrain, and maps quickly become outdated. Sometimes a floating mountain drops tons of debris or crashes into the ground, making significant changes. In particular, the hydrological features change almost on a seasonal basis. The Willow Grove site was chosen mainly because its bounding river has a rocky ford that has remained stable for a number of years. SecOps on Pandora had an intelligence unit devoted to keeping their maps up to date. However, they seem to have omitted the keep out zones on their updated maps used by the rest of the SecOps forces. Maybe Administrator Selfridge can shed some light on this omission, but I'll bet he will blame Colonel Quaritch who can no longer answer for himself."

"Even though Willow Grove was a keep out zone, a holy site full of sacred trees, it was completely destroyed. That started the hostilities. A squad of SecOps forces were killed in retaliation. I was told that Sully was tasked to negotiate the sale of these sites. Shortly after Sully admitted his failure to make a deal, the tree the local clan used for its home was destroyed by the SecOps air contingent. Destroying their home was the trigger for all-out warfare. The homeless clan moved to an unusual rock formation in the mountains called the Well of Souls, another holy place designated by the UN as a Na'vi heritage site. Within a couple of days, all local clans converged on this site. Quaritch was convinced that the Na'vi were massing for an invasion of Hell's Gate, and declared Threat Condition Red to order a preemptive strike on that site. SecOps attacked it the next morning."

"Witnesses say the Na'vi started strongly, but SecOps answered back, both sides sustaining heavy losses. SecOps almost prevailed, but the wild animals attacked both on the ground and in the air, and routed the human forces. Selfridge claims the Na'vi god brought in the animals, but it stands to reason that the Na'vi stampeded the beasts into the SecOps formations. By all accounts, Sully was in charge of the Na'vi forces, and flew a great leonopteryx. Those that understand the Na'vi tell me flying that oversized bird is of great cultural significance to them. These birds cannot be flown by anyone except those heroes chosen by their god. Obviously, Sully learned what was needed to take charge of the Na'vi. He led the Na'vi forces into battle, destroying many Scorpions and Sampsons, and single-handedly brought down the Dragon and a Valkyrie. His was a heroic performance by any standard. Of course, he had to lead the air attack because he was the only one on the Na'vi side with the knowledge to bring down these craft."

"Quaritch was on the Dragon, but somehow survived by jumping out in his AMP suit. He found the portable link unit used by Sully and Spellman, and engaged with Sully's avatar and his wife who were protecting it. I've been told that Quaritch was killed by Sully's wife who shot him with two arrows just as he was going to kill Sully's avatar. The Na'vi use poisoned arrows, and normally only shoot one per target. The story is that she used two arrows, one for her dead father and one for her dead sister, both whom died because of SecOps actions. If this is true, it indicates just how bad relations with the Na'vi have become. Even though the Valkyrie crashed nearby, the Well of Souls was not damaged."

"Most troubling to me is the fact that Hell's Gate was lost because of the uprising of the avatar personnel. Clearly, no one thought they could be a threat. There were rumors that Selfridge got this assignment for political reasons by golfing with RDA executives and board members. It does seem now that he was not properly vetted for this job of Administrator of RDA's most profitable off-Earth operation. He has alienated me and my crew with his arrogance and pugnacity. I've heard that relations between SecOps and the avatar personnel had become very antagonistic, and ended in mutiny. How could he let the important relationships around him get so bad?"

"Selfridge privately told SecOps that he had corporate approval to shut down the avatar program after a settlement with the local clan was made. The rumors of it being shut down have been around for years. It is very expensive and has been ongoing at various levels for several decades in spite of producing little direct income. Since Sully failed to reach an agreement, Selfridge ordered the avatar program terminated and scheduled the return of all personnel associated with that program. Selfridge should have waited to get them in cryo before launching the attack on the Na'vi, but he was too impatient. The personnel in question were still in Hell's Gate during the attack, their flight to the Venture Star postponed so that the Valkyrie scheduled for their departure could be used in the attack. Most of these people have nothing on Earth to return to, and therefore nothing to lose by attacking the few SecOps forces left in Hell's Gate during the battle. These SecOps forces were in the command center and were concentrating on returning the injured from the battle, and so were taken by surprise when the avatars attacked. The fighting in the mountains was practically over when the command center was taken. The Na'vi would not be able to take Hell's Gate on their own. Only this avatar revolt allowed the Na'vi to have a total victory. At first I could not image how SecOps with its technologically superior forces could lose to the Na'vi. In my mind, the help they received from the avatar personnel was the deciding factor."

"Most surprising is that the leader of these mutineers remains a mystery. My job will be much easier, I think, if I deal with this leader instead of Sully. It looks like Sully has gone completely native, and maybe will not care what happens to the humans in Hell's Gate. This mystery leader should be running Hell's Gate now, and will better understand the value of the personnel I want to return. With a little luck, I might be able to show this leader how Sully does not have the best interests of the humans in mind."

"After the tree housing the local clan was destroyed, Quaritch had Augustine, Sully, and Spellman locked up in a holding cell. Then a SecOps pilot, Major Trudy Chacon, got them out that night and flew them away from Hell's Gate. Quaritch shot at the fleeing Sampson, and purportedly hit Augustine, who died the next evening. Sully, Spellman, and Chacon were seen during the battle, so they did not lead the avatars in Hell's Gate. Selfridge claims Doctor Max Patel destroyed the command center with a boom mower. However, numerous eyewitnesses say Patel was running the medical team handling the wounded returning from the battle. The entire medical staff was engaged in treating the wounded, so it seems none of them, including those that are also avatar drivers, could be this leader. Unfortunately, none of the SecOps personnel in the command center were familiar with the avatars, and did not recognize the attackers."

"I asked the one avatar driver that came aboard, Ivanna Petrakov, about what happened. She said everyone in the avatar program was shocked and upset by the order to shut down the program. Armed guards oversaw the clean up and packing. The attitude of some SecOps personnel infuriated them, but there was nothing they could do. The news that Augustine and others escaped swept the facility, and cheered the avatar personnel. The next day came the news that Augustine was killed by Quaritch, and that really inflamed them. She didn't know how the news got into Hell's Gate, but there was communication between Sully and those inside the compound. SecOps controls all communications, they should have picked it up or prevented it, but they never knew what happened. Soon the armed guards left to prepare for the attack. Apparently the avatar personnel got together later, but she passed, saying she was too upset by Grace's death to leave her apartment. She and Augustine did work together for a number of years, and had gotten close. Then she heard the announcement for all personnel to report to the cafeteria. There she was told the news that the Na'vi prevailed in the mountains and the avatars took over Hell's Gate. She was given the option to stay or go. She felt that she must go back, because her uncle has a high position in RDA and she did not want to cause him any trouble. Soon she was leaving Hell's Gate with those that were expelled on the only Valkyrie left. She never learned who led the avatars that attacked the command center. I believe what she said to me. I explained the situation to her about not having enough cryo units, and asked that she return to Hell's Gate. She said she will think about it, but she is not eager to return to either Earth or Pandora. She is very intelligent, she would never knowingly betray her friends in the avatar program, and I think she would be indignantly opposed if asked to do that. But, there is an opportunity here. If everyone agrees to do this, track down this uncle of her's, a Doctor Dmitri Man-dell-lay-off, or something like that, I've never been good with Russian names. Make it worth his while to get in contact with her and tell her she can stay without him being hurt, followed by regular communications about daily affairs. With finesse and subtlety, maybe she will say enough to give you some idea how things are going among the avatar drivers. There will be other sources after the maintenance personnel are returned, but none close to the avatar drivers. This is just a wild idea on my part. Don't try this without the RDA executives approving it. And make sure the uncle wants to do this before going forward."

"So, I have said more to you than I intended when I started. The mystery leader remains unknown. I will continue my search. I will ask Sully about the leader of Hell's Gate, if he is the only one to respond. I do not expect to get an answer from him, though."

"My security officer had the good sense to record each refugee as he or she left the Valkyrie. He also got the latest personnel roster from Hell's Gate. His lists will be sent to Ops on the priority queue, and his video will be sent on the routine queue. The ship's doctor is sending the medical records of all refugees that arrived here injured, also on the priority queue. A list of personnel returned to Hell's Gate will be provided when ready. The SecOps cadre is sending a list of the aircraft and other weapons that made it back to Hell's Gate after the battle, and an assessment of the damage to the command center. It will be sent to Ops on the priority queue. Since we made changes to the outer envelop of the Venture Star, the inspection bots are out recording the deltas to keep the other maint bots from making changes. The updates to the maint bot database will be sent on the priority queue when ready. The engineering officer is sending his report of the changes made by the welding teams, including all x-rays of the welds, on the normal queue, so you can analyze what we've done and make any recommendations. We can break orbit in about two weeks, barring any new problems, without any help from Hell's Gate, but I want to try to get some consumables and spare parts before leaving. I will keep you informed of my communications with Hell's Gate and the status of the Venture Star. I'm getting too tired to think straight, so I will end this now. Please send me any recommendations you may have, we are all in uncharted waters, so to speak."

Captain Gustav finishes off his glass of water.

"This is Captain Pieter Gustav of the ISV Venture Star, signing off for now. Thank you for your attention. Godspeed."

He sits back in his chair. He turns away from the camera. "I'm done. Stop recording and send it off as soon as you can. Don't bother to clean it up before transmission. For this message, fast is good and much better than perfect."

"Aye, aye, sir." The video stops and the window goes black.

Jerry looks to the officers around him. "Captain Gustav did a good job, talking off the cuff like that. This will give everyone something to work with. I'll call Mister Winston and have him watch this and talk to Doctor Dmitri."

"Finesse and subtlety are two words that don't apply to Doctor Dmitri." The group breaks into laughter.

"Exactly, that's why I'm letting Mister Winston handle this one. Do we have a video editing capability here?"

"Yes, no sweat. We do that almost everyday because most raw video we get has so much useless dead air in it."

"Good. Edit out the parts about Pandora. Call me when that's ready and we'll review it together. Put the edited version on the internal daily operations site for today's report. Make a new secure archive and put the full untouched video there, along with the original file and maybe a short text file describing how to change the original message into the video."

"Roger. Anything else?"

"Please send the full, uncut video to Corporate Communications via the secure net and tell them we are editing out the parts about Pandora. That way they'll have the full story, if they haven't figured it out the way you did, and know what was released internally here."

"Will do."

"If anyone comes by asking about what happened on Pandora, don't tell them anything, just send them to me. I've made up a list on the secure net of those who are to have access to the full story, and I'll let you know when that list changes."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks for coming in on short notice today. I'll keep you informed about the meetings with Corporate." Jerry turns and limps out.

His operations officers get to work on the video and discuss its ramifications among themselves.


End file.
